Power Rangers Beast Force
by MemTiger4
Summary: An evil tyrant named Incisor has decided to head to Earth with the intention of finding one of his escaped prisoners, an alien named Chronos. Chronos had fled to Earth to find 5 individuals to bond with 5 crystals that Incisor wants to use for world domination. After 5 years of searching, 5 regular high school students have been chosen to become Power Rangers
1. Character Descriptions

**Character Descriptions**

Red Ranger: Trevor Brooks

Trevor is 17 years old & a junior in high school. He is a natural born leader who is very smart as he is one of the most intelligent students in his grade. He lives with both of his parents and younger sister, Addison. He is also the caption of the chess team at his school. He is very hardheaded and will often rush to the aid of other no matter who or what is in trouble. Trevor is 6'0 and about 200 lbs. His sister is also an 8th grader.

Zord: Falcon

Weapons: Beast Blaster and Falcon Sword

Yellow Ranger: Damien Hernández

Damien is 16 years old & a high school sophomore. He is of Mexican origins as his parents are immigrants from Mexico. He has known Trevor since elementary school. He plays soccer for his school and aspires of playing soccer professionally. Since he is Mexican, he his fluent in Spanish and knows the English language well enough to hold a conversation. He is calm while under pressure and can come up with good strategies. Damien is 6'2 & 210 lbs.

Zord: Lion

Weapons: Beast Blaster and Lion Smasher

Blue Ranger: Nia Douglas

Nia is a 15-year-old sophomore, who lives with her dad and step-mom and two older brothers, David and Jeremy. Her birth mother died before her last year in middle school. Her brothers David and Jeremy are seniors in high school. Both of her brothers play sports, as David is the quarterback on the football team and Jeremy plays baseball. Nia plays basketball and is also part of the band. She is known as a tomboy but is considered as one of the cutest girls in school. She is also very smart for her grade level, as she is known for having the intelligence of a college student. Nia is 5'3"

Zord: Dolphin

Weapons: Beast Blaster & Dolphin Bow

Green Ranger: James Wilkins

James is a 15-year-old freshman, who has an older brother named Carson. Him and his brother live with both of their parents. He is an African-American, and plays basketball. He is very outgoing and loves hanging out with his friends and teammates. While he seems like he doesn't care about school, he's one of the smarted freshman in his school. And even though he's only 5'9 &140 lbs. he is one of the strongest in the school. He wants to play professional basketball and/or a physical therapist.

Zord: Rhino

Weapons: Beast Blaster and Rhino Boomerangs

Black Ranger: Carson Wilkins

Carson is a 16-year-old sophomore in high school. He is James' older brother and plays wide receiver on the football team. Unlike his brother, Carson is shy, quiet and doesn't go out that often. He is 5'11 and 190 lbs. Most people see him as unmotivated and lazy, but he is the exact opposite of what people think. His friends and teammates see him as a smart and a great leader. His dream is to play college football and become a computer scientist.

Zord: Bison

Weapons: Beast Blaster & Bison Staff

Chronos

Chronos is an alien whose gave the rangers their powers. He was held as prison on Incisor's ship. After he escaped, he fled to earth to seek those who would help him. He is very wise and helps the rangers whenever he can.

Incisor

Incisor is an intergalactic tyrant. He has concorded over 20 galaxies and now has decided to target Earth. He is ruthless, evil, and willing to sacrifice his own men to help himself. He followed Chronos to Earth in hopes of using the ancient crystals Chronos has for world domination.


	2. Chapter 1: Episode 1 (Part 1)

Chapter 1: Episode 1 (Part 1)

 **(In an unknown galaxy)**

A spaceship was leaving a planet that seemed devoid of live. Inside the ship, there is a prison full of aliens. Suddenly, a door opened and a green alien in dark grey armor walks down the hall in the prison. As he walks down the corridor, various sounds can be heard, "Monster!", "You can't do this!", "Why are you doing this?!". But the armor-clad alien ignored them as he had his sights set on a single cell. Inside the cell, there is a man with light grey almost silver skin in red robes and had his back turned to the bars. "The offer still stands if you want to be freed", said the alien.

The man in robes turned around to reveal handcuffs on his wrists said, "NO! I'll never join you Cortes".

The alien, now named Cortes, grinned "Are you sure Chronos, Lord Incisor would love it if you joined his conquest of the universe."

The man named Chronos glared at Cortes, "Never! I'll never help you or your master. I rather die than help Incisor's plans."

"Then you'll die like the rest of your people." Said Cortes as he walked away.

Once Cortes left, Chronos grinned and pulled his hands out of the cuffs. He had loosened them the previous day with a pin needle he had hidden in his sleeve. He then used the same pin needle to escape his cell. He then released the other prisoners.

"We're free now. Follow me and stay silent." said Chronos to the now freed prisoners. He then led them to a small opening he found on the left side on the outside of his cell. The opening lead to the 6 escape pods. Chronos could hold up to 10 people, so he got as many prisoners in the pods.

Meanwhile, Cortes had entered a room with a massive window in the front and there were also small robots sitting at computers.

"So, finished with guard duty?", said a feminine voice.

Cortes turned to his right and saw female alien clad in black armor over her pink skin. She had a rapier on the right side of her waist.

"Heh for your information I was talking with inmate #1 about joining us Malevia.", said Cortes.

"I still don't see why the master wants HIM to join.", said a blue male alien dressed like ninja, with two swords on his back walks up to the pair. "I don't trust him."

"Destructor you should know as well as we do that Lord Incisor wants Chronos' powers for his plan to succeed.", said Cortes, "But it doesn't matter anyway he said that he'd rather die."

"No matter" said a deep voice.

The three aliens turned towards to the throne a got to a knee. The throne spun around and revealed a black alien wearing blood red chest armor, arm gauntlets, shoulder pads, leg armor, and a back plate with a black cape with dried blood stains on the cape. He stood up and in his right hand was spear.

"LORD INCISOR!", said the 3 kneeling aliens, "Master what do you mean 'no matter'?", asked Destructor.

"Because Destructor I've already broken his spirit, so it's only a matter of time before I break his to stand against me.", said Incisor, "Now rise my loyal subjects, for we shall soon rule the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!", said Incisor as he raised his spear in the sky.

"YES! LORD INCISOR!", said the 3 aliens who are faces Incisor.

Then the alarm went off. "What's going on?!", asked Incisor, "Why's the alarm going off?!"

One of the robots turned to Incisor and said, "All of the prisoners have escaped!"

"WHAT?!", shouted the 4 aliens. Incisor, Malevia, and Destructor glared at Cortes.

"GO FIND THEM A PUT THEM BACK WHERE THEY BELONG!" screamed Incisor to Cortes. "As you command.", said Cortes as he ran out

Chronos was able to get 4 of the escape pods when Cortes and an army of smaller aliens confronted him the remaining escapees.

"So, you thought you were slick don't you Chronos.", said Cortes as he approached him.

As Chronos was getting ready to fight the aliens off he was suddenly hit in the back of the head and was rendered unconscious. The escapees loaded him a single pod as he already launched the first 4 pods.

"I'm sorry but I feel that you have a destiny to fulfill.", said one of the escapees.

He then launched Chronos off the ship into a random galaxy while he along as the others were recaptured.

As he drifted through space, Chronos began to wake up and realized what happened to him.

"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain.", said Chronos as he reached into his inside robe pocket and pulled out 5 crystals with the colors of red, blue, green, yellow and black. "I must find the chosen ones, only they can put an end to Incisor.", said Chronos.

He then noticed he was headed towards the planet Earth. As his pod entered the Earth's atmosphere, the pod began to burn up. Chronos then passed out because of the raising temperature. The pod crashed landed in a city known as Hamilton, Texas.

As his pod crashed, 5 small children witnessed the crash, not believing what they saw. But little do these children know that they had just be chosen to save the world and just maybe the entire universe.

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 2: Episode 1 (Part 2)

Chapter 2: Episode 1 (Part 2)

 **5 YEARS LATER**

As the school bell rang to signal the end of school, a young black man, wearing a plain red t-shirt, blue jeans, a watch on his left wrist, and red and blue sneakers, walks out of a class room and goes to the school parking lot. As he walked out of the school doors, he heard someone called out to him.

"Trevor!" The young man, now reveled as Trevor, turned around to see a young man who appeared to be Mexican running up to him. "Hey Damien, what's up?"

Damien, who was wearing a yellow polo shirt, with black shorts, and black Nikes, walked up and said, "I was wondering if you can take me home?"

"Sure, I just got to go pick up my sister from middle school it that ok?" asked Trevor.

"Yea that's ok thanks" said Damien.

As the 2 boys walked to Trevor's car they ran into a brown haired white girl, who was wearing a white shirt under a blue vest, a red knee length skirt with black leggings, and had on black sandals, was looking at her phone.

"Hey Nia.", "Hola Nia" said the boys.

The girl named Nia look up from her phone and waved at them as she walked up to them.

"Hey guys how's it going?" asked Nia.

"Good we're just about to go pick up my sister then head home. What about you?" said Trevor

"I'm got to stay at school." said Nia.

"Band practice?" asked Damien.

Nia nodded, "Yeah, Mrs. Thompson wants us to be ready for the football game next week."

"Well ok then see you later." said Trevor

Trevor and Damien waved goodbye at Nia, who made her way back to the school, and went to Trevor's car, a red Dodge Charger, and left to go pick up Trevor's sister. Damien got in the passenger seat and as Trevor got in the driver's seat he got a text of Nia.

'Hey, can you come pick me up after practice at 4:00?' said the message.

Trevor typed, 'Sure I'll let my mom know and leave 30 minutes early.'

Nia sent back 'Ok thanks see you then.'

"Who were you texting?" asked Damien as Trevor started the car.

Trevor turned to him and said, "Oh Nia asked me to pick her up from practice at 4."

"Oh Si" said Damien as they drove out of the school parking lot.

 **Meanwhile**

A spaceship is seen flying through various of planets that seemed lifeless. In the ship, a beeping sound could be heard from a computer screen.

"Lord Incisor we have located Chronos and the crystal." said a green alien in dark grey armor.

"Excellent." said Incisor, a black alien wearing blood red chest armor, arm gauntlets, shoulder pads, leg armor, and a back plate with a black cape with dried blood stains on the cape, "Where are they Cortes?"

"They're on a planet called Earth in the galaxy known as the Milky way." said Cortes

"I've never heard of that galaxy before." said a female alien clad in black armor over her pink skin.

"Neither have I." said a blue male alien dressed like ninja, with two swords on his back.

"Well Malevia, Destructor that doesn't matter now that we know where he is." said Incisor to the two other aliens, "Cortes find a way to Earth and get us there now."

Cortes bows and says, "YES! My lord."

Incisor then goes to sit in his throne and states, "While we're at it why not try to take over the planet?"

The other 3 aliens agreed, "Brilliant idea my lord." said Malevia, "I expect no less from you my lord." said Cortes, and Destructor nodded his head with a grin on his face and arms crossed.

Cortes presses a few buttons on one of the computers and says, "I have a lock on the Milky way galaxy and Earth."

"GREAT FULL SPEED AHEARD!" exclaimed Incisor.

The ship then begins to glow and then vanishes.

Back on Earth, a man with light grey almost silver skin in red robes in what looks like a room surrounded by a variety of buttons and switches and had a giant computer, which the was looking at while typing on a keyboard. He then notices a blinking light on the screen.

"Is that? OH NO!" exclaimed the man.

He then walks over to 5 crystals laying on a podium and saw that 3 of them were glowing. The red, yellow, and blue were glowing very brightly.

He picks up the 3 glowing crystals and said, "This must mean the chosen ones have been found." He then goes outside of a cave into what looks like a forest. He puts the glowing crystals in the sky and the crystals float into the sky then shot into the same direction.

"Please find the chosen ones and guide them to me." said the man as watch them leave and slowly goes back into the cave.

Trevor had just pick up Nia from band practice. When he got ready to leave he got a call from Damien asking if he could go with him and if they could go to the mall so he could buy his mom a birthday gift because her birthday was two days from now. Just they were about to leave there was a sudden flash of light.

"What was that?" asked Damien.

"I don't know." said Nia.

"I think were about to find out. Look." said Trevor as he pointed at the sky where 3 light where head straight at them. They covered eyes, thinking that they were going to died only to find a colored crystal in their hands.

"What are these, crystal?" asked Nia as she looked at the blue crystal in her hand.

Damien looked at his yellow crystal and said, "I don't know."

Trevor stare at his red crystal and noticed that they began to glow brighter.

"What's going on?!" asked Trevor as the three shielded their eyes and then they suddenly disappeared.

The 3 opened their eyes and saw that they were in a giant cavern with a room surrounded by a variety of buttons and switches and had a giant computer.

"Where are we?" asked Trevor.

"Welcome chosen ones." said a voice from behind them.

The 3 turned around and saw a man with light grey almost silver skin in red robes in front of a giant computer screen.

"Who and what are you?" asked Nia with a curious look.

"My name is Chronos an intergalactic being from the planet Kuribos, and I've have been looking for you." said Chronos

"Us?" asked Damien, "What do you mean?"

"You 3 have been chosen to become Power Rangers." Said Chronos

The 3 looked at him shocked at what he just said.

"Wait what?" asked Nia.

"Did you just say that we're going to be power rangers?" asked Trevor.

"Yes, you all were chosen by the crystals." said Chronos.

The 3 then pull out the crystals out of their pockets and looked at them.

"No, there must be some mistake." said Damien

"The crystals are never wrong. You 3 were chosen by the crystals to help defend your world from Incisor." Said Chronos.

The 3 looked confused at what the man said.

"I'm sorry but who's Incisor and what does he have to do with us?" asked Trevor.

Chronos then goes to the computer and brings up a video of Incisor destroying a planet.

The teenagers looked at the screen with scared expressions.

"Incisor is an intergalactic tyrant, who has concorded over 20 galaxies." said Chronos

"Ok, so why is he coming here?" asked Damien.

"He wants to use the power of the crystals to take over the universe." said Chronos

"And you expected us 3 regular high school kids to fight him?" asked Nia.

Chronos nodded.

But the teens shook their heads. "We can't fight him, there's no way we stand a chance against him?" said Nia.

"But if you don't fight then your world and all other will been under his control. Please I beg you the plant you saw him destroy on the video was my home planet and I want to prevent other planets from suffering the same fate as my home. Please." begged Chronos.

The 3 were shocked and hold their heads down thinking about what he asked them. Nia and Damien were hesitant but were then stunned and what they heard next.

"I'll do it." said Trevor shocking everyone.

"You will?" asked Chronos, Nia and Damien.

"Yes." Said Trevor

"But Trevor think about this we're up against an alien manic." said Nia

"Si mi amigo we could die if we try to fight him." said Damien.

"I know that but I don't to sit back just let the world be destroyed if I can do something to stop it." exclaimed Trevor.

"But" said Nia and Damien but Trevor cut them off.

"You guys saw the video do you want that to happen to our world?" asked Trevor.

The 2 teens thought about it more and looked at Trevor with determined looks.

"Yea you're right so count me in." said Nia.

"Si I rather not see the world destroy before mi mama's birthday." said Damien

Chronos began to tear up and said, "Thank you, all of you."

He then walks over to the computer screen and brought out and case and presented it to the 3 teens

"These will be your morphers." Said Chronos as he opened the case and revealed 3 sets of 2 bracelets.

Chronos then pulls out the set with a symbol of dolphin on one of the morpher.

He then handed them to Nia and said, "Nia Douglas, chosen one of the blue crystal, you will be the blue dolphin ranger."

Nia nodded and put on her morphers as Chronos pulled out another set of morphers, this one with a lion on one of the morpher.

He gave them to Damien and said, "Damien Hernández, whom the yellow crystal chose, you will be the yellow lion ranger.

"Gracias" said Damien as he put the morphers on.

Chronos then took the final set of morphers, which had a falcon on one of them, and presented them to Trevor.

"Trevor Brooks, holder of the red crystal, will the red falcon ranger and the leader of your team." proclaimed Chronos.

"Thanks, Chronos we won't let you down" nodded Trevor as he put on his morphers.

Chronos then explained, "To activate your powers move you right to the side and place your left wrist under the morpher on you right wrist and say, 'Beast Force Awaken!' The rangers nodded

When the rangers put their morphers on their crystals glowed and flew into the morphers with the symbols on them.

Then an alarm went off. The 4 then looked at the computer screen and saw an army of aliens attacking the city.

"What are they?" asked Trevor.

"Those are Ingots, foot soldiers for Incisor." explained Chronos.

"Go rangers and save the city." said Chronos.

They nodded and raised their right arm to the side and punched out their left fist and shouted, "Beast Force Awaken!" and brought their left wrist morphers under the one on the right.

 **(Morphing Sequence)**

"Red Falcon!" said Trevor as he brought his hands to his chest and then brings them down to his sides. He's then covered in a red outline. Then a falcon logo is place onto his chest and formed his suit. Then a projection of a falcon flies over his head and forms is helmet.

"Yellow Lion!" said Damien as he brought his hands to his chest and then brings them down to his sides. He's then covered in a yellow outline. Then a lion logo is place onto his chest and formed his suit. Then a projection of a lion is place over his head and forms his helmet.

"Blue Dolphin!" said Nia as she brought her hands to her chest and then brings them down to her sides. She's then covered in a blue outline. Then a dolphin logo is place onto her chest and formed her suit. Then a projection of a dolphin is place over her head and forms her helmet.

 **(Sequence End)**

The now transformed rangers stand in front of Chronos as he smiled at them.

Their suits were white but with the color of their corresponding crystal color and animal.

Trevor's suit is white with the arms, legs, belt buckle, and upper torso are red. His helmet was designed with a falcon and a black visor and a grey mouth plate. He had a falcon logo on his chest and belt buckle.

Damien's suit looked just liked Trevor's except the arms, legs, belt buckle had, and upper torso were yellow. His helmet was designed with a lion and a black visor and a grey mouth plate. He has a lion on his chest and belt buckle.

Nia's suit is just like the boy's suits except the arms, legs, belt buckle had, and upper torso were blue. Her helmet was designed with a dolphin and a black visor and a grey mouth plate. She has a dolphin on her chest and belt buckle. She also had on a white skirt with blue trim.

"Good Luck Rangers." said Chronos as the Rangers were sent to the battlefield

(To be continued)

 **AN: If anyone has good monster ideas please send them to me and I'll put them in a future chapter and please continue sending me feedback it really helps me out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Episode 1 (Part 3)

Chapter 3: Episode 1 (Part 3)

 **(In the city)**

As the rangers made it to the city they noticed the damage done to their city. They could hear explosions can be heard all around the city and the people are running away from an army of small gray aliens, wearing nothing but chest armor. The rangers turn towards the army, ready to protect their town.

"You guys ready?" Trevor asked to the others.

"Si!" "Oh yeah!" said Damien and Nia.

The small aliens charged at the as the rangers and the ran into the army and the battle began.

Back in the cave, Chronos watched rangers fight the ingots, praying for the safety.

Back at the battle, the rangers where quickly gaining the upper hand against the ingots.

Trevor kicked an ingot away as it ran at him. He then punched one away as it tried to sneak up on him for behind him.

"Wow these powers are amazing!" said Trevor excitedly as he pulled out a gun that was on the right side of his waist and pointed it at the ingots.

"Beast blaster fire!" shouted Trevor and shot multiple beams and at the ingots, who were then destroyed.

"All right! these powers are so cool!" shouted Trevor as he put his gun back in his holster.

Damien punch and kicked multiple ingots and then pulled out his beast blaster and spun around and shot down a circle of ingots that try to surround him.

"Orale! I've never felt like this before." said Damien as another ingot ran up with a sword to slash Damien, but he turned his gun into a sword and blocked the slash and sliced the ingot and it exploded.

"Ha! that's what happened when mess with me!" said Damien as he brought his sword over his right shoulder.

Nia was kicking and slashing various ingots as they charge at her trying to slash.

"Ya! Hiya!" screamed Nia as she kicked away a sword from an ingot and punch it away. She pulls out her beast blaster and shot down many ingots. She is then confronted by 5 ingots, who were pointing their guns at her.

"Bring it on!" Nia said as she put her gun in sword mode.

The ingots open fired and Nia used her sword to block and deflect the bullets back at the ingots and they were destroyed.

Nia put her sword back in gun mode and place it back in her holster and wiped her gloves to together as she said' "Now that's girl power."

Back on the spaceship, Incisor and his servants watched what was going.

"Who are those multi colored parasites who destroyed my army?!" shouted Incisor.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like them before." said Cortes

"But according to our sensors, they have the crystals." said Malevia.

Incisor grinned, "Do they now? So, Chronos gave the crystals to some earthlings. Well, Cortes, Malevia, and Destructor go say hello to our new 'friends'."

The 3 aliens got down on one knee and their heads and said, "YES MASTER!" and then left for Earth.

The rangers met back up with each other and exchange high fives with each other.

"We did it!" exclaimed Trevor.

"I can't believe we just took out an entire army of alien!" said Nia.

"Si mi amigos that was fun!" said Damien.

"Alright guys let's go back to Chronos." said Trevor as the other two nodded.

But as the rangers began to leave, there were 3 shots were fired at them the blast sent the rangers flying.

"Aah!" screamed the rangers.

"Hey! You guys okay?" asked Trevor as he slowly got up.

"Si." said Damien as he got up.

"I'm still in one piece." said Nia standing up.

"What was that?" asked Trevor.

"I think we're about to find out. Look!" said Nia as she pointed toward the source of the explosion.

Out of the flames, were 3 aliens, very different from the ones the rangers had just defeated. The rangers stood shocked at the new aliens that stood in front of them,

"Who are you?" asked Trevor

"I'm Malevia, the fastest being in the universe." said Malevia as she brought out her rapier and pointed it at the rangers.

"Names' Destructor, Master Incisor's head interrogation officer." Destructor said as pulled out his swords from his back.

"My name is Cortes, second in command to the great Incisor." said Cortes as pulls out a sword, "Now then, how about you pathetic earthlings hand over the crystals and we might let you live."

"Well here's our answer. Beast Blasters Fire!" said Trevor as he and the other rangers shot at the aliens.

But the 3 aliens block the blast and sent it back at the rangers, who barely dodge them.

"That was close." said Trevor and turned to the others and asked, "Are you guys ok?"

"Si", "Yea." said the other rangers.

"Okay, Guys here's the plan: Nia you take Malevia, Damien go get Destructor and I'll take care of Cortes, ready?" asked Trevor.

Nia and Damien nodded and change their guns to their sword mode.

Trevor then did the same thing with his gun and said, "Alright! Let's go guys."

The rangers then charge to their assigned alien.

Nia slashed at Malevia but the pink armored alien dodged everyone of Nia attacks.

"You're not fast enough to even scratch me. Take this!" said Malevia as her sword began to glow and she began to slash Nia with blinding speed.

"AHH!" screamed Nia as she was slashed.

After the onslaught of slashes, Malevia back away and Nia got down on a knee while breathing heavily. "Haa…Haa…"

"What's wrong human, what happen to all that energy you had before?" asked Malevia as Nia glared at her.

Damien wasn't faring any better with Destructor as his slashes were either blocked or were dodged.

"You're not what I expected at all." said Destructor as he blocked a slash from Damien.

"Well I only recently became a ranger so I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations." said Damien as prepared to slash the ninja like alien.

But Destructor began to spin around, resembling a tornado, with his swords sticking out. He then began to move towards the yellow ranger. The yellow ranger jumped out the way, but when he turned around the alien was suddenly behind him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Damien screamed as he was cut in multiple places.

After the attack, Damien landed on the ground, writhing in pain. Destructor stopped spinning he then slowly walked over to the yellow ranger with his sword pointed at him.

"Uh oh." said Damien as he struggled to move.

Cortes and the red ranger matched each other with every sword strike.

"Heh not bad for a human." said Cortes sarcastically.

"I'd say 'thanks', but I can tell that you're being sarcastic." said Trevor as they lock swords together.

"Well you're not as stupid as I thought." said Cortes as he pushed the red ranger back.

Trevor flew back and landed on his back. Cortes then jumped in the air ready to stab Trevor but Trevor rolled out and slashed at the alien

But Cortes could block it and then kicked away Trevor.

But Trevor got back up and repeatedly slash at Cortes, but Cortes was quickly gaining the upper hand in their fight.

"Come on human! I'm getting bored." said Cortes slashed down Trevor once again.

Trevor got back up at turn his sword back into a gun and shot at Cortes. But Cortes reflected the shot back at Trevor.

The rangers were now knocked back into each other, wondering how they were going to defeat the new alien.

'Rangers?!, Rangers?! Can you hear me?!'

"Que?" said Damien.

"Chronos is that you?" asked Trevor.

'Yes, I talking to you though your morphers.' said Chronos

"Can you make it quick? We're kinda in trouble here." said Nia as the aliens closed in on them.

'I sure can. Rangers you have other weapons to fight with." explained Chronos 'I'm sending you the information. Just callout the name for your weapons and they should appear.'

"Ok. Thanks, Chronos." said Trevor.

"You guys got the information from Chronos?" asked Trevor.

"Si." nodded Damien.

Yep, it's all here." said Nia.

"All right! Let's do it guys!" exclaimed Trevor as he put his gun back in his holster.

"Right!" said the other rangers as they put away their guns.

"Falcon Sword!" said Trevor.

"Lion Smasher!" said Damien.

"Dolphin Bow!" said Nia.

In a flash of red, yellow, and blue, the rangers' new weapons appeared in their hands. Trevor's weapon had a long silver blade connected a hilt, that resemble a falcon with its wings spread out. Damien's weapon was a gauntlet with a lion head at the end of the gauntlet. Nia's weapon was a bow that had a dolphin on each end of the bow. The aliens were shocked at what happened.

"Woah!" said the rangers.

"Amazing!" said Trevor as he took a few practice swings

"Cool!" said Damien as he looked at his gauntlet.

"I've always wanted a bow!" said Nia as she looked at her bow.

Trevor then pointed his sword at the aliens and said, "Alright guys! Let's finish this!"

"Right!" nodded Damien and Nia.

The rangers charged back at the aliens with their new weapons.

Nia kicked Malevia as she began to slash her with her sword. Malevia sword started to glow as she began to speed up and slash Nia again.

"Not this time!" said Nia as she used her bow to block Malevia's attacks.

"Impossible!" shouted Malevia.

"Did you think that the same move work on me again? Well think again!" said Nia.

The blue ranger then brought out three arrows and shot them at Malevia, but the alien dodged the arrows.

"Hahaha! you completely missed!" laughed Malevia.

Then Nia pulled out gun and fired at Malevia while she was laughing, and Malevia got blasted back into the ground.

"WHAT?!" screamed Malevia.

"Hehe, that's what happens when you take your eyes off your opponent." said Nia as she fired 4 more arrows at Malevia, which all 4 arrows struck Malevia into a nearby wall.

"AHHH!" screamed Malevia as she was hit.

Nia then went into the building where Malevia landed, with her sword out.

Malevia slowly got up and ran up to Nia, with her sword pointed at Nia.

Nia and Malevia began to clash with their swords (Nia has her bow over her left shoulder).

Meanwhile, Damien and Destructor were trading punches and kicks, matching blow for blow.

"Wow!" screamed Damien as Destructor tossed him on the ground.

"See, just because you have a new weapon, doesn't mean that you can defeat me." said Destructor.

Damien got up and pointed his Lion Smasher at the asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'll prove it to you!" exclaimed Destructor as he began to use his tornado attack.

But, the yellow ranger used his Lion Smasher to grab Destructor's sword, which caused the alien's attack to stop.

"WHAT! IMMPOSIBLE?!" screamed Destructor.

"Anything's possible!" exclaimed Damien

The yellow ranger then threw back Destructor.

"Lion Smasher FIRE!" shorted Damien as the mouth on his Lion Smasher opened and fired at the alien.

"AHHHH!" screamed Destructor as he was blasted into a pile of barrels.

"WOW! This is so awesome!" exclaimed Damien as looked at his weapon.

Trevor and Cortes resumed their sword battle, but neither was gaining the upper hand.

"Just because you have a new sword doesn't mean you can defeat me." Said Cortes as he kicked the red ranger away.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I gonna give up!" said Trevor as he pulled out his Beast Blaster in sword mode.

Trevor then slash Cortes with both swords and Cortes was struggling to defend against the onslaught of slashes.

"How are you this fast? You couldn't even keep up with me at first." Cortes said angrily.

The red ranger's sword began to glow red as he said, "Honestly I don't really know, guess I'm just a lucky ranger."

Cortes glared at the red ranger as Trevor begin to speed up and slash the grey alien, multiple times.

"AHHH!" screamed Cortes as he was slashed and was knocked back.

"Take this!" shouted Trevor as he sent two red slashes at Cortes.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Cortes as he was knocked back.

The three aliens were knocked into each other as the rangers walked up to them.

"Don't you think you've won anything!" said Malevia as she pointed at the rangers.

"All you've done was delayed our invasion." said Destructor.

"Mark my words rangers, the Earth will belong to Lord Incisor, you have no idea what you have just gotten involved with, you will be destroyed." declared Cortes as the three left.

"Alright guys let's go back to Chronos." said Trevor as the others nodded.

The rangers then teleported to the cave where Chronos was. As the rangers got back to the cave, they took off their helmets and ran up to celebrate their victory with Chronos.

"Rangers I'm so proud of you. But not isn't the time to celebrate just one victory." Chronos said.

The rangers nodded, "Yes we know Chronos but we're will be ready for whatever they throw at us." said Trevor.

"Si, we'll do whatever it takes to make sure the world stays safe." said Damien.

"We were chosen for a reason and we won't give up in this fight." said Nia.

Chronos nodded, "Good now as rangers you will have to follow three rules."

The rangers nodded as Chronos explained the three rules.

"1. Never use your powers for personal gain, 2. Don't escalate a fight unless your enemy forces you to, and 3. No one must ever know that you are a ranger." explained Chronos, "As long as you follow these three rules the power will always be with you."

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not adding a new chapter. I just started my sophomore year of college and I couldn't find the time to update this story, so I might not be able to update so often but I'm going to do my best to update the story. Please keep up the feedback it really helps me out. Also, I'm looking of ideas for monsters, so if you would like to help with monsters, please send me your ideas. Thank you for your patience.**


	5. What happened to me

Hey guys! So, this is for anybody who was wondering what happened to me. Well there were two big reasons why I've haven't updated.

After I uploaded the last chapter, college had started to take over all my free time, by the time I started the next chapter, and I barely had time to write the chapter. So, I decided to try to write during Christmas, which leads to the next reason.

During Christmas, I came down with writer's block and it hit me so hard, that I almost decided to give up.

But, I'm the type of person who wants to finish what they started so I decided to read so other power rangers fanfictions for inspiration and it worked.

I want to give a shout out to PerryTheBrave, Sir Perfluous, bandgeek16, and Bookworm101234 your stories have really helped me though my writer's block. I really enjoyed how you guys come up with the characters, battles, and scenarios. Keep up the good work!

Now that I have my inspiration back, I'm almost done with a new chapter, so expect it either tonight or tomorrow afternoon.


	6. Chapter 4: Episode 2

Chapter 4: Episode 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

Trevor had just woken up and got ready to go to school. As he put on a red jacket, he looked over at the desk in his room and a watch with a cover, which had a falcon symbol on it. He smiled as he went over to it and put it on his wrist.

"I still can't believe it. I'm a ranger." He whispered to himself and then opened the first drawer on his desk, which in it had a picture of the Power Rangers Mystic Force.

( **Flashback** )

A 5-year old Trevor could be seen looking on as rangers prepare for their final battle against Octomus the master.

"Wow!" exclaimed Trevor.

After the battle was over, Trevor looked over at his mother and said, "When I grow up I want to be a power ranger!"

His mother smiled at him, "I believe that you will someday sweetie."

( **Flashback End** )

"Trevor! Your breakfast is ready!" shouted his mom as he snapped back to reality.

"Ok!" Trevor shouted back.

In the kitchen, Trevor's mom and Addison, who was wearing a yellow tank top with red shorts on and had on white sneakers. While his mother was wearing a white shirt, black pants, white socks, and black slides.

When Trevor got downstairs, he went over to the table and ate his breakfast.

"Dad already left?" asked Trevor.

"Yea he had to go in early today." answered Addison.

"Oh why?" asked Trevor.

"His boss said that someone's won't be make it today, so they wanted him to come in early." explained his mom.

Trevor's dad is a delivery man for a drink company

"Oh ok." said Trevor as he finished breakfast, then got up and picked up his bookbag and turned toward Addison.

"Addy let's go or I'll leave you behind." said Trevor

Addy then rushed to finish her breakfast and get her bookbag. "You better not! If you do, I'll never forgive you." Addy threated.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Trevor said as he went to his car and put his bookbag in the backseat.

Addy put her bookbag in the backseat, then got in the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt, then Trevor started the car and he backed out the driveway. As he did so he and Addy saw their mom and wave at her, "See you later mom!", "later mom." Addy and Trevor said.

"Have a good day at school you two!" said their mom as they left.

When the car was out of sight, their mom went to clean up the kitchen, before getting ready to go to her job, as office worker. She went to go turn on the TV and saw a special news report.

'Who are these multi-colored heroes who fought against the aliens? Who knows but hopefully they're here to stay.' said the report.

As she saw the report, she smiled, "If only Trevor saw this report, he'd be so happy." She then though back to five years ago

( **Flashback** )

At the age of 12, Trevor and his family had to move from Briarwood to Hamilton, Texas, because of his father's job.

"Are you sure we have to leave?" asked Trevor

"Sorry son but yes we do but don't worry I'm sure you're going to like this new place." said his father.

"Are there any power rangers here?" asked Trevor

"I haven't heard anything but maybe now go finish unpacking honey." said his mother.

"OK." said Trevor as he went upstairs to his room.

After Trevor left, his parents smiled and looked over at the pictures on a dresser. One picture was of Trevor on his first day of kindergarten. The second one was of the family with the birth of Trevor's new sister, Addison. The third was on Trevor and Addison going to Addison's first day and Trevor's first day of his second year of middle school. In the pictures, Trevor was wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts, and red shoes, while Addison was wearing a yellow dress with white sandals. But, they were looking at one picture that was behind the three pictures. It was a picture of Trevor's family at a family reunion and standing next to Trevor's family was his mother's cousin, Dustin Brooks, the yellow ninja storm ranger.

"Should we tell him?" asked his father.

"No not now only when he's old enough." said his mother.

Her husband smiled, "Alright if you say so."

( **Flashback End** )

"If only that was Trevor." she wished, "Oh well, time to get ready for the day." said Trevor's mom.

"Hey bro, did you see to the news yesterday?" asked Addy.

"No why?" asked Trevor.

"They were talking about the monsters that attacked the other day." said Addy.

"Oh really?" asked Trevor.

"Yea how could you not know about it?" asked Addy.

"Ever heard of homework?" asked Trevor sarcastically.

"You weren't at home went they attacked." Addy said.

"Ever heard of a library?" asked Trevor sarcastically.

"Ok point taken. But then 3 power rangers came and stopped them." Addy said excitedly.

Trevor smiled, "power rangers huh? You sure?" he asked.

"Of course, I am! They were so cool! I've never thought that there would be any rangers here." Addy exclaimed.

Trevor started to grin and asked, "so you like the power rangers, sis?"

"Yea!" said Addy happily.

Trevor then pulled up to the Addy's middle school. He drove up to the drop off lane, at the front of the school.

"Thanks for the ride Trev." Addy said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"No problem Addy, have a good day." Trevor said as she got out and went to get her backpack.

"I'll try to, see you later." said Addy as she walked up to the doors. She then turned around and waved at Trevor as he drove off.

"Hey Addison!" said a voice from behind Addy.

Addy turned around, and saw her two friends, Jenny and Clara, running up to her.

"Hey guys!" said Addy as she waved at them.

Jenny and Clara are both 8th graders and have been friends with Addy since elementary school. Jenny has short blonde hair that goes to her neck, blue eyes, and white pearly skin. She was wearing a white blouse, covered with sunflowers designs, under a sky-blue jacket. She also had on a black skirt with black leggings and white socks and shoes. Clara is Asian, with long black hair that reaches her back. She was wear a black shirt, with the kanji for 'hope and love'. She had on blue jean shorts that went to her knees, with black socks, that cover her ankles, and blue and black shoes.

"Nice to see you made it." Jenny said.

"Yea well let's get through this school day." Addy

"Yes, let's." said Clara

( **Meanwhile** )

Incisor was sitting on his throne watching a video of his commanders fighting the rangers.

"So Chronos has given the crystals to some puny humans." he said. "Cortes!"

The doors behind him opened and Cortes walked in and got on to a knee.

"You called Master." Cortes said.

"Get Cocytus and bring him to me." ordered Incisor.

"As you command my lord." said Cortes as he got up and walked towards the prison.

As Cortes walked into the prison, he began to inspect the various aliens that were in the cells. After looking at all go them, he walks out to one humanoid alien, who sitting and had his back turned at the cell. The alien he was looking at had navy colored skin and had seven tentacles coming out of his back.

"Cocytus!" yelled Cortes.

The alien, now named Cocytus, turned around and showed that he had 4 eyes and the lower half of his face had 4 tentacles over his mouth.

"What do you want?" he said as he turned back around with his back to the cell.

"I have a proposition you." Cortes said

"Oh really, well I refuse to listen to what you have to say." Cocytus said angrily.

"Well you don't have a chose. You've been summoned by Lord Incisor." Cortes said with his arms crossed.

"I don't care. I'm not going with you." Cocytus said.

"Oh well if you want to do this the hard way." Cortes said as his right hand began to glow

Cortes opened the cell door and walk up to Cocytus. As Cocytus turned around, he was suddenly pick up bay his neck and was shocked by Cortes.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Cocytus

Soon the shocking stopped, and he was breathing heavily. Cortes then dragged him out of the prison and brought him to Incisor.

"Sorry for taking so long my lord, he wasn't cooperating with me." Cortes said as he threw Cocytus on the ground.

"That's fine Cortes, now go finish the project I've had you working on." ordered Incisor.

"Yes master." Cortes bowed his head and left.

"What do you want from me?" Cocytus asked angrily.

"I have a job for you." Incisor said.

"What's the job?" asked Cocytus.

Incisor pulled up a screen and showed the rangers.

"Who are they?" asked Cocytus.

"They call themselves power rangers, and they have something I want." Incisor said.

"Ok so what is it, and what am I supposed to do?" asked Cocytus.

"I want you to destroy them and don't worry about what it is." Incisor said.

"And why should I listen to you?" asked Cocytus.

"I'll give you your freedom." said Incisor.

Cocytus thought it over and said "No."

Incisor frowned "Why?"

"I have no reason to follow you, you destroyed my planet, and you wouldn't let me go anyway." Cocytus stated.

Incisor then smiled as his eyes glowed red and then looked at Cocytus.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed as he held his head.

Cocytus then got on his knees as he continued to scream. Incisor eyes stopped glowing and Cocytus then became silent and turned his head up and looked at Incisor and grinned with glowing red eyes.

"I'll follow your every command my lord, those rangers will be destroyed." said Cocytus.

( **Back on Earth** )

Trevor's math class had just ended and met up with Damien, who had just got out English.

"Hey Dame, how was English?" asked Trevor as he put his math book in his locker.

"Terrible, I can speak well, but when I comes to the subject, I have a tough time with it." Damien sighed.

"That's just how I am with math. Yea it can be easy, but then it gets so much more complicated." Trevor said.

"Oh, so you do hate math." said a voice from behind them.

The 2 turn around and saw a young black man with black hair, a green shirt with a basketball on it, he had on tan colored pants, white socks with lime green shoes, a black hat, and an apple watch on his left wrist.

"Sup James, good to see you." Trevor said as he walked up to James and gave each other a hive-fived.

"Yea Trev good to see you too." said James. "By the way, who's your friend?"

"Oh, James this is Damien. Damien this is James." Trevor said.

James and Damien shook each other's hands.

"Nice to meet Damien." James said.

"Si, nice to meet you, too James." Damien said.

"So, James are you heading to math now?" asked Trevor.

"Yea, how you know?" asked James.

"Well considering I just left from there, you going to the math hall, and you saying that you hate math, I figured as much."

James smiled nervously, "Oh."

They all laughed.

"Oh, are you going to the football game tonight?" asked Trevor.

"Of course, I am my older brother is on the team. Remember?" asked James.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." said Trevor.

"You have an older brother?" asked Damien.

"Yea." said James.

"Where is he?" asked Damien.

"He should be in science class now." James said.

"Come to think of it, Nia should be going there, too." Trevor said.

"Well I got to go see you guys later." James said.

"See ya." said Trevor and Damien as James walk to his class.

"Well we should get going to history." Trevor said.

"Yea…" Damien said while slouching.

"What's wrong?" asked Trevor as they walked to their class.

"That class so boring. Why do we have to have that class?" asked Damien

"So, we don't make the same mistakes as our ancestors did." explained Trevor they walked into their class.

"Whatever." Damien said as they sat down in their seats.

Nia was walking down the science hall going for her science class.

As she was walking, she looked down at her left wrist, which had a watch similar like Trevor except it had a dolphin on the cover.

"This has to be a dream. I just can't believe it." she said.

Nia may not look like it but, she is actually a big power ranger fan ever since she was little but, she hid it because she began to be bullied because of it. Until one day.

 **(Flashback)**

A 10-year-old Nia was sitting while hugging her legs, crying as she was surrounded by a group of 12-year-old boys laughing at her.

"HAHA! Power ranger geek! HAHA!" said one of the boys.

"Power rangers? HA! What are you 5?!" said another boy.

Nia looked around for help but most people either ignored what was happening or just laughed it off.

Nia then began to start crying even harder as the boys continued.

But then, a voice was heard from behind the boys.

"HEY, STOP!" said the voice.

Nia looked up and the boys turned around and saw an 11-year-old boy, wearing white and black hoodie with black shorts and black shoes on, glaring at the boys.

"And who are you?" asked one of the boys, glaring at the boy in front of them.

"Don't worry about it! Why are bullying her?!" exclaimed the boy.

"Cuz we can." said the largest boy of the group.

"That's no reason to bully anyone. Bullying just shows how weak you are and that you have low self-esteem." teased the boy with a smirk.

The group of boys then ganged up on the boy, but the boy was able to dodge them, which made them land on the ground. As the group of boys kept trying the tackle the boy but they couldn't catch him as he was too fast for them. The boys eventually got tired of chasing the boy around and decided to surround him and charged at him.

"Hm." Said the boys slid on the ground and made the group of boys hit each other on the head and were out cold.

Nia was studded at what happened as the boy walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go before they wake up." The boy said to her.

She blushed at the contact, "O-Okay." she nodded.

They walked into a nearby park and sat down on a bench.

"You okay?' asked the boy as he looked over at Nia.

"Uh yea I'm fine. Thanks for helping me." she said nervously.

The boy smiled, "No problem, so what's your name?" he asked.

Nia blushed at the boy's smile, "I-it's N-Nia." she said while looking at the ground, "What's yours?" she asked.

"Nia that's a cute name, and I'm Carson. Carson Wilkens." Carson said as he put his right thumb up.

"T-t-t-thanks." Nia said, while blushing.

"So why were those kids bullying you?" Carson asked.

Nia look down at down at the ground and said, "W-well I'm a p-p-power ran-ranger fan and that's the reason they bully me every day."

Carson looked at her in disbelieve, "Wow, either they're real idiots or they like power rangers and are afraid to admit it." he said.

Nia looked up at Carson in shock, "Huh, what do you mean 'afraid to admit it'?" she asked.

"They're the type of people try to act older than they are and try to hide their kid stuff." Carson said.

"You seem real smart for how old you are." Nia said.

"I get that from everybody." Carson said with a toothy grin

Nia then began to laugh at his grin and Carson notice it.

"That's a cute laugh you got there." he said.

Nia stopped laugh and began to blush in embarrassment. "So how did you learn how to move like you did back there?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well I'm a football player, so we you play you learn a thing or two about how to avoid people charging at you." Carson said

"Oh really, football is one of my favorite sports." Nia said

"Oh, you should come to my game next week." Carson said as he got up off the bench held his hand out.

"Where are we going?" asked Nia.

"Well I got to get home and I figure that I should walk you home, just in case those bullies come back." Carson said.

"Ok but you don't where I live." Nia said.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"By the elementary school." she said.

Carson smiled, "Hey so do I!"

Nia's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yea, well let's go." Carson said.

Nia then took his hand and led him to her house. On the way to her house, the 2 kids were locked in a conversation about each other. When the got to Nia's house, she let go of Carson's hand turned to him.

"Well I'm home, are you sure you can make to your house?" she asked worriedly.

"Yea, I've done it before and besides my house is across the street two houses to the left." Carson said with his right thumb up.

Nia walked over to Carson and gave him a hug. Carson was shocked, but he hugged her back.

"Ok if you're sure, bye and thanks again." Nia said.

"No problem, and don't get sad because some people think stuff you like are too childish." Carson said as they broke their hug.

Carson began to walk to his house, he then stopped and turned around and said, "By the way, I'm a power ranger fan, too."

Nia's eyes widen, and then smiled and waved at Carson, who waved back as he went to his house.

Nia, while watching to make sure he got home, put her hand on her chest felt her heart pounding.

She then smiled to herself, "I think made a new friend and I may have my 1st crush."

She then walked into her house.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

While Nia was still in her daydream, she didn't notice where she was going she walked right into the back of a young man.

"Oof! Sorry about that." Nia said.

"Oh, it's fine." said the man as he smiled.

When Nia looked up at the young man, she gasped.

She recognized that smile!

"Carson is that you?!" she asked.

Carson was wearing a black and red football jersey with the #4 on over a black jacket. He was also wearing grey camo pants, and black and white Nike shoes. He had on a black wristband on his right wrist and a smartwatch on his left wrist. He also had a black and blue backpack on.

"Yea that's my name." Carson said as put his hands in his pockets.

"Y-yea i-it's g-great t-to see you a-again." Nia said nervously.

"You ok?" he asked.

Nia then begun to blush, "Uhhhhh yea I'm fine don't worry about me!" she exclaimed.

"Ok and who are you?" Carson asked.

"…Huh?" Nia asked, shocked.

"You said 'again' but I don't remember seeing you anywhere before." Carson said.

"It's me Nia! don't you remember me from middle school?" Nia exclaimed.

Carson put his hand on his chin and began to think.

"Hmm…Nia…Nia...Oh!" he exclaimed.

Nia looked up at him, shocked at the noise he made.

"What?" she asked.

"I remember you now. You're that cute clarinet player from the band and one of the basketball players." He said.

Nia began to blush again and turn her face away from Carson.

"I'm not that cute." She said in a low tone, but Carson was able to hear it.

"Yes, you are." He said with a smile.

The smile made Nia blush more, so she decided to change the subject.

"W-whatever, at least you remembered me." Nia said.

"Yea, sorry about that." Carson said while rubbing the back of his head, "I've have a lot on my mind."

"Really?" she asked, to which he nodded, "Like what?"

Carson then pointed to the football jersey he was currently wearing, "The first game of the season tonight." He said

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about the game." Nia said.

"Really, well isn't your brother on the team and I'm pretty sure the band director lets the band know the football team's schedule." Carson said with a grin.

Nia pouted and crossed her arms, "Shut up! I know I just have a lot of things on my mind, too." she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it." Nia said while looking away from the boy.

"Wow, so cold" Carson said while pretending to be hurt.

Nia then laughed at what he was doing, and Carson heard her laugh and smiled again.

"You still have that cute laugh." he said.

Nia then stopped laughing as her heart began to beat faster, "S-so y-you r-remember that day." she whispered while blushing.

"Huh?" he asked, "Did you say something?"

Nia then snapped out of her daze, "N-no! I didn't!" she shouted with a red face.

Carson raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, "If you say so, well I've got to get to my class. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Science, why?" she asked.

"I'm headed there too. Want to walk there with me?" he asked.

Nia began to blush again, "O-oh s-sure, if y-you w-want to."

Carson smiled and grabbed her hand dragged her to their class.

When the got to the class, one of the girls got up went over to Carson.

"Hey, Car!" said the girl.

"Hey, Julie how are you doing." said Carson.

Julie is the captain of the cheerleading team, as well as the student council president. She was wearing he cheer uniform, with jogging on and plain white sneakers. She has light brown hair, that reaches to her shoulder blades, which she had tried. She also had pearly white skin and brown eyes.

"So, you ready for the game tonight?" she asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." he said while scratching the back of his head, "It's my 1st start in high school, besides junior varsity last year."

"Well then, I'll cheer extra hard for you then." Julie said with a wink and a smile.

"Thanks!" said Carson.

The two continued to talk, while walking over to their seats. While they were doing that, Nia watched them with an angry expression on her face.

"Let's just get this class over with." she as she went to her desk, still looking over at Carson and Julie.

Back in the cave, Chronos was looking at pictures of the Earth.

"I've never got a chance to see this planet after all the years of hiding." he said, "It's really beautiful."

Then an alarm went off, and Chronos jumped out of his chair.

"What's going on?!" Chronos exclaimed.

He then turned to his computer and on the screen, he saw Cocytus followed by an army of ingots.

"Oh no, I've got to warn the rangers." Chronos said as he walked up to his computer.

After school ended, the rangers were walking over to Trevor's car.

"So, you guys ready for the game tonight?" asked Trever as he turned towards his friends.

"Si it will be the first football game I've ever been to." said Damien excitedly.

"Yea! I can't wait for it either." Nia said.

Trevor then grinned at Nia, "Oh and would that be because you happen to like one of the receivers on the team?" he asked.

Nia blushed, "W-what a-are you t-talking about?!" she shouted.

"Come on Nia, it's completely obvious." said Damien.

"I…. I…." Nia said, "Is it really that obvious?" she sighed.

"Well yea." said a voice from behind the three.

They turned around to see 2 young men standing next to each other.

Both of the men stood at 6'3 and looked very mature. One of the them wore navy pants with navy and black shoes. He was also wearing a Houston Astros baseball jersey, unbuttoned, showing the white shirt, he was wearing underneath the jersey. The other was wearing blue jeans with black shoes. He also had on a similar football jersey on as Carson, but with the #15 on it. He also had on a football lettermen jacket over it. There are Nia's older twin brothers, David and Jeremy.

"Sup sis!" said David, wearing the football jersey.

"How's it going?" asked Jeremy, who was wearing the baseball jersey.

"It's going good guys, how about you David you ready for the game tonight?" asked Trevor

"Oh! You better believe I am!" exclaimed David, "This is my last year and I want that championship!"

Then they all heard a beeping sound.

"What was that?" asked Jeremy.

'Guys!' Damian whispered to Trevor and Nia, while holding up his yellow watch with a lion cover on it.

Trevor and Nia nodded.

"We gotta go guys." Trevor said.

"Why you guys aren't staying to help get everything ready for the game?" asked David.

"Well we got a ton of homework to do." Nia said.

"Well ok see you guys later." Said Jeremy.

David and Jeremy then walked over to the fieldhouse, that was connected the football field.

"Alright let's go guys!" said Trevor as he and the others got in his car and drove toward the cave when Chronos is.

As the rangers pulled up to the cave, they got out of the car and went over Chronos.

"Rangers!" Chronos exclaimed when he saw them.

"What is it Chronos?" asked Trevor.

"Please take a look at the screen." Chronos said as he pressed a button on his keyboard.

The rangers then look up at the computer screen and saw Cocytus, attacking the city and with him an army of ingots.

"Who's the alien with the tentacles coming out of his back?" asked Nia.

"He's Cocytus an alien whose race was known to manipulate ice. He was also a prisoner of Incisor." Chronos explained.

"Why would he help him shouldn't he want to destroy him?" asked Damien.

"Incisor has ways to make his prisoners bend to his will. Now go and stop him rangers." Chronos said.

The rangers nodded.

"Let's do it guys! It's morphin' time!" shouted Trevor.

"Si!" said Damien.

"Right!" said Nia.

They raised their right arm to the side and punched out their left fist and shouted, "Beast Force Awaken!" and brought their left wrist morphers under the one on the right.

 **(Morphing Sequence)**

"Red Falcon!"

"Yellow Lion!"

"Blue Dolphin!"

 **(Sequence End)**

After the rangers finished morphing, they were then teleported to the monster sighting.

When the rangers got to the battleground, they were in front of the Cocytus and his army.

"So, you are the insects who goes against Master Incisor. You don't look that impressive to me." Cocytus said.

"Well what you see is what you get." Trevor said.

"Heh. Get them!" Cocytus said, and the ingots ran at then rangers.

"Let's go guys!" said Trevor as the rangers ran forward with their blasters in hand.

"All right!" the others shouted as the ran behind him.

Trevor jumped over a mass of ingots and lands in the middle of them. The ingots turned to face him, but Trevor began slash and kick the ingots.

"HAH!" "YAH!" screamed Trevor as he slashed the ingots.

"This is so fun!" Trevor said as he began to fight more ingots.

Damien used his beast blaster to shoot down the ingots that were advancing on him. As he was firing, he heard a noise behind him. He then turned around and saw some more ingots, trying to strike him. The yellow ranger then kicked them away and then punched the other ones around.

"Oh, Si!" exclaimed Damien as summoned his Lion Smasher and used it with his beast blaster and shot at the ingots and caused them to explode.

Nia was punching, kicking and slashing all the ingots that got in her way.

"Take that, and that, and that, and that!" she said as kick, punch and cut the ingots.

She was then surrounded by more ingots and then they charge at her. She then changed her sword back into a gun and spun around while firing her gun at them, cause most of the ingot to the ground. The blue ranger then backflipped over the pile and pulled out her bow and shot multiple arrows at the ingots and hit them in the chest and cause then to fall on the floor.

"Ha! Looks like mom was right about making me try archery out." Nia said.

After Trevor finished off the ingots around he ran towards Cocytus, both swords in hand.

"Impressive ranger, but can you stand up to me?!" exclaimed Cocytus as he created two swords out of ice over his hands.

The red ranger got into a stance with his beast blade, in his left hand, in front of him and his falcon sword, in his right hand, to his side.

"I don't think I know!" Trevor said as he ran at Cocytus.

The red ranger then brought his falcon sword up at Cocytus, but he blocked it with his left hand and kicked Trevor away. Trevor rolled on the ground and got back on his feet. His blades then began to glow red and he sent multiple red slashes at Cocytus. Cocytus was able to dodge most of them, a few of them gashed him on his arms.

Trevor then fired his beast blaster at Cocytus. But Cocytus used his swords to deflect the shots away.

"You'll half to do better than that if you want to beat me you little insect!" Cocytus said as he put his swords in the ground, which caused it to split open and ice spikes began to come up and towards the red ranger.

"Uh oh." Trevor said.

He jumped away to avoid the spikes.

"You can't escape from my ice spears!" Cocytus said as he made even made more spikes come out from buildings.

"Watch me!" said Trevor as he kept dodging to spikes.

Trevor then jumped behind a building, as the spikes

'This doesn't look good. I can't keep dodging." Trevor thought as hid behind a building.

'I need to think of a plan, but what?' the red ranger thought as began to look around for anything he could use.

Damien and Nia where just finishing up the last of the ingots, and then both regrouped.

"Everything's ok on you end?" asked Nia.

"Si, all clear." Damien nodded.

The blue ranger then began to look around, and noticed Trevor wasn't with them.

"Where's Trevor?" asked Nia, worriedly.

"No lo se. Last time I saw him he went off to take on squid face." Damien said.

"Well let's go find him, he may need us." Nia said.

The yellow ranger nodded, and they ran to find Trevor.

"Where are you red ranger? Why don't you come out and play?" Cocytus asked.

Trevor was still looking around, when he saw the others ran up to the building he was in.

"Guys!" Trevor said happily, but immediately regretted it.

Not only then his friends hear him, so did Cocytus, too.

"They you are!" Cocytus said as his sword glowed and shot a beam to where Trevor was hiding.

"AHHHHHH!" Trevor screamed as he was blown away.

"Trevor!" the others screamed as he landed over by them.

The other ran over to him and help him up.

"Are you ok?" Nia asked.

"Yea, I'm ok." Trevor said, "Hey guys I got a plan."

"Really what is it?" asked Damien.

Trevor then told them his plan.

Then there was a blast of ice that blasted them to the ground, and Cocytus walked out.

"Now where did you go?" Cocytus asked angrily.

"Over tentacle face!" Nia said while running.

'This better work Trev.' Nia thought as she turned a corner

Cocytus growled and then ran after her. Nia then ran to a dead end and turn around and face Cocytus.

"It looks like you friends abandoned you." Cocytus said as both of his swords glowed, "It's over for you, blue ranger any last words?"

"Yea." Nia said as she pulled her beast blaster out and pointed out Cocytus, "You might want to watch to your back."

Cocytus then turned and saw the red and yellow rangers with their beast blasters pointed at them.

"Now guys!" shouted Trevor.

"Right!" shouted the others

"Beast Blaster FULL POWER!" said the rangers.

"FIRE!" shouted the rangers.

"NOOOO!" screamed Cocytus as he was blasted.

"Did we do it?" asked Nia.

There was a bright flash and Cocytus was transported away.

"He got away." Damien said, as the put their guns away.

"Yea, but I got a feeling he'll be back. Let's go guys" said Trevor.

The nodded and teleported back to the cave.

"It seems like Incisor has a plan for Cocytus if he called him back." Chronos said as the rangers told him what happened.

"Yea it seems like it." Trevor said.

"I'll keep a look out rangers, so you should be getting back." Chronos said

"Yea the game's about to start." Damien said as they walked towards to Trevor's car

"Yea let's go so Nia can see her crush play." Trevor said as pointed to Nia.

Nia blushed, "H-hey!" she said as she punched Trevor in the arm.

"Ouch. That hurt." Trevor said as he rubbed his arm.

"It was supposed to. Hmph!" Nia said as she crossed her arms and turned away from Trevor as he and Damien laughed as then got back to school and went to the game.

 **AN: I'm bbbbbaaaacccckkkk. So how you like the chapter. I know it's long but that's because the new characters I introduced. Future chapters more than likely won't be long because of my college schedule, but I hope to be able to continue writing. Please keep up with the feedback because it really helps me out. Later!**


	7. Chapter 5: Episode 3

Chapter 5: Episode 3

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

An alarm could be here as Damien' eyebrows twitched at the sound. "Callate!" he screamed as hit his alarm and turned away from the alarm. The sun's rays shined though the window to where Damien turned to, which caused him to groan and roll over and away from the window.

"Despierta hijo!" came a voice from Damien's bedroom door.

"Cinco minutos mas por favor." Damien said, half-asleep.

His door opened and a middle-aged Mexican woman with short median length hair, wearing a white dress shirt with white pants, and tan sandals. It was Damien's mother.

"Get up and get ready you have school today." his mother said as she walked over and shook him.

"Si madre." Damien said as he slowly got out of his bed.

He and his mom walked into the kitchen, which Damien's father was cooking breakfast. His father was middle-aged and muscular man, wearing a black polo shirt and blue jeans. His hair was spiked up and had a mustache.

"Buenos dias hijo." said his dad.

"Buenos dias padre." Damien said as he sat down at to table.

After eating breakfast, Damien got his bookbag and go ready to leave for school.

"Damien." his father called out to him.

"What is it dad?" Damien asked.

"Do you want to go to school like that?" his father asked.

Damien looked down and saw that he was still in his pajamas.

His eyes widened, "Aww man, I forgot!" he screamed as he threw his backpack on the floor and ran back into his room. After a few minutes, he came into the kitchen, but this not his PJs, instead he was wearing a yellow shirt under a black jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"That's better." said his mom as she was giggling.

"Not funny mom." Damien said with a huff.

Both of his parent began to laugh, at his reaction. After a while, Damien slowly began to laugh at what he did.

"I know what, it was pretty funny actually." Damien said.

He walked over to his parents and gave them both a hug and walked over to the door.

"Hasta luego mama papa, te amo." Damien said as he walked towards the door.

"Te amo, hijo, que tengas un buen dia." said his parents.

After Damien left, his parents continued eating breakfast.

"I'm so happy for our son." his mother said.

"Me too, cielo. He has changed from when we first moved here." his father said.

"Si." Damien's mother said as she recalled the day the moved to Texas.

 **(Flashback)**

9-year-old Damien was sitting in a car with and angry face, as his parents had just finished packing up.

"Mama do we have to leave?" Damien asked.

"I'm sorry hijo, but yes." his mom said.

"Why, I have so many friends here and our family lives close by." Damien said.

"I know hijo, but your mother's job transferred her to Hamilton, so we have to move." his father said, as he and his wife got in the car.

Damien just crossed his arms and looked away from his parents. His parents looked at him with sad smiles.

"Listen Damien, I know you don't want to leave all your friends behind, but I'm sure you can make new ones." his mom said.

"Si hijo. You'll make many friends in Hamilton." his father said.

"Fine…" Damien said as they drove off to Hamilton, Texas.

Once they were finished moving in, Damien was looking around the new house.

"How's the new house hijo?" asked his mother.

"It's ok…" said Damien as he walked into his room.

His parents were looking at worriedly.

 **(Flashback End)**

"Well I've got to go to work now." Damien's father said as he got up.

"Ok cielo love you." His mom said as she got up and walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

 **Meanwhile**

On Incisor's ship, Cocytus was laying on a table with his eyes close and had tubes stuck into him. He was in a room that was surrounded by medical equipment, thee table he was on was in the middle of the room and had a monitor, where the tubes were connected to. A door to his left opened and Incisor walked in.

Cocytus opened his eyes and looked over at Incisor.

"My lord…" Cocytus said, weakly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Incisor.

"Better than yesterday, master." Cocytus said.

"Good cause once you're better you will destroy the rangers." Incisor said.

"But I feel well enough to fight them now." Cocytus said as he tried to get up but fell back on the table.

"Do not worry just rest and you will have your chance once again." Incisor said as he began to walk away.

"Yes, my master." Cocytus said as he went to sleep.

Incisor walked out the room into a long hallway and went into a laboratory and in it was Cortes, who was working on something.

"How is your machine going?" asked Incisor.

Cortes turned towards and got down on one knee.

"It is going well my lord. It should be finished by the end of the day." Cortes said.

"Excellent Cortes! You are one of my best warriors." Incisor said.

"Your praise the world to me my lord." Cortes said.

"Good, now have an army of ingots waiting for when Cocytus is better." Incisor ordered as he left.

"As you wish my lord." Cortes said.

 **Back on Earth**

"About time you got here Damien." Trevor said as Damien was running over to him.

"Sorry, I almost came here still in my pajamas." Damien said as he rubbed back of his head.

"Now…ha-ha… that would…ha-ha… be funny to see. HAHAHA!" Trevor said as he tried not to laugh but failed.

"Hey! It's not funny Trev!" Damien exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on! It's funny and you know it." Trevor said as he held his side from laughing.

Damien then slowly began to laugh.

"Ok, fine you're right it is kind of funny." Damien said.

"Let's go I got to go get Carson and James too." Trevor said as they calmed.

"Why don't they usually take the bus." Damien said as he got in the passenger seat of Trevor's car.

"Yea but they missed it, because James wouldn't get up, so Carson texted me, to come get them." Trevor said as he got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Oh ok." Damien said as they left his neighborhood.

"I can't believe overslept and made us miss the bus." Carson said to James as they were outside their house, waiting for Trevor.

"I'm sorry, you know I'm not a mourning person." James said.

Carson was now wear a black sleeveless shirt with a hood on the back. It the number four on the front in red and outlined in white. The number was in a grey box and under the box was six stars, lined up in a row. Under the stars, were three lines, colored red, grey, and white.

"Well I'm not either but that doesn't mean you shouldn't get up for bus to school. I mean I was up and ready to go." Carson said.

"Well I'm not you and you're not the boss of me." James shot at Carson.

"I am when mom and dad aren't here." Carson shot back.

"Whatever." James said as he looked away from Carson.

Trevor's car then pulled up to their house he then rolled down his windows and said, "Hey! Did someone call a taxi!"

Carson smirked and said as he and James got up, "Yea I did. Let's go James."

They both noticed Damien in the passenger seat as they were getting into the backseat.

"Hey what's your name?" Carson asked as Trevor began to back out the driveway and take them to school.

"Damien Hernandez." He said as he turned to look at Carson.

"Oh! I know you. You're on the soccer team, right?" Carson asked.

"Yes, I am." Damien said.

"Well it's cool to meet you." Carson said as he held is hand out.

"Likewise." Damien said as he shook Carson's hand.

The boys made to the school parking lot and began to walk to the school building. When they walked into the building, they ran into Nia, who had gotten off the bus.

"Hey Nia!" said Trevor as he waved at her.

Nia was about to wave back, but she noticed Carson with him, and she blushed and looked away from them.

"H-hey guys." Nia said softly as the boys walked up to her.

"Hey Nia! How are you today?" Carson asked.

Nia's face began to turn red, as she began to stutter. Trevor, Damien, and James smirked at what was going on between the two.

"Well it seems like class is about to start isn't?" James said to Trevor and Damien.

"Yeah I think so." Trevor said.

"Si mi amigos." Damien said.

The 3 guys left, and Nia looked at them with an angry and fearful look, but they just smirked at her as they walked away.

"Well that was weird." Carson said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yea, w-weird." Nia said, while poking her index fingers together.

"I thought their classes don't start for another hour." Carson said.

"…Huh?" Nia asked as she looked.

"Yea, they have the same science class, and James said it doesn't start until 8:30, but it's only 7." Carson said, looking at his watch.

Nia then had a dark look on her face. She was shaking, and she clenched her fists.

"Umm Nia are you ok?" Carson asked as he slowly backed away.

"Yea, just fine. I'm just going to have a talk with those three later." Nia said, with a dark smile.

"O…okay." Carson said, "Well I'm going to class now. Later."

"Later…Ah! Wait." Nia said as she calmed down and saw that Carson was walking away and saw him meet up with Julie and walk away.

"Ah dammit! I'm so gonna kill those guys" she exclaimed as she went to class.

On Incisor's ship, Incisor was walking to were Cocytus was resting in. As the door open he saw that Cocytus was sitting up and wasn't connected to the monitor. Incisor smiled and walked over to Cocytus.

"My master!" Cocytus said as he kneed in front.

"How are you feeling?" Incisor asked.

"Yes, and I await you orders master." Cocytus said.

"Good, you well go back to earth, with the ingots and destroy the rangers." Incisor ordered.

"Yes, my master as you command. Those rangers will be destroyed." Cocytus said.

"Excellent now go!" Incisor said.

"As you wish, my master." Cocytus said as he left.

After Cocytus left, Incisor pressed a bottom on his left wrist, and said, "Cortes how's your machine coming along?"

"It's coming along just fine my lord. Just a few more modifications then it will be complete." Cortes said.

"Good, this machine better work, Cocytus." Incisor said.

"I assure you my lord this machine will prove to be very useful to you." Cortes said.

"If it doesn't you know what will happen right?" Incisor said.

"Y-yes m-my l-lord." a scared Cortes said.

"Good, I'll be waiting for it, you are dismissed Cortes." Incisor said

"Yes, my lord." Cortes.

 **Back on Earth**

"Come on, Nia we were just trying to help get closer to him." Trevor said.

Trevor and Nia had just left school after it finished, and they were going to pick up Addy. Nia was angry and ignoring him as they were driving up to Addy's school. Nia had her arms crossed and was facing away from Trevor.

"Yea, and by leaving me there without a chance to prepare myself at all, yea thanks a lot." Nia said.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that you scared him away." Trevor said as they made it to Addy's school, Trevor got out of his car to look for Addy.

"That happened because of you guys trying to 'help' me." Nia said.

After a few minutes, Trevor saw Addy walk out the school doors and was looking for him.

"Hey! Addy over here!" said Trevor as he was waving his hand.

Addy heard him and looked over at him. She smiled and ran over to him.

"Hey bro, how are you?" said Addy as she gave him a hug.

Trevor returned the hug and said, "I'm good. How about you?"

The two siblings separated and Addy, who noticed Nia in the passenger seat, said, "I'm fine and who's that girl with you?"

Nia got out of the car and walked over to Addy.

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Nia Douglas." Nia said as she held out her hand.

Addy smiled and shook Nia's hand, "I'm Addison Brooks, or Addy for short, it's nice to meet you too."

The two let go of each other's hand and Addy asked, "So why are you with my brother?"

"Oh, he's taking me home since I don't have band practice today." Nia said.

"Oh, ok." Addy said with a weird look in her eyes.

Trevor and Nia notice this and Trevor asked, "Hey sis, are you ok?"

Addy blinked and look at her brother.

"O-oh it's noting, just tired." Addy said.

"Well ok then shall we be on own way home?" Trevor asked as they all got in his car.

"Yea.", "Ok." Nia and Addy said.

As they left the school, Addy kept staring at Nia, as she was still complaining about what happened earlier, to Trevor.

'Hmmm what's then relationship?' thought Addy.

"Hey bro where's Damien?" Addy asked.

"Oh, he stayed after to talk to his soccer coach about scholarships to play college soccer." Trevor said.

"Now, but isn't it a little too early for that?" Addy asked.

"Not really, some players can still commit now." Trevor said.

"Oh ok." Addy said.

 **At the cave**

Chronos was looking over his computer, watching for and sigh of trouble. He then noticed a light beam leave Incisor's ship and land on Earth. He zoomed on what it was and saw that it was Cocytus and an army of ingots.

"Oh no, I have got to alert the rangers." Chronos said as he began to contact the rangers.

 **Back with Trevor and Nia**

Trevor and the others were heading to Nia's house, but then there was a beeping sound coming Trevor's and Nia's watches, Trevor looked over Nia and nodded at her, then she answered it.

Addy heard it, "What's that sound?" she asked.

"Oh, that was Nia's phone." Trevor said.

"What is it Chronos?" asked Nia silently.

"Cocytus is back, and he brought more ingots with him, you have to hurry." Chronos said.

"Ok, but we don't have Damien with us right now." Nia whispered.

"Don't worry I'll let him know." Chronos said.

"Alright, thanks Chronos we'll take care of it." Nia said.

"Ok good luck rangers." Chronos said as he ended the call.

Trevor looked over at Nia.

"What he said?" he asked.

"Old squid face is back." Nia whispered to him.

Trevor nodded and began to drive to his house. Addy gave him a confused looked as she noticed him change direction.

"What's going on Trev, why are going to drop off Nia?" she asked.

"Oh, Damien just called Nia and asked if we can go get him." Trevor said.

Addy frowned, "And why is Nia going with you?" she asked.

They made it to his house and Trevor turned around to look at Addy, "Well Nia lives close to the school so that's why she's coming with me."

Addy raised an eyebrow, "Well ok then see you later." she said as she walked into the door.

Trevor then looked at Nia, "Did Chronos say where he is?" he asked.

"Yea he sent me his location." Nia said, as she opened the cover of her watch, which projected a screen of their town.

"Alright there he is. Let's go" Trevor said as he pointed to where a red dot was.

He and Nia then drove over to where Cocytus was. When they got there, they saw people running for their lives and ingots attacking everything in their way. They got out of the car and ran in front of the ingots. Cocytus walked to them.

"Nice to see you again rangers where's the third one did he run off on you?" asked Cocytus.

"Don't worry he'll be here later." Trevor said as he got into a stand.

"Yea you have more things to worry about." Nia said.

"Get them!" Cocytus ordered as the ingots ran at the rangers

Trevor jumped over the ingots and landed behind them and punched an ingot that tried to slash him. He then kicked one away block an oncoming slash. An ingot jumped in the air and grabbed the red ranger and threw him on the ground. As Trevor got up, but the ingots were ready for him as two ingots grabbed his arms and the others began to punch and kick him.

Nia ducked under a punch and jumped up to avoid a sweep kick. She began to kick an ingot that was tried to sneak up on her. An ingot punched her in the stomach and kicked her away. As Nia rolled on the ground the ingot ran at her, but she was able the punch two off the away and jumped over the rest of them.

Trevor was thrown into a table, but he got back up as an ingot tried to slash him. He used a spin kicked the ingot away and punched another away. But an ingot jumped on his back, which forced him on the ground. He elbowed the ingot and jumped off the ground and immediately meet a fist to his stomach, that sent him into a wall.

Nia looked over and saw Trevor flew through a wall. "Trevor No!" she screamed. But, then the ingots began to get the upper hand on her and she was kicked to the ground again. She tried to get back up, but she got kicked again and landed over by Trevor.

Trevor pulled himself out the wall and limped over to Nia, "Are you ok, Nia?" he asked, worriedly.

Nia slowly got up and looked over at Trevor, "I could ask you the same thing." she said.

"I think it's time to get serious." Trevor said with a grin.

Nia nodded, "Yea I think so too." she said.

"It's morphin' time." Trevor said as they summoned their morphers.

"BEAST FORCE AWAKEN!" they both said.

 **Morph Sequence**

"Red Falcon!"

"Blue Dolphin!"

 **End Sequence**

"Beast blasters, sword mode!" the two rangers said.

 **With Damien**

"Vaya, coach worries too much, it's not like I have to choose a college now. I'm just a sophomore." Damien said as he left his coaches office.

Damien was called in to the coach's office right after school had ended. His coach wanted to see if Damien was planning on playing college soccer, which Damien said yes.

"I already told him that I was talking to college coaches, but no he still wants me to make sure that I was." Damien said, annoyed.

"Porque las time to call Trevor." Damien said as he walked to his locker.

As Damien was about to call Trevor, but his watch went off. His eyes widen as he ran outside and looked around. When he found that he was alone, he answered the call.

"Damien here, what's up Chronos?" he asked.

"Damien, Cocytus is back and he's destroying the city." Chronos said.

Damien's eyes widen, "Ok where are Trev and Nia?" he asked, worriedly.

"I've already contacted them, and they are already in battle. Here are the coordinates." Chronos said.

Damien nodded, "Ok, but how am I going to get there I don't have a car?" he asked.

"Don't worry I've thought about that. Press the button on you left morpher." Chronos said.

Damien nodded and summoned his morphers and pressed his left morpher. After he pressed it, it glowed, and a light shot out and landed right in front of him. When the light died down, it revealed a motorcycle. The bike was yellow with a lion face on the front.

"Damien this is you lion cycle." Chronos said.

"Chevere! Thanks, Chronos, I'm going now." Damien said.

"Good luck Damien." Chronos said as he ended the call.

"Bueno pues, Beast Force Awaken!" Damien said.

 **Morph Sequence**

"Yellow Lion!"

 **End Sequence**

"Vamos!" Damien said as he got on his bike.

He saw that Chronos had already put the coordinates in and he drove over to the others.

 **Back at the Battle**

Trevor and Nia were slowly beginning to get over whelmed by the ingots.

"Trevor, I think we need a plan." Nia said as she shot an ingot.

"Yea, I think so too." Trevor said as he slashed multiple ingots.

Then they hear a motorcycle and turned around and saw the yellow ranger driving up to them.

"Woah!" the red ranger said.

"Hey guys!" Damien said.

"Where'd that come from?" Nia asked.

"You can thank Chronos for that." Damien said.

"What about us?" Trevor asked.

"Press the button on you left morpher." Damien said.

Trevor and Nia nodded, and both pressed their buttons. The buttons glowed, and two lights came out and two bikes were summoned in front of their respective rangers. The bikes were just like Damien's, but Trevor's was red and has a falcon head on it, while Nia's has dolphin head and was blue.

"Wow!" Nia said.

"Cool. All right let's go guys!" Trevor said.

The rangers got on their bike and drove them at the ingots.

The ingots ran at Trevor and went to slash at him, but he turned his bike to the left and made the back-tire ram into ingots. He brought out his beast blaster and fired at the them. The ingots kept trying to slash at Trevor but then were unable to. Trevor drove around the ingots with his falcon saber and slashed down all of the ingots, completely destroying them.

Damien had his lion smasher out and he was using it to grab the ingots that tried to jump at him. He stopped and got off his bike and the ingots tried to surround him. The yellow jumped up and spin kicked an ingot. He then turned to his left and punched an ingot that was sneaking up on him. An ingot brought its sword down on him, but Damien used his lion smasher to grab the sword and he punched the ingot in the stomach. He then pulled out his beast blaster and he spun around and destroyed all the ingots with his lion smasher and beast blaster.

Nia was running over ingots that got in her way. Then she turned around and saw two ingots jump at her. The blue ranger shot them with her beast blaster. More ingots ran at her, and she revved up her bike and changed her blaster into a sword. She slashed them as she drove by them. She then got off her bike and the remaining ingots run at her. She used her sword to block the slashes and punched and kicked them away. She jumped up in the air and summoned her dolphin bow and pulled out an arrow and it glowed. She fired the arrow and it separated into multiple arrows and destroyed the ingots.

The rangers got back on their bikes and regroup with each other.

"Good job guys! Now let's find Cocytus." Trevor said, and the others nodded.

Then a rain of ice sickles was launched at them end knocked the rangers off their bikes.

"Speak of the devil." Nia said they got up.

"Let's finish this." Cocytus said as he made his two ice swords.

"Let's go guys! Beast blaster sword mode!" said Trevor

"Right! Beast blaster sword mode!" said the other rangers.

The rangers ran at Cocytus and Trevor slashed at him first, but he blocked it and kicked him to the side. Damien and Nia slashed at him next, but he knocked their slashes away and slashed them. Trevor jumped at Cocytus and slashed Cocytus' chest. The slash caused him to stumble back, but he regained his foot and kick at Trevor, who dodged the kick, and punched Cocytus in the air. Damien jumped and slashed him to the ground, where Nia shot at Cocytus with her blaster. Cocytus rolled on the ground, but he got back up and stuck his swords in the ground and sent pillars of ice at the rangers. The pillars hit the rangers knock them to the ground.

"It's that all you got?" Cocytus said after he pulled his swords out the ground.

"This doesn't look good guys." Nia said worriedly.

"Hey guys, I've got a plan." Damien said.

"Well what is it?" Trevor said.

The rangers were whispering about Damien's plan, and Cocytus was getting impatient.

"Can you hurry up? I'd like to destroy you now. Cocytus said.

The rangers slowly got back and summoned their weapons and ran at Cocytus. Trevor slash at Cocytus, and then ducked as Damien punched him with his lion smasher. He then turned around and Trevor slashed him with his saber. Cocytus fell back on the ground. Cocytus then got back up and shot the two rangers down.

"HAHAHA! Well I thought you rangers would be stronger than last time, but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye rangers." Cocytus said.

"Actually, you want to double check." Trevor said.

"Little did you know that you fell for our trap." Damien said.

Cocytus raised an eyebrow and notice that there were only two rangers there.

"Wait, where's the blue one?" he asked as looked around.

"Dolphin arrows full power!"

Cocytus turned around and met a volley of arrows. The arrows destroyed his swords and sent him into a wall. Nia ran to the others and helped them up.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked.

"Si.", "Yea." they said.

Cocytus was slowly getting up, and out of the wall.

"Let's finish this guys!" the red ranger said.

"Right!", "Si!" the others said.

The rangers stood next to each other, with Trevor in the middle and Nia and Damien on his left and right, respectively and pulled out their blasters and pointed them at Cocytus.

"Beast Blasters full power!" the rangers said.

They fired at Cocytus.

"AHHHH!" he screamed.

Cocytus started to spark.

"Impossible!" Cocytus said as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"We did it!" the rangers cheered.

 **On Incisor's ship**

The aliens were watching the fight on the screen and Incisor was not happy.

"Grrr, Cortes is your machine finished yet?!" said Incisor angrily.

"Yes, my lord." Cortes said as he crossed his left arm over his chest and bowed.

"Good then use it!" ordered Incisor.

"Yes sir!" Cortes said.

Cortes walked over to a red button on the wall.

"Those rangers are in for a surprise." Cortes said as he pressed the button.

Then at the bottom of the ship opened up and a laser appeared and fired a red beam at the Earth.

 **Back on Earth**

As the rangers were celebrating the red beam came down and hit the spot were Cocytus was destroyed.

"What's that?" asked Trevor.

"I don't know." Nia said.

"But it doesn't look good." Damien said.

The red beam disappeared and from it came Cocytus, but 30 ft tall.

"Woah!" the rangers said.

"I feel even more powerful!" he said as brought up his foot and stomp near the rangers

"AHHH!" said the rangers.

"What're we going to do?" Trevor asked.

"Rangers, I have a solution." Chronos said though their helmets.

"Chronos, what is?" asked Nia.

"Press the button on the right morpher and raise they to the sky." Chronos said.

"Well let's do it guys." Trevor said.

The others nodded and pressed the button and put in the air. Three beams of light of their colors shot in the sky. The three lights went in different direction. The red light went into the air, the yellow light went into a forest, and the blue went into the water. The lights disappeared and out from them came three machines.

"Rangers, these are you zords!" Chronos said.

"Woah." Trevor said looking up at his falcon zord.

"Asombroso." Damien said looking at his lion zord.

"This is so cool!" Nia said while admiring her twin-heading dolphin zord.

"Now rangers broad you zords and destroy Cocytus!" Chronos said as he ended his call.

"Well guys you heard him do go!" said Trevor.

"Right!" said the others.

The rangers jumped into their zords and the cockpits are their respective colors and in Trevor there was a bright red screen behind his head, while Damien and Nia have two bright screens on both sides of their heads.

"Falcon zord power up!" Trevor said.

"Lion zord power up!" Damien said.

"Dolphin zord power up!" Nia said.

The rangers moved towards Cocytus.

"Your machines are no match for me!" said Cocytus.

"Oh, yea well take this!" said Damien as his zord shot missiles from the cannon on the top.

The blast knocked back Cocytus and he fell on the ground. As he tried to get back up he was shot down by Trevor's falcon zord. Nia's zord came out from the water and fired lasers at Cocytus. Cocytus then shot ice beams at the rangers and they were surrounded by sparks.

"Rangers you can combine your zords to form the Beast Force Megazord." Chronos said though a speaker in their zords.

"Alright you guys hear the man, let's bring them together!" Trevor said.

"Right!" they said.

"Ok form Beast Force Megazord!" Trevor said.

Damien's lion zord jumped into the air, and the front and back legs folded into the body, then the body fold out to form arms. Trevor's falcon zord wings folded into the sides, and the legs straighten, forming the upper legs of the megazord, the falcon zord flew towards the lion zord and connected to it, forming the upper body. Nia' s dolphin zord drove up on land and stopped. The body of the zord folded up and the tails folded back and became legs. The upper half the megazord flew in and connected to the legs. The rangers were now in a single cockpit, with Damien on the left, Nia on the right, and Trevor in the middle.

"Beast Force Megazord power up!" the rangers said.

"Oh, so scary. I'll rip you apart zord by zord!" said Cocytus.

Cocytus ran at the megazord and grabbed the megazord, but the megazord knocked away his hands and kick him away. Cocytus got back up and formed his swords and slashed at the megazord.

"Woah!" the rangers said.

"Beast shield and sword!" said Trevor said.

A sword and shield formed in the megazord's hands. The rangers block and swing from Cocytus and slashed him back. Cocytus sent ice sickles at the rangers, but they used the shield to block the spikes.

"Sorry squid face, but this is it for you!" said Trevor.

The sword glowed and the megazord brought the sword up.

"Beast sword! FINAL SLASH!" the rangers said.

The megazord brought down the and spilt Cocytus in half.

"Oh, that was cold." Cocytus said as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Alright!" Nia said as she hugged Trevor and Damien

"Lo logramos!" said Damien.

"Now that's how you break the ice." Trevor said.

 **Back on Incisor's ship**

Incisor had just thrown an ingot at the screen, which cause the screen to shut off.

"Those rangers will be destroyed!" Incisor said as he walked out of the room.

All of the members on the ship were shaking in fear.

 **AN: So, this chapter took me a while the write because I was struggling on how it was going to turn out, but I think it was ok. Sorry for not updating, I had college mid-terms but I'm now on spring break, so I hope to get a new tomorrow or Wednesday, so look out for it. Later. Oh, and sorry if the megazord battle was pretty bad I was rushing through it.**


	8. Chapter 6: Episode 4

Chapter 6: Episode 4

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

Nia was standing in a field of flowers and the wind was blowing the petals around her.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around her.

She suddenly heard footsteps from behind. She threw a punch, but her wrist was caught before she hit the person. Her eyes widened at who caught her wrist. It was…

Was…

"Carson…" said Nia.

"Those are some good reflexes you got there." Carson said.

He then pulled Nia into a hug, which caused her to blush and squeak.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?!" Nia asked, as she squirmed in his arms and looked away from him.

"I'm just holding the women I love." Carson said.

Her eyes widened even more after she heard those words and she looked back up at Carson.

"L-love?", she asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Carson, with a toothy grin, looked at her and said, "Instead of just telling you, how about I show you?"

Carson began to slowly bring his face closer to her's. Nia's heart began to race as he got closer to her. She then began to bring her face closer to him. Just as their lips were about to touch.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

"AH!" screamed Nia as she shot up in her bed.

"What?!, Huh?!" she said confused.

She looked around and saw that she was in her room. She then realized that it was a dream.

"Dammit, why does it always end before the kiss?!" she said, annoyed.

"Nia, breakfast is ready!" her step-mom called.

"Coming!" she said as she got out her bed.

Nia walked into the kitchen, where her older brothers and father are sitting at the table, eating, and her step-mother was in the kitchen, cleaning up the kitchen.

"Good mourning honey." Nia's father said as she walked in the kitchen.

Her father is a well-built man. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a black watch on his left hand, he was wearing a blue collared shirt with white stripes. He also had on khaki pants and black Nike shoes.

"Mourning dad, mom, you 2." Nia said as she sat down and ate her breakfast.

Her step-mom as a slender figure and long black hair put in a ponytail. She was wearing a grey business suit with black heels.

"Well time for me to get to work. Breakfast was go as always sweetie." Nia's father said to his wife.

"Thanks baby, have a good day at work!" her step-mom said.

Her dad walked up to her and gave a kiss and left for his job at toy factory. Nia glared at the kiss they shared, which her brothers noticed. Then was a ringing sound from their step-mom's phone. She answered it when she saw that it was her boss.

"David, Jeremy can you guys clean the dishes for me? My boss wants me to come in early?" their step-mom asked.

"Sure.", "Ok." David and Jeremy said.

Their step-mom left for her office job and the brothers began to wash the dishes.

"Hey Nia?" asked Jeremy as he was drying a plate.

"Yea bro?" asked Nia, who was now on the couch, watching TV.

"You still miss mom?" asked Jeremy.

Nia's eyes widened.

"What gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing just that you were glaring at Mrs. Sara." David said.

Nia didn't say anything for a few minutes. Her brothers had finished the dishes and walked over and sat on either said of her.

"It's-it's just so hard to move on." Nia said.

Her brothers stayed silent as she kept.

"She wanted to see me play in high school and college if I decided to." Nia said as her eyes began to water.

"Yea she always talked about how she was so proud of you." David said.

"I miss her so much. I think about her every day." Nia said.

"We miss her too and you know dad does too." Jeremy said.

"I know that and I'm happy for him and Mrs. Sara has been very nice, but sometimes I think that dad's going to forget about mom." Nia said as she began to cry.

As she was crying, her brothers put their arms around her and silently consoling her. After she was done, her brother brought her up from the couch and walked her to their father's room.

"Why are we in dad's room?" she asked.

"We want to show you something go get Jeremy." David said.

"Right." he nodded as he got a picture of a dresser.

"Here Nia." Jeremy said as he handed her the picture.

The picture was of her mom. But there was something written on the lower right corner of the picture. It said, 'All the years with you have been the best of my life and I wouldn't trade it for the world.'

"Every time dad gets the chance, he looks at this picture." Jeremy said.

"Really?" asked Nia.

"Yea, sometimes he'll even talk about his day to it." David said.

Nia giggled, "I'm not surprised. He really loved her."

"Yep, he still does." David said.

"Hey David, I think going to go walking for a little bit." Nia said, smiling.

"Oh, any particular reason?" asked David.

"Not really, just feel like taking one." Nia said.

"Fair enough." David said.

"Hey, want to go to the park, since me and David are going to go workout." Jeremy said.

"Yea, sounds like a plan." Nia said.

The three siblings all got ready and got into David's car and left their house.

 **On Incisor's ship**

Incisor and Destructor were walking down the hall that led to the prison.

"I need a monster that will destroy those rangers." Incisor said.

"Do not worry master I know the perfect monsters for the job." Destructor said.

"Monsters?" asked Incisor.

"Yes, they can split the rangers up and destroy them one by one." Destructor said.

"Interesting, well I want to see these monsters you speak of." Incisor said.

As the two aliens walk down the prison, the prisoners were begging to be released, but their voices fell on deaf ears. They kept walking until Destructor stop at a cell with two alien wearing similar ninja outfits like Destructor. One of the aliens was wearing a red ninja outfit and had two sais on his hips. The other alien was in blue and had two katanas on his back. The two ninja aliens were sitting, cross-legged, hands on their thighs, eyes closed.

Destructor walked up to the cell, holding the two aliens.

"Kairu, Miru." Destructor said.

The two aliens opened their eyes looked up at Destructor.

"What do you want?" Kairu asked.

"I have a job for you and your brother." Destructor said.

"And what makes you think we'll help you." Miru said.

Incisor then walked in front of Destructor.

"Well I don't think you have a chose. You will work for me." Incisor said with his eyes began to glow red.

"We'll never help you." Kairu said as the two stood up.

"Yea, never!" Miru said.

But, then held their heads and got to their knees.

"Too bad, there is no being in the universe that can stand up to me. Both of you will destroy the rangers which ever way you see fit." Incisor said.

The two aliens let go of their heads and stood up and faced Incisor, then bowed.

"Yes, master." Kairu said.

"We will fulfill you orders." Miru said.

Incisor smiled, "Good, Destructor take them to transportation port!"

"Yes sir! Come you two." Destructor said as he opened the cell door and the two ninjas followed him out.

 **Back on Earth**

Nia was currently walking along a path that went around the children's playground at the park.

"This what I needed, fresh air." Nia said as she stretched her arms.

As she walked away from the playground, she was now near where the picnic tables, where she saw Trevor and his family sitting at one of the picnic tables. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Do we have to be out here?" asked Trevor.

He and his family were sitting at a picnic table in the park, as his parents wanted to have a family picnic.

"Come bro, you can't stay in the house all day." Addy said with her hands on her hips.

"But it's so hot!" he said with his head in his arms.

"Son, it's only 70 degrees." Trevor's father said.

"It's still hot!" Trevor complained, "I'd rather be preparing for when the chess team."

"Trevor you know that your school's chess team start until next Friday. You have plenty of time to prepare." his mother said.

"Haaaaah." Trevor sighed, "Dad?"

"Listen to your mother, son." his dad replied.

"Fine." Trevor said.

"Oh, come on it's not that hot." said a voice from behind Trevor.

Trevor jumped and turned around and smiled when he saw it was Nia.

"Oh, hey Nia! What are you doing here?" he asked as they gave each other a high five.

"Just felt like going for a walk, so my brothers dropped me off here." Nia said.

"Oh, and what do you mean it's not that hot?" asked Trevor.

"Who's your friend Trevor?" his mom asked.

Nia and Trevor realized that they were not alone. Trevor's dad was smirking, his mom was smiling, but Addy was glaring at Nia.

"Well well son. Why didn't you tell us that you had a girlfriend?" his father asked, smirking.

"Girlfriend?!" Nia and Trevor screamed, while blushing.

"N-no, y-you got the wrong i-idea!" Trevor said.

"It's ok, you don't have to hide it honey." his mom said with a hand on her cheek.

"N-no, we're just friends, that's all!" Nia said.

Addy's eyebrow was twitching at the conversation that was going on.

"Young love." Trevor's mom said.

"Yea, kinda reminds me of us, dear." Trevor's dad said.

"It's not like that!" Trevor and Nia screamed.

After a few minutes of explaining, Nia and Trevor cleared the misunderstanding and she decided to join Trevor and his family's picnic.

"Again, sorry about that. We were just happy that Trevor finally got himself a girlfriend." Trevor's father said.

"Yea, we jumped the gun a bit there." his mother said.

"Yea…a bit…Hey! Dad what do you mean finally?!" asked Trevor

"Well, you are you after all." Nia said.

"Nia! I thought you were on my side." Trevor said.

Everyone started to laugh as Trevor hanged his head. But Addy wasn't laughing but glaring at Nia.

'I don't care if you are Trev's friend. I don't trust you. I won't let just any girl date him.' she thought.

"Hey, sis you ok? You're spacing out." Trevor said as he waved his hand in her face.

Addy blinked and shook her head, then looked at Trevor.

"Sorry about that bro, it's nothing don't worry." Addy said.

Before Trevor could say anything else, there was an explosion and it them to scream.

"What was that?" his mom asked, scared.

Trevor and Nia's watches went off and they both nodded to each other.

"Mom, Dad, Addy let's get out of here we don't what cause that but I'm sure that we don't want to find out." Trevor said.

They nodded and ran to the exit. When then reach the exit, his parents noticed that Trevor and Nia weren't with them.

"Where's Trevor and Nia?" his mother asked.

"I don't know, I thought they were following us." his dad said.

"You don't think they got lost?" Addy asked, worriedly.

"I hope not sweetie." his mom said.

In the pack, ingots were attacking everything in their way. One of them saw a little girl that fell on the ground trying to escape and at her with it's sword ready to slash her. The girl covered her eyes with her arms but felt no pain from the slash. She looked up and saw Trevor hold the sword. He then threw the sword up and he kicked the ingot away.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked warmly.

The girl slowly nodded.

"Good now you should run before more come by, ok?" Trevor said.

The girl nodded and got up ran to her mother that had came back to find. Trevor then turned around to see an ingot try to slash him, but he ducked and used a sweep kick to trip up the ingot. He then jumped in the air and landed in between an army of ingots. He kicked one ingot away and punched another one. He was then grabbed from behind and was thrown to the ground and an ingot brought down it's sword, but Trevor rolled out the way. He jumped up and kicked the ingot.

Nia was jumping over a table and kicked an ingot then punched another ingot away. She was grabbed from behind and was about to be tossed in the air, but the ingot felt a tap on the shoulder. It turned around and was punched away by Damien.

"Thanks, and when did you get her?" asked Nia.

"Chronos filled me in and teleported me here." Damien said, "But let's not worry about that now." Nia nodded, and they went back to fight the ingots.

Trevor's parents were looking around for him and Nia, but they couldn't find them.

"Have you seen them?" his mother asked.

"No, I can't find them." Trevor's father said.

His mother began to worry even more, but then she realized something.

"Where's Addy?" she asked.

They both looked around and saw that she was gone.

"You don't think that?" his father began.

"I hope not." his mom said as they looked back at the park.

Addy was running towards then picnic tables, hoping to find Trevor and Nia.

'Please be ok! Please be ok!' she thought.

What she didn't know was that something was watching her.

The rangers had just finished off the ingots and were now looking for the monster.

"Where is it? There's no way that incisor would just sent down ingots by themselves." Trevor said.

After he said that, a stream of fire was sent at them.

"Uh Oh!" they sent.

"Let's morph guys!" said Nia and the boys nodded.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Red Falcon"

"Yellow Lion"

"Blue Dolphin"

 **End Sequence**

The flames hit them just as the transformation was complete. They rolled on the ground after they were fully morphed. The rangers looked up and saw Kairu walking to them, sais in hand.

"Who are you?" asked Trevor.

"I'm Kairu Tengu, the fire master of the Tengu brother." He said, pointing a sai at them.

"Brothers, where's the other one?" Nia asked.

"That is none of your concern, as you all will be eliminated." Kairu said as he ran at the rangers.

"Let's go guys, Beast blaster sword mode!" Trevor said.

"Right!" the others said.

The rangers ran at Kairu and Trevor slashed at him, but Kairu blocked it and kicked the red ranger away. Damien threw a punch it was knocked away and he was slashed down. Nia slashed and kicked both she was thrown to the ground. Trevor got up and kicked Kairu in the back back which sent him to the ground. Kairu got up and spun around and slashed at Trevor but he blocked it and kicked the alien away. He tried to get backup but then Damien and Nia ran up to him and slashed him and jumped and brought his sword down. Kairu was sent to the ground. Addy was hiding behind a tree and saw the battle.

"Wow, the power rangers." Addy said.

Suddenly hand went over mouth. She began to kick but the grip was too strong.

"You rangers are stronger than you look." Kairu said as he got up, "But can you stop this?!"

Kairu's sais began to glow and he brought them together and shot another stream of fire at the rangers. But thee rangers jumped over the fire and summoned their weapon.

"Lion Smasher Fire!" Damien said.

"Dolphin Arrows Fire" Nia said.

The rain arrows combined with the blast from the lion smasher and hit Kairu and sent him into the sky, where Trevor was with his falcon saber, glowing red.

"Take this, hot head! Falcon Saber Final Slash!" said Trevor.

"AHHHHH!" Kariu screamed as he was sent back to the ground.

When he landed on the ground, he was on his stomach and his sais were on the ground.

The rangers got their beast blaster ready.

"Let's finish this guys!" Trevor said with his blaster ready.

"Si!" Damien said getting out his blaster.

"Yea!" Nia said with her blaster.

The pointed their blasters at him.

"Beast Blasters Full-" Trevor said but…

Suddenly they were blown away by multiple streams of water. They dropped blasters and rolled on the ground. They looked up to see Miru but they were more focused on who was in his arm. It was…

Addy!

Trevor's eyes widening in his helmet and his hands made fists. He was about to run at Miru, but the blue cladded alien had a katana pressed against her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. One wrong move and she's died." Miru said and caused Addy's eyes to widen with fear. She looked over at the rangers, pleaded for help.

"LET HER GO!" Trevor screamed, his voice full of anger.

Kairu got back and went over to his brother and said, "If you give use the crystals then will let her go."

"If we don't?" Nia asked.

"This girl will die." Miru said.

"I don't think so!" Trevor shouted, running in.

"Espere, Trevor!" Damien shouted at Trevor.

Trevor ran at the alien but shot a fire stream at him and it sent him into the others. Now the rangers were laying on the ground severely injured.

"MMMM!" Addy screamed.

As the rangers laid on the ground, Chronos was looking at them over his computer screen, looking very worried.

"Please rangers find a way though this." he prayed.

 **In space**

Incisor was watching the battle with a look of happiness

"Destructor you were right about sending them, those rangers are as good as gone." he said.

"Thank you, my master." Destructor said.

Cortes and Malevia were looking over at Destructor jealousy.

 **Back at the battle**

The rangers were struggling to get up as they were at the mercy of the Tengu brother who had Addy.

"It there anything we can do?!" Nia asked.

"I don't know!" Trevor said, frustrated.

Damien was trying think of a plan and after awhile he came up with something.

"Guys I got a plan, but it's a risky one." Damien said.

"I don't care as long as it can save my sister I'll do it." Trevor said.

Damien told them his plan and their eyes widened.

"Are you sure about this Chronos said…" Nia said.

"We have to Nia. If we can save Addy, then we have to." Trevor said.

Nia nodded.

Trevor walked over to the brothers.

"Ok, we'll give our crystals just let her go." he said.

"Where are the other two?" Miru asked, suspiciously.

"They gave them to me already." Trevor said as he held up his hand, which had the other two crystals.

"Excellent!" said Kairu as he put away his weapons.

Addy watch as the red ranger summoned his morpher and pulled out the crystal, which undid his transformation, and what she saw shocked her. She saw that the red ranger was her older brother Trevor.

He walked over to the aliens with the crystals.

"Here now let her go!" he demanded.

Chronos overheard the plan over the communicator, but he wasn't sure that it would work.

"Please let this work." Chronos said.

Miru let go of Addy and reach for the crystal when…

"Heh." Trevor grinned and punched Miru away and kicked Kairu the ground.

"WHAT?!" Incisor screamed

"Guys it worked!" Trevor shouted as he and Addy ran back to them.

Damien and Nia ran over to them and Trevor gave them their crystals. Addy looked at all of them.

"So, you two are also?" she asked.

"I know you must have a lot of questions, but you have to hide." Trevor told her and she nodded and hid, but she kept watch.

"Let's do it guys!" Trevor said as he put the crystal back in his morpher.

"Right!" the others 1said as they put their back in their morphers.

"It's morphin' time!" Trevor said.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Red Falcon"

"Yellow Lion"

"Blue Dolphin"

 **End Sequence**

"Falcon Power, Beast Force Red!"

"Lion Power, Beast Force Yellow!"

Dolphin Power Beast Force Blue!"

"Power Rangers…" Trevor started.

"BEAST FORCE!" they all said.

"You rangers will pay for that, brother!" Kairu said.

Miru nodded and they put their weapons together and shot a stream of fire and water at the rangers

The rangers pulled out their beast blasters and pointed at the oncoming blast.

"BEAST BLASTERS FULL POWER!" the rangers shouted as they fired.

The blaster destroyed the stream and hit the aliens.

"AHHHH!" the screamed as they fell to the ground and exploded.

"We did it, yes!" they cheered.

Incisor was furious as he grabbed Destructor and began to squeeze his head.

"Make…them…grow…NOW! And send more ingot to capture the girl they had." he ordered as he let go.

"Sir yes sir!" said Destructor as he pressed the button.

The beam hit the aliens where they were destroyed, and they came back at 30ft tall.

"You know what to do guys?" asked Trevor.

"Rights!" they said but as they were about to call their zords.

"AHHH!" screamed Addy.

They saw Addy been attacked by the ingots.

"ADDY!" Trevor shouted.

"Wait! We'll take care of them." Damien said.

"Are you sure?" Trevor asked them.

"Yea, just trust us." said Nia.

"Alright, I'm counting on you guys." Trevor said as the ran at the ingots.

"I need Beast Force Megazord Power now!" said Trevor with his hand in the air.

The zords came from their holders and Trevor jumped into his cockpit.

The zords combined to form the megazord and stood ready to face the ninjas.

Addy was kicking some of the ingots away, but they were beginning to overwhelm her. She was thrown to the ground and then Nia shot the ingot away. She picked Addy up took her away from the battle.

"Stay here and don't move ok? We'll keep you safe." Nia said.

Addy nodded, and Nia went back to destroying the ingots. She jumped and shot the ingots and landed in the middle of the ingots and changed her blaster into sword. She slashed at the ingots that tried to jump on her. She kicked away another one and punched another. She looked over and saw Damien slashed more ingots to the ground. He punched two of them that jumped at him.

Trevor holding his own against the aliens, but it wasn't easy. He slashed Miru away but the Kairu sent a stream of fire at him, but he used his shield the protect himself. He knocked down Miru and was ready to destroy him.

"Beast Saber, Final Slash!" he said.

The megazord brought it sword down on Miru but it never hit him. Kairu stood in the way and took the attack for him. Kairu fell to the ground and exploded.

"No…no…NO!" screamed Miru, "You wil pay!"

He became to swing his katanas at Trevor. Trevor was struggling to block the hits and the megazord was knocked down, sparks were all round Trevor. Nia, Damien, and Addy saw what happened.

"Trevor!" screamed Nia, worriedly, "Damien let's go help him!"

"Right!" he said.

They tried to go but the ingot wouldn't let them leave.

"Move!" they said.

Addy got to her knees and prayed.

"Please. Please Trevor come back from this alive." Addy prayed.

Trevor slowly began to get up.

"Why...WHY will you not die?!" Miru screamed.

"Because…Because I have something to live for!" he shouted, "Take this!"

Trevor slashed Miru a few times and destroyed his swords.

"BEAST SABER FINAL SLASH!" Trevor screamed as the megazord sliced Miru in half.

Trevor sat back into his seat and left out a sigh of relief.

"That's…over." Trevor said.

Trevor was out of the megazord and walking back to where his friends were.

"Trevor!" screamed Nia as she ran to him gave him a hug.

"Dude you are so crazy!" Damien said as he ruffled Trevor's hair.

"Yea I know." Trevor said.

Addy began to walk over to them. Nia let go of Trevor and let him walk to Addy.

"Hey sis…" Trevor said to her.

SLAP!

He was then slapped in the face.

"OW! What was that-" he said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Addy said as she began to cry.

"Addy…" said Trevor.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" she said as she hugged him

"I'm sorry sis…" Trevor said.

"You better be!" she said.

But Trevor didn't say anything.

"Bro, are you ok?" she asked

Trevor then fell out of her arms and fell to the ground

"Trevor!" Nia and Damien screamed as they kneed near him.

Addy was stunned, her knees gave out and she fell to her knees.

"No…no…TREVOR!" she screamed.

 **AN: Yay Cliffhanger! I want to give BIG shout out to DragonEmperor999.**

 **Thank you for the monster idea for this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this. Also, thanks to everyone else for the feedback! Please keep it up. I love the feedback you guys give me. LATER!**


	9. Chapter 7: Episode 5

Chapter 7: Episode 5

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

After the battle with the Tengu brothers, Trevor was left unconscious and his friends and sister were all around him.

Addy had his head in her lap and said, "Is he going to be ok?"

Damien said, "I don't but we should take him to Chronos."

"Yea he might know what to do?" Nia said as she nodded.

"Who's Chronos?" Addy asked.

The two turned back to her. She now knew that they were power rangers and she would be a target.

"He's the one who gave us our powers." Nia said to Addy.

"Yea and since you know, we're going to figure out what's going to happen to you." Damien said.

Addy tilted her head, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"We'll talk about that later." Nia said.

"Right, let's get Trevor to Chronos." Damien said.

Nia nodded as they got to the sides of Addy and brought their watch up.

"Can you press the watch on Trevor's arm?" Nia asked.

"Ok." she said as she pressed it.

They were then covered in their respective colors and were teleported to the cave.

 **On Incisor's ship**

Malevia was walking into the prison, looking for a new monster.

"Since the red ranger is down, we have to strike the rangers down." she said.

As she walked across the cells, the prisoners were begging her to let them free, but she ignored them. One of the prisoners try to grab her, but she grabbed their hand and broke it.

"OW!" the alien said as he held his hand.

The alien looked like the abomination from the Hulk movie, but brown and had rocks growing all over his body.

"That's what happens when you try to touch me." she said.

"If you just give me my freedom then would have tried to!" the alien shouted back.

"Oh, you want your freedom?" Malevia asked the alien, "What's your name?"

"Quaker." the alien said.

"Well Quaker I'll make you a deal." Malevia said as she brought out a cell-phone like device. She then pressed a button on it and it showed a picture of the rangers.

"If you can destroy the rangers, then Lord Incisor would be happy to give you your freedom." Malevia said.

"How do I know he will?" Quaker asked as he sat up.

Malevia then brought her sword and pointed it at his throat and his eyes widen.

"I wouldn't worry about that, because you should know that you don't have a choice. Either you destroy or be destroyed." Malevia said.

Quaker shook his head nervously and said, "Ok I destroy them."

Malevia smiled as she put her sword away and let he out of the cell.

"Good now come with me." Malevia said as Quaker followed her out of the prison.

Incisor was sitting on his throne, waiting for Malevia to come back from the prison.

"She better bring me a monster that will eliminated the power punks." he said to himself.

He heard the doors open and he turned towards it and sees Malevia and Quaker walk in.

"Here's the monster you wanted." Malevia said as she bowed.

Incisor looked over to Quaker.

"So, will you be able to destroy the rangers." Incisor said with his eyes glowing red.

Quaker's eyes glowed red and he said, "Of course my lord, those rangers are as good as dead."

Incisor smiled, "Good now go take some ingots and destroyed them."

"Yes! my lord." Quaker said.

He walked out and went over to where the pods. He got into one and got sent to Earth.

 **Back on Earth**

The rangers and Addy were now in the cave and Trevor was now laying on a bed, next to the Chronos' computer.

"Is he going to be ok?" Addy asked, worriedly.

"Yes, he just needs to rest." Chronos said.

They all looked at Trevor. He had bandages on his left arm and around his head. He had bruises all over his body.

Addy walked over to him and began to stroke his cheek.

"How long?" she asked.

"Huh?", "Que?" asked Nia and Damien.

"How long have you guys been power rangers?" she asked.

Nia and Damien looked away of her.

"Not long." Nia said.

"Just a few weeks." Damien said.

"Oh ok. Well Trevor's not going to be ranger anymore." Addy said.

There was silence for a few minutes.

 **In the city**

"Thanks for helping me with my shopping Carson." Julie said, sweetly.

"It's nothing. I was going here away." Carson said.

Carson and Julie had just left the store and were now sitting in the food court at the mall.

"So, how's the football season going for you?" asked Julie.

"Great! We're undefeated and the best team in the state!" said Carson.

"That's good so, should we be expecting the state title?" she asked.

"Oh, coach doesn't want to talk about it. He wants us to focus on our opponents and not look ahead." Carson said.

"That makes sense." Julie said.

"Hey, wait you're a cheerleader aren't? You should know our record." Carson said.

"Oh, I do, I just wanted to make sure I was right." Julie giggled, "Now James owes me $5!"

"That's why I told him not to make bets." Carson said.

"Speaking of James, where is he?" asked Julie.

"Oh, he's hanging out with some of his friends. Why you asked?" asked Carson.

"I want my money." Julie said.

"Oh…" Carson said.

"Why, thought me, the girl of your dreams, is going after your little brother?" asked Julie, as made a sexy poise.

Carson raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"'Girl of my dreams.' You do know that-" said Carson.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Julie fell out of her chair, but Carson caught her.

"What's going on?!" asked Julie, scared.

"I don't know but let's get out here." Carson said.

He helped her stand and ran out of the mall. When they got outside, they were surrounded by ingots.

"What are these things?!" Julie exclaimed as she held onto Carson's arm.

"I have no idea, but I can tell they're not friendly." Carson said.

 **Earlier back at the cave**

"What do you mean 'He's not'?!" screamed Nia.

"Exactly what I mean." Addy said with her hands on her hips.

"But you can't decide that." Damien said.

"Maybe so, but I won't let him." Addy said.

She then went over to Trevor and took off his watch and put it in her pocket.

"Addy, he was chosen to do this, you have to let him fight." Nia said.

"And let him get hurt like he is now?! I don't think so." Addy said.

Before anybody could say anything, the alarm went off.

"Chronos what is it?" asked Damien.

"Incisor has sent another monster and he's attacking the mall." Chronos said as he walked over to his computer.

They all looked at the screen and were shocked at what they saw. On the screen were Carson and Julie surrounded by ingots.

"Carson…" said Nia, worriedly, "Damien we have to go help them!"

Damien nodded and they both summoned their bikes. They ran over to their bikes and got ready to leave.

"Addy please let Trevor fight." Damien said.

"Good luck rangers and may the power protect you." Chronos said.

Damien and Nia nodded and summoned their morphers.

"Ready?" asked Nia.

"Ready, It's morphin' time!" Nia exclaimed.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they said.

 **Morph Sequence**

"Yellow Lion!"

"Blue Dolphin"

 **End Sequence**

After they were finished, the two rangers got on their bikes and rode towards the battlefield.

 **In the city**

Carson and Julie were backed into corner by the ingots.

"Carson what are we going to do?" asked Julie, scared.

One of the ingot ran at them.

"AHHHH!" screamed Julie.

Carson then threw a punch at the ingot. After that more ingots ran them. Carson dodged two ingots that ran at him. He spun around a kick one of them and punched the other. More ingots ran at him, but since he plays football he was able to dodge them. Two more brought their swords to him but he jumped up and curled into a ball and landed by Julie, who was stunned.

"How did you do that?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Honestly I have no idea." Carson said.

They then heard motorcycles and turned around and saw the two rangers. They got off their bike and ran at the ingots.

"Go! Get away from here." Damien said.

"O-ok." Carson said as he grabbed Julie's hand and ran away.

Nia's eyebrow twitched when she saw him grab Julie's hand, but she got her focus back on the ingots.

Damien slashed an ingot away and then kicked away one that jumped at him. He then punched another one away and kicked the legs of another one and sent it to the ground. He summoned is lion smasher and destroyed multiple ingots. The yellow ranger turned his sword back into a gun and he jumped in the air and fired at the ingots.

Nia was slashing ingots as she ran at them. She kicked one away and punched another one. She was then surround by the ingots, but she changed her sword into a gun and span around and shot them to the ground. More ingots ran at her and she summoned her bow and fired arrow at them.

After they destroyed the ingots, Damien and Nia met up and began to look for the monster.

"Where's this monster, anyway?" the blue ranger asked.

"Yea, I doubt Incisor would send ingots and no monsters." Damien said.

Then the ground suddenly began to shake, and they fell on the ground. They looked up and saw Quaker walking over to them.

"Well guess we found him." Damien said as they got up.

"Yea we did." Nia said.

"So, you are the ranger? I thought there were three of you." Quaker said as he stopped in front of them.

"You don't need to worry about that, we'll be enough to stop you." Nia said as she got her sword out.

"Very well then prepare to be destroyed." Quaker said.

"Let's go Nia!" said Damien.

"Right!" she said.

They ran at Quaker and Nia slashed at him, but he blocked her sword and kicked her to the side. Damien kicked at him, but Quaker grabbed his leg and threw him back. Nia slashed Quaker in the back and kicked him, causing him the stagger. Quaker regained his footing and then shot rocks from his hands at her. The blue ranger was able to block some of them, but she still got hit by most of them.

"AH!" screamed Nia as she was sent to the ground.

"Nia!" said Damien as he summoned his lion smasher.

He ran and punch Quaker with his weapon and knocked him back and Quaker then shot rocks at him. The yellow ranger pulled out his blasters and blasted all the rocks away.

"Is that the best you got rock head?" Damien teased.

"Well then take this!" said Quaker.

Quaker's hands began to glow, and he brought them both to the ground. The ground began to shake.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Damien as he fell to the ground.

The buildings around him started to fall apart and came down on him.

"No estar bueno." Damien said.

Then arrows hit the debris and broke them into smaller pieces. Nia then ran over to Damien and helped him up.

"Damien are you ok?" asked Nia, worriedly.

"Yea I'll be fine." he said.

"Not for long rangers!" said Quaker.

They were met with a storm of rocks.

 **Back at the cave**

Addy and Chronos were watching the fight on the computer.

"Things don't look good." Chronos said worriedly.

Trevor's eyes began to open, and he got up.

"Uhhh…" he groaned.

Addy and Chronos turned to him and smiled.

"Trevor!" they both said.

Trevor got out of the bed and Addy ran over to him and hugged him.

"Trev! I was so worried about you." Addy said with tears in her eyes.

Trevor smiled and rubbed her hair.

"I sorry sis. It's ok. I'm fine now." Trevor said.

"I apologize Trevor but while you were resting Incisor sent another monster and the other need your help." Chronos said.

Trevor nodded and let go of Addy.

"Alright!" said Trevor as went to summon his morpher.

But he saw that his watch was gone.

"Where's my morpher?" asked Trevor.

Chronos just pointed his head to Addy and she looked away as she pulled it out her pocket.

"Addy why do you have it?" he asked.

"Well I don't want you to do this." Addy said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"I don't want you to be a power ranger." Addy said.

"Addy you can't decide that. I was chosen for this." Trevor said.

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed Addy.

Trevor toke a step back.

"I know you were, but Chronos can find someone else to fight you don't need to fight." Addy said.

"Addy…I do have to fight." Trevor said.

"Why?! Why should you?! You could be killed!" she screamed.

"Sis…" Trevor said.

Tears began to fall from her eyes and she started shaking.

"I-I don't want to lose you. You're my one and only brother." Addy said.

Trevor didn't say anything as he walked up to Addy and hugged her.

"I know you're worried sis, but you have to this." Trevor said.

Addy looked up at her brother.

"Please don't fight Trev, you could die." Addy said.

"You should know that Nia and Damien won't let that happen. Addy please let me fight." Trevor said.

Addy sniff and took the watch out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Here just please come back alive." Addy said with a smile.

Trevor smiled and nodded as he put on his watch and summoned his morpher.

"The coordinates are already programed into your bike. Good luck and may the power protect you." Chronos said.

Trevor nodded.

"Beast Force Awaken!"

 **Morph Sequence**

"Red Falcon!"

 **End Sequence**

Trevor got on his bike a left for the battlefield.

Addy watched him leave and she bought her hand to her chest

"Good luck bro." she whispered to herself.

 **Back at the battle**

Nia and Damien were struggling to get up as Quaker began walking over to them.

"Damien you have any ideas?" asked Nia.

"Sorry but I can't even think right now." Damien said.

As Quaker was walking over to them, he transformed his hand into a sword and it glowed.

"This is the end for you rangers." Quaker said as he brought his sword up.

As he brought it down…

"Not so fast rockhead!"

Quaker looked up and was shot at by the red ranger.

"Trevor!" the other rangers said as Trevor got off his bike and ran over to them.

Trevor helped Nia up and she hugged him.

"I was so worried about you." she said.

Trevor smiled and let her go and helped Damien up

"You ok man?" asked Trevor.

"I've been better." Damien said.

Quaker slowly got up.

"There you are red ranger, you've save me the trouble of looking for you." he said.

"Well I'm here and you're going down." Trevor said.

He looked to his friends.

"Can you guys still fight?" he asked.

They nodded "yes".

"Alright!" exclaimed Trevor.

"Falcon Power, Beast Force Red!"

"Lion Power, Beast Force Yellow!"

Dolphin Power Beast Force Blue!"

"Power Rangers…" Trevor started.

"BEAST FORCE!" they all said.

The rangers then pulled out their beast blasters out and pointed them at Quaker.

"Beast Blasters Full Power!" they said.

"Ready." said Damien.

"Aim." Nia said.

"FIRE!" said Trevor.

They shot at Quaker and the blast destroyed him.

"We did it!" Nia said.

Trevor and Damien gave each other a high-five.

 **On Incisor' ship**

Incisor was not happy, and he turned to an ingot and grabbed his head.

"Make…him…grow…NOW!" he ordered as he threw it to the button.

The ingot nodded furiously and pressed the button and a laser was shot towards Earth.

 **Back on Earth**

The laser hit Quaker and he grew.

"Let get the zords guys!" said Trevor.

"Right!" the others said.

"Chronos we need the zords!" said Trevor.

"There are own the way." he said.

The rangers looked up and saw the zords.

"Let's go!" Trevor said.

"Right!" the others said.

The rangers jumped into them zords.

The zord then combined and formed the Beast Force Megazord.

"Let's go guys!" Trevor said.

"Yea!" the others said.

The megazord ran at Quaker and punch him. Quaker kicked the megazord on the side and cause the megazord to stumble. The rangers were able to regain their balance and kicked Quaker back.

"I'll smash you rangers!" said Quaker as his fist turned into a mace.

He hit the megazord and it fell to the ground.

Quaker stood over the megazord and raise his arm.

"Good bye rangers!" he said as he brought his arm down.

"Oh no you don't." said Damien.

"Beast force shield!" the rangers said.

The mace was blocked by the shield and the megazord got up and summoned the sword.

"Beast Force Saber Final Slash!" the ranger said.

The megazord sliced Quaker down the middle and he exploded.

"Yea, Alright, we did it!" the rangers said.

 **Back at the cave**

As the rangers got back the cave, Addy ran over to them with a smile.

"You guys were amazing!" she said.

"Thanks sis." Trevor said as he rubbed her head.

"So Chronos what are we going to do with Addy, now that she knows about us?" asked Nia.

Chronos put a hand on his chin, "Well if she can keep your secret to herself then I do not have a problem with her knowing."

Addy smiled and hugged Chronos.

"Thank you Chronos! I promise I won't tell anyone." she said as she let go.

Chronos smiled as well as the rangers, as then now have a new ally.

 **AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay college has been taking over all my time but my finals are coming up un two weeks so bear with me. Once again thanks for all the feedback and please continue to leave feedback, I real**


	10. Chapter 8: Episode 6

Chapter 8: Episode 6

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

"Why don't you believe me?!" asked Carson.

Carson was telling James what had happened to him and Julie, while they we going to school on the bus.

"Because power rangers don't exist," said James, "Power rangers are just kiddie shows on TV."

"But it's true! Me and Julie were attacked by these aliens and the rangers saved us," said Carson.

"Bro you have a very active imagination you know," said James as they got off the bus.

The two walked into the and saw Trevor and the others walking from the other direction.

"Hey guys!" said Carson as he and James waved at them.

Trevor and Damien waved while Nia blushed and looked away and gave small wave.

"Sup guys," said Trevor as they walked up to the brothers.

"Nothing much just that Carson has lost his mind," said James.

"Hey not funny!" Carson said as he hit him in the arm.

"OW!" screamed James as he rubbed his arm.

"Why what happened?" asked Trevor.

"Well me and Julie were attacked the other day by these aliens and the power rangers showed up and saved us," said Carson.

"Oh, really now?" asked Damien with a knowing smirk.

"Yea! They were so cool, especially the blue ranger!" Carson exclaimed.

Nia blushed and smiled and looked at the ground. Carson looked over at her, with a confused look.

"Hey, Nia are you ok, your face is red?" he asked.

"O-oh y-yeah I'm fine don't worry about me," she said while wave her hands in front of her.

"Well ok then," he said, "But it was weird though, the red ranger wasn't there I hope that nothing happened to them."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him I'm sure he's fine," said Trevor.

"How do you know the red ranger a guy it could be a girl you never know?" asked Carson.

Trevor's eyebrow twitched, "Trust me, I'm pretty sure he is."

"Oh, what makes you so sure, Trev?" asked Carson.

"I just do!" shouted Trevor scaring the others.

"Woah! Calm down Trev, I was just joking," said Carson.

Then they heard the bell for class and they all left for class.

 **In space**

Incisor was talking with Destructor.

"You wanted to see me my lord?" asked Destructor as he bowed.

"Yes, since Cortes and Malevia's monsters have failed, find me a monster that will destroy the rangers!" he ordered.

"As you wish my lord," said Destructor and left towards the prison.

As he was walking down the prison, he looked at all the monsters.

He stopped in front of a sky-blue alien with wings on his back. He also hand cannons on his arms. The alien looked up at Destructor and snarled at him.

"What do you want?" the alien asked.

"I have a job for you, Tornadous and if complete it you'll be freed," said Destructor.

"I don't believe you," the alien said.

Destructor opened the cell and grabbed Tornadous by the neck and threw him into the wall.

"I'm afraid you don't have a chose," said Destructor as he put his foot on his face and stood over him, "Unless you want to rot away in this prison."

"I won't help you!" exclaimed Tornadous.

"Too bad," said Destructor.

Destructor grabbed Tornadous by his head and dragged him to Incisor.

When they got to Incisor, he threw Tornadous in front of him.

"Well, Well, Well, Tornadous, you are goingto destroy the rangers for me?" asked Incisor.

"Like hell I will, but I'll destroy you!" said Tornadous.

Tornadous launched himself at Incisor and brought his fist back.

Incisor smirked, "Fool."

He then grabbed Tornadous' fist and punched him in the gut and threw him on the ground. Tornadous screamed as he landed on the ground. Incisor walked over to him and pulled Tornadous' head towards him and his eyes glowed red.

"Now go destroy the rangers," said Incisor.

"Yes, my lord," said Tornadous as his eyes glowed red.

Tornadous then walked to the transportation pods and was sent to Earth.

 **Back on Earth**

James was in the park playing basketball with Trevor. Trevor was currently playing defense and James was on offence.

"Gotta say Trev your better than I thought," said James.

"Thanks, I used to play a lot," said Trevor.

"Oh really, well watch this," said James.

James then drove in on Trevor for a layup and as Trevor went up for a block, James brought the ball under Trevor's hand and made the shot. They then walked over to a bench, that had water bottles and towels.

"Not a bad layup their you been working on that?" asked Trevor as then sat on the bench.

"Yes, trying to make sure that I'll be for basketball season this winter," said James, "So don't you play basketball anymore?"

"Well, in my first year in middle school, I twisted my ankle during the first game of the year," said Trevor.

"Oh, really?" asked James as his eyes widened.

"Yea and I was out until the middle of the season, then a few weeks after that I got a concussion," said Trevor as he drank some water, "I was out for another few weeks and then I got another concussion and the doctor said it would be better that I'd stop playing."

"Oh, I see, is that why you decided to play chess?" asked James.

"Yea, and it's also very relaxing," said Trevor.

"Hey Trevor!" the two heard for behind them.

James and Trevor turned around and saw Addy running over to them.

"Hey sis what's up?" asked Trevor as he and James walked up to her.

"Mom called and said that she'll be a little late and that we can order take-out," said Addy.

"Okay well let's just take James home then we can pick up the food," said Trevor.

As they got ready to leave, they notice people running away from the other end of the park.

"What's going on?" asked James.

Trevor and Addy's eyes widened when they saw ingots coming from behind them.

"What are those things?!" asked James when he noticed them.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them, Addy get James away from here," said Trevor as he got into a fighting stance.

"Are you crazy?!" asked James.

"It's ok James bro will be fine now let's go," said Addy as she grabbed his left wrist and ran in the opposite direction of Trevor.

"Now then," said Trevor as he saw Addy and James run away.

Trevor ran over to the ingots and when they saw they brought out their swords and ran at him.

"Let's do this!" said Trevor as he blocked a sword slashing him.

Trevor then jumped into the middle of the ingots and then ran up a kick one to the ground. He then turned around and punched another one. Two ingots brought their swords down on him, but he grabbed both swords and threw them to his sides and he punched the ingots. Another ingot grabbed him, but Trevor was able to kick it in the stomach and he spun kicked on that was trying to sneak up on him. An ingot ran over to Trevor, to stab him, but Trevor grabbed the sword, moved it to the side and kick the ingot away, forcing it to drop the sword. Trevor grabbed to sword handle and slashed the other ingots as they ran at him. Before Trevor could slash another ingot, he was suddenly blasted into a tree.

"OWW!" he screamed, "Who's the wise guy?"

He then saw Tornadous walking up to him with his right arm canon pointed at Trevor.

"You must be one of the power rangers that master Incisor wants me to destroy," said Tornadous as Trevor got up.

"And you must be an oversized bird with cannons," said Trevor as he pointed the sword at Tornadous.

James and Addy were running, when they ran into some ingots.

"Uh-oh," said James.

"Not good," said Addy as she hid behind James.

The ingots began to slowly walk up to them, and they backed up. They were eventually backed into tree and surrounded. One of the ingot raised its sword and brought it down on them.

"AH!" screamed Addy.

Suddenly the sword was caught by James. He then threw the sword to the side and kicked the ingot away. Another ingot ran at him but punched it away and saw another one ran jumped at him. James jumped and grabbed it and threw it on the ground. After he landed, he kicked an ingot and spun around punched another. He then ducked under slash attempted and toke out the legs of the rest of the ingots.

He then walked over to Addy who was shocked at what James did.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but we should get out of here before more of them show up," said James.

"Right," said Addy as they left the park.

Trevor was thrown on the ground and then him got up slashed at Tornadous, who blocked with one of his cannons. Tornadous moved the sword to the ground and bought his other cannon up and shot Trevor into a tree. Tornadous ran at Trevor as he was getting up, but Trevor was able to block the punch from the alien.

"Not bad ranger but not good enough," said Tornadous as he kicked him in the stomach and used both of his cannons to blast Trevor away.

When he landed, Trevor slowly got up and hid behind a bush as Tornadous began to look for him.

Trevor summoned his communicator, "Chronos, Incisor sent a new monster and I'm fighting it now."

"Really are you ok?" asked Chronos.

"Yea but this one's tough can you get the others?" he asked.

"Sure, just be careful Trevor," said Chronos and ended the call.

Trevor looked around and saw Tornadous was closing in on where he was hiding.

"Well it's now or never," he said as he summoned his morpher.

"Beast Force Awaken!" he said.

 **With Nia and Damien**

"I can't believe you got detention," sighed Nia as Damien walked up to her.

"Sorry but I couldn't get any sleep last night," said Damien as the two of them walked to their lockers.

"Were you playing FIFA again?" she asked.

"Uh," said Damien and looked away from her.

"I knew it," said Nia.

"I can't help it it's one of my favorite games!" said Damien

Then the watches went off. The two ran into an empty hallway and looked around to make sure that they were alone.

Nia then opened her watch, "We're here Chronos what's going on?"

"Nia, Damien Incisor sent a new monster and Trevor is facing it right now, but he needs your help," said Chronos.

"Alright Chronos where are they right now?" asked Damien.

"They are at West park." Chronos said.

"We'll heard over there now," said Nia,

"Ok good luck rangers," said Chronos and Nia and Damien nodded.

Nia and Damien then teleported to the battle.

 **Back with Trevor**

Trevor was flown onto the grass and landed on his stomach.

"This isn't going well," said Trevor as he got up and faced Tornadous.

"Why don't you just give up you can't beat me," said Tornadous.

"Not going to happen!" said Trevor as he slashed at Tornadous with his falcon saber.

But Tornadous caught his sword and raised his arm cannon towards Trevor.

"Not again," said Trevor.

He was again blasted and rolled onto the grass. As got back up, the red ranger heard something from behind him.

"Trevor!"

He turned around and saw the other ran up to him.

"Are you ok?" asked Nia.

"I've felt better," said Trevor, "I'm glad you guys are here."

"No problem," said Damien, "Now what do you say we finish this."

"Right, it's morphin' time!" said Nia as she and Damien summoned their morpher.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Yellow Lion!"

"Blue Dolphin!"

 **End Sequence**

"Falcon Power, Beast Force Red!"

"Lion Power, Beast Force Yellow!"

Dolphin Power Beast Force Blue!"

"Power Rangers…" Trevor started.

"BEAST FORCE!" they all said.

"Let's go guys!" said Trevor as they ran at Tornadus.

Trevor slashed him with his falcon saber, but Tornadous blocked it and knocked him away. Damien then slashed at the alien, but it was blocked. He then threw a punch with his lion smasher at Tornadous. But Tornadous grabbed it and blasted Damien away with his cannon. Nia then slashed the alien and made him stumble, but he recovered and shot Nia with his arm cannons and she rolled on the ground. Trevor and Damien ran over to her.

"You ok Nia?" asked Trevor.

"Yea I'm ok," she said they helped her up.

"This isn't going well is it?" asked Damien.

"No but we can't give up!" said Trevor as he gripped his swords and ran ahead.

"Wait, Trev!" said Damien.

"How naïve," said Tornadous as he blasted him with both his cannons.

"Woah!" he screamed.

Trevor was launched into the others and sent them into the ground.

"Hey guys I think I have an idea," said Damien as they got up.

"Really let's hear it," said Nia.

"We tried to fight him at close range but how about we use our blasters?" explained Damien.

"Will that work?" asked Nia.

"Well we don't have anything else so why not?" said Trevor.

"It's over for you rangers!" said Tornadous as he charged his cannons.

"I don't think so ready guys?!" asked Trevor as the rangers got their blasters ready.

"Ready!" said the others.

"Die!" said Tornadus as he fired.

"Beast Blasters Full Power!" the rangers said as they fired their blasters.

The two blasts met each other and tried to overpower the other.

"Give up rangers you can't beat me!" said Tornadous as he began to push the rangers back.

"Never!" said Nia.

"We'll never give up!" said Damien.

"We will protect everyone!" said Trevor.

The ranger's blast began to grow stronger and overpowered Tornadous' blast and destroyed him.

"Alright!" said the rangers.

 **On Incisor's ship**

"Do I even have to say it?" asked Incisor with a hand on his forehead.

An ingot shook his head and ran over and pressed the button.

 **Back on Earth**

Tornadous was hit by the laser and came back as a giant.

"We need megazord power NOW!" said the rangers.

"Falcon zord power up!" said Trevor.

"Lion zord power up!" said Damien.

"Dolphin zord power up!" said Nia.

Their zords arrived and the rangers jumped into them and the zords combine into the megazord.

"Beast Force Megazord power up!" said the rangers.

"I'm going to blow you away!" said Tornadous.

He then charged his cannons and blasted the megazord.

"Woah!" screamed the rangers as the megazord was sent to the ground.

"You rangers are no match for me!" shouted Tornadous as the rangers got back up.

"That's what you think, guys active the shield!" said Trevor.

"Got it!" said Nia.

"Right!" said Damien.

The shield in the megazoord's left hand and the megazord walked towards Tornadous. As the megazord got closer, Tornadous begin to fire at the megazord but the rangers the shield to block the shots.

"Impossible!" screamed Tornadous as he ran out of ammo.

"Well it seems you're out of air," said Trevor.

"Whatever I don't need these to beat you!" said Tornadous and brought out a sword.

The rangers summoned their sword and began to slash the alien. Tornadous used his sword to block the slashes. Tornadous knocked the sword to the ground and brought his sword to cut the megazord in half, but the rangers used the shield to block the it. Tornadous' sword was destroyed when it hit the shield and was knocked back.

"Let's finish him guys!" said Trevor.

"Right!" said the others.

Tornadous slowly got up and the megazords hands began to glow.

"Rocket punch go!" said the rangers.

The megazord punched both of its fists and they hit Tornadous and he was destroyed.

"Yea, we did it!" said Nia as she gave the others a high-five.

 **Back in space**

"Those rangers will pay for this!" screamed Incisor as his body glowed red

"It's been awhile since master has done that," said Destructor as he hid behind a door.

 **Back at the cave**

"Hey Chronos, what's going on with the crystals?" asked Trevor.

The black and green crystals were starting to glow.

"That means that the other 2 rangers have been chosen, your crystals did the same when I found you all," said Chronos.

"Oh, so do you know who they are?" asked Damien.

"I do not is it still too early to see, but I get the feeling that we will find out," said Chronos.

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry this took so long to get out, I finished up my sophomore year of college and currently job hunting right now. So how to you think the 2 new rangers are going to be hmmm? It should be obvious. But continue leaving reviews I love reading them and if you have any ideas for monster send me a message and I'll use it for a chapter. Later!**


	11. Chapter 9:Episode 7

Chapter 9: Episode 7

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

 **On Incisor's ship**

Cortes was sitting at his computer looking over the battles with rangers.

"There has to be a weakness," he said.

He noticed something blinking on the screen.

"What's this?" asked Cortes.

He clicked on it and saw that show the black and green crystals.

"Oh, I've got to inform master above this," said Cortes as he left to find Incisor.

 **On Earth**

Nia was walking into the school.

"Man, I forgot that I have a science test today, at least I got early so I can study," said Nia as she walked to her locker.

After she got her books out of her locker, she looked over and saw Carson getting his books.

She was about to speak, but then she saw Julie come up to him. They didn't talk for long and she left after a few minutes. He then noticed Nia looking at him and he smiled and waved as he walked over to her.

"Hey Nia! how are you today?" asked Carson.

"O-oh I'm fine," she said with a blush.

"That's good, so what are you doing here so early? Classes don't for another hour," he said.

"Well I forgot that we have a test in science class and I didn't study for it so I wanted to come early so I could study," explained Nia.

"Oh, yea the test is today," said Carson.

"Why are you here so early, Carson?" asked Nia.

"My football coach called me about college recruiter wanting to talk to me and I just got done," said Carson.

"Oh, where were they from?" asked Nia.

"Syracuse," said Carson.

"In New York? That's so far," said Nia.

"Yea, I know right, but about the test do you want me to help you study?" asked Carson.

"O-oh y-you don't have t-to that," said Nia.

"It's fine I'd be more than happy to help you study," said Carson.

"R-really?" asked Nia.

"Yea!" said Carson.

Nia then began to poke her index fingers together, "Ok then I'll take you up on your offer."

As Nia and Carson walked towards the study hall, they didn't realize that the others saw everything that happened between the two.

"When are those two going to start going out?" asked Damien.

"When my brother stops being so clueless," said James.

"Yea, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," said Trevor.

"You don't know it could happen," said Damien.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Trevor.

"You don't know my brother like me and Trev do," said James.

"Oh, James are you alright after what happen in the park?" asked Trevor.

"Yea I was able to get home safely, but I wonder what those monsters were all about," said James.

"Well maybe your brother was right about the power rangers," said Damien.

"Yea right off course he was," James said, sarcastically.

"Come on James you gotta admit, that there might be power rangers out there," said Trevor.

"Whatever let's go. Class is about to start," said James.

The three then left for their classes.

 **In space**

"What is it you wanted to show me Cortes?" asked Incisor.

Cortes was leading him to the control room and brought up what he saw.

"This is what I wanted to show you master," said Cortes.

"Oh, it would seem that two remaining crystals have awakened," said Incisor.

"We must locate them now master," said Cortes.

"More than likely, that fool Chronos has them, but we have no idea where he is," said Incisor.

"Do not worry my lord I know just the one who can help you get those crystals," said Cortes.

"Do you now bring him to me," Incisor ordered.

"Yes, my lord," said Cortes as he bowed.

Cortes left and went towards the prison. Once he was there, he walked over to one cell and stopped in front of it. In the cell was an alien that resembled a werewolf. The alien had gauntlets on both of his arms. He also had gun holsters on both of his sides and on his back was a sword. The alien then looked up Cortes when he noticed him.

"What do you want?" asked the alien.

"I have a job for you," Cortes said.

"A job?" asked the alien.

"Yes," said Cortes.

Cortes then pulled up a picture of the rangers and the crystals.

"My master wants these crystal, and unfortunately three of them have fused with these so-called power rangers, while the other two are about to be with two other humans," said Cortes.

"Ok so what does have to do with me?" asked the alien.

"I want you to find and retrieve them and destroy the rangers," said Cortes.

"What's in it for me?" the alien asked.

"Well Wolzard you can have your freedom," said Cortes.

"Fine, if I can be free then I'll do it," said Wolzard.

"Good, then follow me," said Cortes as he opened the cell.

They then left the prison and walked back to Incisor. When they made to the front of the ship they walked over to Incisor.

"So, you're this 'master' Incisor I've hear about?" asked Wolzard.

"Yes, and you are Wolzard the hunter, right?" asked Incisor.

"So, you know of me?" asked Wolzard.

"Yes, and I am sure you already know your mission?" asked Incisor with his eyes glowing red.

Wolzard's eyes glowed red and he grabbed his head, then after a few minutes his eyes turned back to yellow.

Wolzard looked back at Incisor and grinned, "Yes my lord, I will ensure those rangers will be destroyed and the crystals will be return to you."

"Excellent, now go and destroy them," Incisor ordered.

"Yes, my lord," said Wolzard and went the transportation pods.

"Cortes go with him and make sure he gets the job done," said Incisor.

"Yes, master," said Cortes and then left towards the pods.

 **Back on Earth**

"Thanks for coming to pick me up," said Carson.

James had come to pick Carson up from football practice.

"No problem and Mom want us to pick up some stuff for dinner," said James.

"Oh, ok so, when the you get the car back?" asked Carson.

"Today," said James.

"And the first she asked you do was to go shopping?" asked Carson as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know how she is," said James.

"True," said Carson.

Once they got to the shopping district, they saw people running away from an army of ingots.

"Those things again," said James.

"Let's get out of here!" said Carson.

"Right," said James.

As they got ready to leave, they were suddenly surrounded by the ingots. The brother looked around for a way out, but they were out of luck.

"This doesn't look good," said Carson.

"Ah really what gave you that idea?" said James sarcastically.

Nia was in the kitchen of her house, doing some homework. But she couldn't focus.

"Damnit, I can't focus!" she shouted.

She then slammed hands on the table she was sitting at.

"I still can't believe I was able to spend time with him," said Nia as she started to daydream.

 **Nia's Daydream**

Nia and Carson were standing in a field of flowers and the wind is causing to petals to fly around them.

Carson embraced Nia and grabbed her chin, "You are so beautiful Nia," he said.

Nia blushed, "I-I'm not r-really," she said.

"Yes, you are," said Carson.

"Oh Carson," Nia said.

 **Daydream End**

Nia was holding her cheeks with both of her hands while giggling to herself, then David walked though the front down and saw her.

"Must be thinking about Car again," he said as he went to his room.

Nia then heard her watch go off. She looked around to sure that she was alone then she answered it.

"What is it Chronos?" she asked.

"Nia, I have detected monster at the shopping district," said Chronos.

"Ok, have contacted the others?" asked Nia as got up.

"I have not been able to get a hold to them," said Chronos.

"Ok, I'll try to get a hold of them," said Nia.

"Ok, be careful Nia," said Chronos.

"I will," she said.

Nia ran out the door and ran to the boys' houses.

 **Trevor's House**

Trevor and his sister, Addy were currently in the living room playing chess.

"And…checkmate!" said Trevor.

"Damn I almost had you," said Addy with her head down.

"Hey, don't get so down sis, you're the only person who gave me challenge," said Trevor.

"That's because you've only played against amateurs and beginners," Addy said as she smiled.

"Trevor, Nia's here for you," Trevor's mom said from.

"Ok, I'm coming," said Trevor.

"I wonder what she wants," said Addy as they both left.

The two siblings walked up to the front door and saw Nia with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"You ok Nia?" asked Trevor.

"Yea, I'm fine, but Trev we got trouble," said Nia.

"Trouble…Oh!" said Trevor and turned to Addy.

Addy nodded, "Don't worry bro I'll cover for you, just be careful."

"Don't worry I will," said Trevor as he and Nia left.

"Did tell Damien?" asked Trevor as he drove to the shopping district.

"Yea he said he'll meet us there," said Nia.

"Alright, let's go kick some ass!" said Trevor.

 **Shopping District**

James and Carson were backed into a corner as the ingots were closing in on them.

"If you have any ideas, I would love to hear it," said James.

"I'm still thinking," said Carson.

"Well I sick of waiting!" said James as he ran at the ingots.

"Bro wait," screamed Carson as he ran after him.

The ingots ran at the brother and got ready to cut them. James caught a sword and threw it to the side and kicked the ingot that was holding it. James then turned around and punch and ingot. He then got hit to the ground. The ingot then brought its sword down on him, but he rolled to his right to dodge the sword. James jumped up and punched the ingot away. He saw one ingot jumped at him. He ducked, and the ingot hit another ingot. James got back up and he was grabbed and tossed to the side.

Carson was dodging the swords from the ingots. Carson jumped over an ingot that tried to tackle him. When he landed, Carson kicked an ingot that ran up to him. An ingot threw a punch, but Carson caught it and punched the ingot in the stomach a few times. He then let go of its fist and kicked it away. Carson was then attack from behind and got sent to the ground. He was able to kick an ingot in the face rolled on his stomach and push off the ground and punch an ingot into other ingots. He turned around and got kicked in the stomach.

 **With the Rangers**

"Wow," said Damien.

Damien was practicing in the park when Nia called him about the monster attack. He ran over the shopping and saw the brothers fight off the ingots.

"I didn't know they could fight like that," said Damien.

"Damien!"

He turned around and saw Trevor and Nia run up to him.

"Hey guys," said Damien.

"How does it look now?" asked Trevor.

"Well Carson and James had fought the ingots off, but the monster hasn't shown up yet," said Damien.

"Wait what?" asked Nia.

"James and Carson did?" asked Trevor.

"Si," said Damien.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" said Nia scaring the others.

"Right it's morphin' time!" said Trevor as they summoned their morphers.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Red Falcon"

"Yellow Lion"

"Blue Dolphin"

 **End Sequence**

 **Back to the brothers**

The brothers landed by each other. The ingots were once again cornering them.

"Well that took care of some of them," said Carson.

"Yea but how did you learn to fight like that?" asked James.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Carson.

Then Cortes and Wolzard appeared in front of the brothers.

"You humans should have run, when you had the chance, destroy them Wolzard," said Cortes.

"Right," said Wolzard.

Wolzard brought out his guns and pointed them at the brothers.

"Beast Blaster Fire!"

Two shots knocked the guns out of his hands, Wolzard looked to the side and saw the rangers. They ran in front of the brothers, and Trevor turned back to them.

"Go, run now!" he said.

"But," said James.

"Dude let's go," said Carson.

Carson grabbed James and they ran away.

"Well, well it's the rangers," said Cortes.

"What are you doing here, Cortes?" asked Trevor.

"That is none of your concern, as you will all be destroyed," said Cortes as he summoned his sword.

"Who's your pet?" asked Nia.

"My name Wolzard and I will destroy anything thing that get in the way of my bounty," said Wolzard.

The rangers got their swords ready.

"You guys take care of dog breath, I'll take care of Cortes," said Trevor.

"Right, Ok," said Damien and Nia respectively.

"Alright let's go guys!" said Trevor said.

"Yea!" said the others.

"Ingots attacks!" said Cortes.

Trevor jumped at the ingot and slashed down the ingots. He then kicked away another ingot. Two ingots tried to cut him from the back, but Trevor used his beast saber to block the slashes, without turning around. He brought his sword to the side, which cause the ingots to fall on the ground. He turned around and saw Cortes slash at him. Trevor used his sword to block it and the two got into a sword fight. They jumped around slashing at each other, blocking each other's sword strikes.

Nia and Damien were fighting the ingots that had surrounded them. Nia kicked two ingots in the aid and then jumped in the air and slashed them. When she landed, she turned around and slashed more ingots. She blocked an ingot that was trying to slash her and punched it. Damien jumped over the swords and slashed the ingot. He then turned and blocked a sword and punched it and kicked another one. An ingot jumped at him and Damien jumped up and slashed while in the air. When he landed, he was attacked by Wolzard. Wolzard slashed Damien and kicked him in the stomach. Damien got up ran at Wolzard and though a punch but Wolzard grabbed it and threw Damien in the air and punched him and Damien landed on a table.

"Damien!" said Nia.

She ran to help him up.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she help him up.

"Yea, I'm fine," he said, "Let's fight him together."

Nia nodded, and they ran at Wolzard. Damien slashed the wolf alien downwards and Nia jumped off his back and slashed Wolzard. Wolzard backed but regained his footing, and then launched himself at them and punched both rangers. The rangers get back up and changed their sword into blasters and fired at Wolzard. Wolzard blocked them with his swords. He then pulled out his guns and fired at the rangers. Damien and Nia rolled out the way. Damien summoned his lion smasher and jumped at Wolzard and punched him and sent him into a wall. Wolzard got up and pulled his gun out, but it was destroyed by an arrow. Another arrow hit him in the shoulder. Damien turned around and saw Nia bring her dolphin bow down. Damien nodded in thanks as they turned their attention back to Wolzard.

Trevor kicked Cortes away and the others sent Wolzard into Cortes.

"Not bad rangers, but you fell for our trap," said Cortes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Trevor.

Cortes pressed a button on his wrist and the rangers were shocked.

"AHHH!" they screamed.

The rangers fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Now time to destr-" Cortes started but he was interrupted by his communicator.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Cortes we have pinpointed the location of the remaining crystals and you will want to see this," said Malevia.

"Fine," Cortes said as he ended the call, "You rangers are lucky, but you will be eliminated!"

Cortes and Wolzard left and the rangers slowly got up.

"That can't be good," said Trevor.

"Yea, I heard that they find where the other crystals are," said Nia.

"We warned Chronos," said Damien

"Yea, we should…uh-oh," said Trevor.

"What, Que?" asked the others.

Trevor pointed behind the other two and saw…James and Carson staring back at them with wide eyes.

"Oh-no," said Nia.

 **AN: And done! Thanks so much for reading! So, what you guys think? The next rangers are about to be revealed. Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews and favorite my story. Keep the feedback coming and if you have any ideas for monster or ideas to make the story more interesting send me a message. Later!**


	12. Chapter 10: Episode 8

Chapter 10: Episode 8

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

Carson and James were staring at the rangers, having seen them demorph.

"You guys…" started Carson.

"…are the power rangers," James finished.

"Oh great," said Damien.

"We can't worry about this now," said Nia.

"Yea, she's we have to warn Chronos," Trevor said.

"Right," said Damien.

They then looked at the brothers.

"You guys are going to come with us," said Trevor.

"Why should we?" asked James.

"Our mentor going to figure out what to do with you guys now that you know," said Trevor.

"Also, you're targets now," said Damien.

"Targets?" asked Carson.

"All will be explained, once we get back to our mentor." said Nia.

The brothers looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, we'll go with you," said Carson.

"Ok," said Trevor.

The ranger then walked over to the brothers and stood right in front of them.

"Hold on to our shoulders," said Damien.

The brothers nodded and do so.

"Let's got guys," said Trevor.

The rangers pressed the button on their communicators and all of they were teleported away to Chronos.

 **In space**

Cortes and Wolzard had returned to the ship and were walking into the main room. When they got to the main room, they saw Malevia, and Destructor standing in front of the computer. On the computer was a red blinking dot.

"Good, you're back," said Destructor.

"Where are the crystals," asked Cortes.

"Well, since you asked so 'nicely' we were able to pinpoint the location of the two remaining crystals, so we sent out one of spy bots to location and this is what it sent back," said Malevia.

She pushed a button on the keyboard and a video appear on the screen. The video showed Chronos placing the crystals in box and place in a safe.

After the video ended, Cortes smirked, "How lord Incisor been informed?" asked Cortes.

At that moment, Incisor walked in.

"I've heard everything, and this is the perfect opportunity," said Incisor.

"I agree my lord," said Cortes.

"But my lord, how are we going to get there," asked Wolzard.

"I have already figure that out," said Incisor.

He then turned towards the door.

"Come," he said.

The door opened and from the other side was an alien that looked like a giant mole. It has drills on its hands and one on his face. (Basically, Digmon from Digimon, just with fur instead of armor)

"Meet Drillmoug, he will accompany you and Wolzard on retrieving those crystals, the location has been transmitted into your wrist communicator Cortes," said Incisor.

"Yes, master," said Cortes and Wolzard.

"We will not fail you," said Drillmoug.

"Good I will not accept failure on this mission," said Incisor.

Cortes, Wolzard, and Drillmoug all left for the rangers' base.

 **At the ranger's base**

The rangers and the brothers made back to the base. Addy and Chronos were sitting at his computer.

"Hey guys," said Addy.

"Welcome back," said Chronos.

"Addy what are you doing here?" asked Trevor.

"I want to be able to help you guys," she said.

She then noticed the brothers looking around the base.

"Wow," said James.

"What is this place?" asked Carson.

"Welcome," said Chronos as he walked up to them.

"What is that, an alien?" asked the brothers.

"My name is Chronos, an alien here to stop Incisor from taking over your world," Chronos said.

"Who's that?" asked Carson.

"Incisor is intergalactic tyrant, who has conquered countless worlds in many galaxies," said Chronos.

"Ok so why is he attacking Earth?" asked James.

The rangers then walked up to them.

"He's looking for 5 crystals," said Damien.

"Crystals?" asked the brothers at the same time.

"Yes, and with them he'll have the power to take over our world," Nia said.

"Ok so, where are they?" asked Carson.

Trevor looked at the others and nodded. They all summoned their crystals and showed them to the brothers.

"Oh, that's how you guys become power rangers," said James.

"Yea," said Trevor.

Then Carson noticed something.

"Hang on, you said there are 5 crystals. So, where are the other 2?" he asked.

Chronos looked over at Addy and nodded. Addy nodded back and walked over to a safe and opened it and brought out the 2 other crystals.

As the brothers looked at the crystals, they each felt something in them.

'What am I feeling right now?' James thought as he looked at the green crystal.

'It's like it's calling out to me,' thought Carson as he looked at the black one.

Then the alarm went off.

"What's that?!" asked Carson.

"It's the alarm," said Nia.

Chronos and Addy ran over to the computer and looked at the screen.

They paled as they looked at the screen.

"What's wrong?" asked Trevor.

"We tracked to where they are," said Nia.

"And?" asked Damien.

"They are outside the base," said Chronos.

The rangers and the brothers' eyes widened.

 **Outside the base**

Cortes, Wolzard, and Drillmoug were standing outside the rangers' base.

"You guys remember the plan, right?" asked Cortes.

"Of course," said Wolzard as he took out his swords.

"Yea, yea!" said Drillmoug as he jumped up and down.

The rangers then ran out of the cave.

"Should've known it was you," said Trevor.

"So, this is he's hiding," said Cortes.

"So, what if he is?" asked Damien.

"We already know he's in there so, why don't you just hand over the crystals and maybe we'll spare your lives," said Cortes.

"You should already know the answer to that," said Nia as she and the others summoned their morphers.

"I'd figured," said Cortes as he brought out his sword.

"You rangers will bow down to Master Incisor," declared Wolzard.

"It's morphin' time!" said Trevor.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Red Falcon"

"Yellow Lion"

"Blue Dolphin"

 **End Sequence**

The rangers pulled out their beast sabers.

"Let's go guys, don't let them in the cave," said Trevor.

"Right!" said the others.

The rangers then ran at the aliens.

Trevor slash at Cortes but he blocked it with his sword. Cortes kicked Trevor in the stomach. The red ranger stumbled back but he was able to regain his footing. Trevor launched himself back at Cortes and slashed Cortes back and then kicked Cortes down. Trevor then brought his sword down, but the green alien rolled out the way and jumped back up and sent an elbow into Trevor's back and sent him into the ground. Cortes stabbed at Trevor, but the red ranger rolled out the way and changed his saber into a gun and shot Cortes and he was sent back into a tree. Cortes' sword glowed, and he sent multiple slash waves at Trevor. Trevor shot away most of them, but he did get hit by some of them. Trevor summoned his falcon saber as got back up and ran at Cortes.

Damien slashed Wolzard and then punched him. Wolzard stumbled but kicked Damien in the chest. Nia then slashed Wolzard in the back and he turn around and kicked her. She rolled on the ground and once she stopped, the blue ranger got up and changer her sword into a gun. She then shot at him. He staggered back and was punch from behind by Damien with his lion smasher. The wolf alien was sent to the ground. He got back up and pulled out one of his guns and then spun around and shot both rangers and blasted them away. As the rangers got back up, his gauntlets opened, and claw-like missiles fired at the rangers. Nia changed her gun back into sword and used it to knock them away, while the yellow ranger used his lion smasher and his sword to knock some of them away.

 **In the base**

Chronos, Addy, and the brothers were watching to rangers fight the aliens.

"Please be safe," said Addy.

"Hey, weren't there 3 of them?" asked James.

"What do you mean?" asked Chronos.

"There were 3 aliens on the screen when we first looked at it," said James.

"Yea, that's right," said Carson.

Then all of their eyes widen.

"That means-," said Chronos.

Then the ground began to shake. Carson and Chronos held on to the nearest table while Addy and James were hanging on each other. The safe holding the crystals fell on the ground. A hole appeared and Drillmoug came out of it.

"That was too easy," said Drillmoug.

He then saw the safe on the ground.

"There they are!" he said.

He was grabbed by Carson and James.

"Oh, no you don't!" said James.

"We won't let you!" said Carson.

"Filthy humans," Drillmoug said as he shook off the brothers.

He then drilled a hole in the safe and toke the crystals.

"Yes! Lord Incisor will be please," said Drillmoug.

He then pressed a button on a watch on his wrist and was covered in a white light.

"Where do you think you're going?!" said Carson as he ran at Drillmoug.

"You're not getting away!" said James as he ran after the alien.

"Guys wait!" said Addy.

The brothers ran after Drillmoug and he tried to shake them of again.

"Let go!" the alien said as he and the brothers disappeared.

Addy and Chronos stared at the spot where the alien and the brothers were.

"Oh no," said Addy.

"This is not good," said Chronos.

 **Back outside**

The rangers were still fighting Cortes and Wolzard.

They knocked back the aliens.

As the aliens were getting back up, Cortes' communicator went off.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I got the crystals and we also got some prisoners," said Drillmoug.

Cortes grinned, "Good."

Cortes then turned to the rangers.

"Well it was fun while it lasted rangers, but I'm afraid it's over," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Trevor.

"We have what we came for, let's go Wolzard," said Cortes.

"Right," he nodded, and he and Cortes disappeared.

"What was he talking about?" asked Nia.

"Hey guys weren't three of them," asked Trevor.

"Yea, but we only fought 2 of them," said Damien.

Damien then realized.

"Guys let's go check on Chronos and the others!" he said.

The other 2 nodded and they ran back into the cave.

 **In the cave**

The ranger demorphed when they got into the cave and saw the hole in the ground. They saw the safe holding the crystal on the ground with a hole in the back of it. Chronos and Addy saw the rangers run in.

"Rangers, you're ok!" said Chronos.

"Chronos what happened?" asked Nia.

Addy ran into Trevor's arms, crying.

"What's wrong Addy?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Trev, I'm sorry," she said.

"Huh, what for," asked Trevor.

"The third alien that came with them infiltered and took the remaining crystals," Chronos said.

The rangers' eyes widened.

"Wait, where's Carson and James?" asked Nia.

That question caused Addy to hug Trevor tighter.

"I'm sorry but, they ran after the alien and were teleported with him," Chronos said.

Trevor and Damien's eyes widened, while Nia fell to her to her knees.

 **AN: Done! Well seems like Carson and James are in trouble, will the rangers be able to save them. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. Keep up the feedback, I love reading it. Later!**


	13. Chapter 11: Episode 9

Chapter 11: Episode 9

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

"I'm sorry but, they ran after the alien and were teleported away with him," Chronos said.

Trevor and Damien's eyes widened, while Nia fell to her to her knees.

"What?" asked Trevor shocked.

"They got teleported away with them?" asked Damien.

Nia didn't say anything as tears began to fall from her eyes.

'Carson…no…,' she thought to herself.

 **On Incisor's ship**

Carson and James were both tied up as Cortes, Wolzard, and Drillmoug gave the 2 crystals to Incisor.

"The crystals my lord," said Cortes.

"Excellent!" said Incisor as he held the crystals.

He then walked over to a black pedestal and placed the crystals on it. Incisor then put his right hand over the crystals.

"Now then," he said as his hand began to glow.

The crystals began to glow also and two wisps of black and green began to flow out of the crystals and went towards Incisor's hand.

James and Carson looked on as the wisps got closer to Incisor's hand.

When the wisps touched his hand, the wisp shocked his hand and caused Incisor to pull his hand away.

"Master!" the aliens shouted as the ran over to them.

Incisor waved them off as looked at the still glowing crystals.

"Interesting," he said.

Incisor then looked at the brothers.

"It would seem the crystals have chosen their holders," he said.

He then looked over at his servants.

"Now that we have 2 two of the crystals, it's time to retrieve the remaining 3," he said to them.

"But, how are you get them, they have bonded with those rangers," said Destructor.

"I have a plan for them," Incisor said.

He then looked at Carson and James.

"We're going to set a trap for the rangers, and you two will be the bait," he said.

The brothers glared at the aliens.

Incisor then put the crystals in a case and handed it to Wolzard.

"Wolzard, you and Drillmoug will go and draw out to rangers, take their crystals by any means necessary," he said.

"Right, my lord, let's go Drillmoug!" said Wolzard.

"Right!" said Drillmoug.

 **Back with the rangers**

As ranger were thinking of a way to save Carson and James, the alarm went off.

"Really!" said Nia.

"Why now?!" asked Trevor.

Chronos ran up to the screen and pulled up a camera feed. On the video was Wolzard and Drillmoug.

"Rangers! I know you can hear me, listen closely," said Wolzard.

The rangers looked at the screen.

"We have your friends here, if you want them, but we want your crystals," he said.

The video then changed to show Carson and James tied to stakes in the ground, trying to get free.

"Carson!" screamed Nia.

"You bastards!" said Damien.

"If you want them back alive, you will hand over your crystals," said Wolzard.

"If not, your friends and your town will go BOOM!" said Drillmoug.

"We'll be waiting," said Wolzard with a grin.

The video ended after that.

The rangers glared at the screen with determination.

"We have to save them!" Nia shouted.

"Yea let's go!" said Trevor.

Trevor and Nia got up and ran towards the exit.

"Guys wait!" shouted Damien.

They both stopped and turn to Damien.

"Damien we can't wait!" said Trevor.

"Yea we don't have time to wait!" said Nia.

"I know we don't but there are two reasons why we shouldn't rush in," said Damien as he held up 2 fingers.

Trevor put his hands in his pockets and Nia crossed her arms.

Damien put down his middle finger down, "First, you have no idea where they are."

Then he brought his middle finger back up, "And we need to have a plan, because it's more than likely a trap,"

"But-," said Trevor and Nia.

"But nothing!" exclaimed Addy.

Trevor and Nia looked over at her, shocked.

"I know you guys are worried about them but Damien's right we have to have a plan for whatever they might do," said Addy.

Both Trevor and Nia looked at the ground.

Chronos then walked over to them, "Trevor you are the leader and if the leader does not have a calm mind, then they can put the entire team in danger."

Trevor looked up at Chronos and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Chronos, thank you," said Trevor.

He then looked over at everyone.

"Thanks sis and you too Damien," he said.

"Yea you guys are the best," said Nia

Trevor looked over at Addy, "As for the plan I just thought of one and Addy you're going to be an important part of it."

Addy's eyes widen, "Me?"

 **At the battle site**

Wolzard and Drillmoug were standing in an abandon construction site. Behind them were the brothers tied to stakes that were in the ground. They were trying to get free, but the ropes were too tight. In the middle of them were the two crystals in a box.

Drillmoug was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Where are those fools?!" he shouted.

"They'll be here so calm down," said Wolzard.

"I CAN'T! I'm tired of waiting for them to get here," said Drillmoug.

The rangers then came in on their bikes. They got off their bikes and ran over to the aliens.

"Well it's about time, I was getting bored," said Drillmoug.

"Well we're here now so let our friends go!" said Trevor.

"First hand over the crystals," said Wolzard with his hand out.

"You'll have to take them from us," said Damien.

"Or are you both scared?" Nia asked with a smirk.

Wolzard lowered his hand and smiled, "I've figured as much, we'll just have to destroy you and take them by force."

Trevor summoned his morpher, "It's morphin' time!"

The other rangers summoned their morphers.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Red Falcon"

"Yellow Lion"

"Blue Dolphin"

 **End Sequence**

The rangers pulled their swords out then ran at the aliens and began to fight. While the rangers were fighting, Addy teleported behind where the brothers were tied. She looked over and saw the rangers fighting.

"Well it's now or never," she said as ran up to the brothers.

The brothers were watching the fight with worry.

"I wish we could help them," said Carson.

"Well we can't do anything while we're tried up like this," James said as he was struggling to get out.

They then noticed something running up to them. They turned their heads and saw Addy with a knife. She grabbed the crystals and cut the brothers free.

"Addy!" said Carson.

"Man are we glad to see you," James said with a smile.

Addy blushed at the smile, "No problem, but let's get out of here before they notice us."

"Right," said James as he walked over to her.

But Carson was still looking at the fight and the rangers were slowly getting overwhelmed.

"Carson come on!" said Addy.

"Oh! Sorry," said Carson as he walked over to them.

Addy brought up her own communicator and pressed it and they teleported back to the cave.

 **At the cave**

Addy and the brothers landed at the cave and Chronos walked up to them.

"Welcome back, I'm glad you three are save," said Chronos.

"So, what do we do know?" asked James.

"We'll have to wait until the rangers finish of the aliens," said Chronos.

At that moment, they hear the rangers screamed. They looked at the screen and saw the rangers on ground, trying to get up. Carson got ready to run out the cave.

"Carson wait, what are you doing?!" asked Addy.

"We have to help them!" said Carson.

"But what can we do?" asked James.

"I don't know but I'm not going to stand here and do nothing," said Carson.

"Bro, we're not like them, we're not power rangers," said James.

"I don't care! They saved us, and I want to help," said Carson.

"But," said James.

"But nothing! If they lose then the world will be taken over, and I don't want that to happen," said Carson, "If this something I can do to stop it I will."

James' eyes widen at what his brother said, and he took his brother's words to heart.

"Yea you're right and I'm going to help you!" James exclaimed.

Carson smiled and held out his hand to his brother, "Thanks bro, I knew I could count on you."

James grabbed Carson's hand, "I'll always have your back bro."

The two remaining crystals began to glow in the case in Addy's pocket.

"Wow!" she screamed as she took the case out of the case.

The crystals flew around the cave and they then shot towards the brothers.

"Whoa!" they both said as they caught them.

They both looked in their hands and saw the two glowing crystals.

"Wow," said James as he looked at the glowing green crystal.

"Does this mean…?" asked Carson looking at the glowing black crystal.

Chronos nodded to Addy and she ran over to a shelf and grabbed a case from it and ran back over to them.

"Yes!" said Addy as she opened the case.

In the case were morphers like the Trevor and the others have.

"James and Carson Wilkens, you two are power rangers," said Chronos.

The brothers' eyes widen as Addy brought the morphers up to them. They toke the morphers and put them on.

"Just place the crystal on your right morpher," said Chronos.

The brothers nodded at did what Chronos said. After that, their right morpher glowed and pictures appeared on them. James' had a green background with a rhino on it, while Carson's had a black background with a bison on it. Chronos walked over to the brothers and looked at them.

"Carson Wilkens, you were chosen by the black crystal and will be the black bison ranger," said Chronos.

Carson nodded as looked at his morphers.

"And James Wilkens, the green crystal has been entrusted to you and you are the green rhino ranger," said Chronos.

"Thanks, Chronos," James said.

"Now go out there and save the others!" said Addy as she put the case down.

The brothers nodded.

"Ready?" Carson asked James.

"Do you even have to ask," James said with a smirk.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they both said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Black Bison!" said Carson as he brought his hands to his chest and then brings them down to his sides. He's then covered in a black outline. Then a bison logo is place onto his chest and formed his suit. Then a projection of a bison runs over his head and forms is helmet.

"Green Rhino!" said James as he brought his hands to his chest and then brings them down to his sides. He's then covered in a green outline. Then a rhino logo is place onto his chest and formed his suit. Then a projection of a rhino charges over his head and forms his helmet.

 **Sequence End**

The brother's suit looked like Trevor's and Damien's except the arms, legs, belt buckle, and upper torso are green for James and black for Carson. The helmet for Carson was designed with a bison and a black visor and a grey mouth plate, while James' helmet was a rhino. James had a rhino logo on his chest and belt buckle, while Carson had a bison.

"Good luck and may the power protect you," said Chronos.

"Right!" the brothers said and then they teleported to the fight.

 **Back to the fight**

The rangers were thrown back on the ground by Wolzard and Drillmoug.

"Well…well…well seems like the rangers are going to die," said Wolzard.

"Yea! Yea! Let's kill them!" said Drillmoug.

"I don't think so! You'll have to go through us first!"

"Who said that?!" asked Wolzard.

Two lights came out and caused the aliens to jump back. The lights disappeared to reveal Carson and James in their ranger suits.

"There are more?!" asked Drillmoug with his hands on his head.

The others got up and ran up to the 2 rangers.

"Who're you?" Trevor asked.

"It's us Trev," said James.

"Really, then the one in black is…" Damien said while pointing at Carson.

"Yep, it's me!" Carson said.

Nia's eyes widen, "But how?"

"We can worry about that later, we got some aliens to destroy!" said Trevor.

"Right!" the others said.

"Falcon Power, Beast Force Red!"

"Lion Power, Beast Force Yellow!"

"Dolphin Power, Beast Force Blue!"

"Bison Power, Beast Force Black!"

"Rhino Power, Beast Force Green!"

"Power Rangers…" Trevor started.

"BEAST FORCE!" they all said.

"You think that now there are 5 of you that you can win?! I don't think so!" said Drillmoug as he ran at the rangers.

"No stop you idiot!" said Wolzard as he ran after him.

The rangers brought out their blasters and pointed them at Drillmoug.

"Beast Blasters Full Power!" the rangers said, "and Fire!"

"Uh oh," said Drillmoug.

"Move!" said Wolzard as he pushed Drillmoug out of the way.

The blast hit Wolzard and he was destroyed.

 **Back in space**

Incisor's eyes glowed red as he looked at Cortes.

"Do I even need to say it?!" he asked and grabbed Cortes by his neck.

"No…sir…," Cortes said.

"Good," said Incisor and threw him over to the button.

Cortes slowly got up and pressed it.

The laser was sent towards the battle.

 **Back in the fight**

"You rangers are dead!" said Drillmoug.

Then the laser came down and hit the spot where Wolzard was destroyed. Wolzard came back as a giant.

"Great," said Carson.

The rangers looked and saw that Drillmoug had escaped.

"Where did drill face go?" asked Nia.

"We'll look for him, you guys take care of him," said James.

"Are you sure?" asked Damien.

"Yea, we'll take care of it," Carson said with a thumbs-up and James nodded.

"Alright be careful guys," said Trevor.

"We need megazord power NOW!" said the rangers.

"Falcon zord power up!" said Trevor.

"Lion zord power up!" said Damien.

"Dolphin zord power up!" said Nia.

Their zords arrived and the rangers jumped into them and the zords combine into the megazord.

"Beast Force Megazord power up!" said the rangers.

"I'm going to destroy you!" said Wolzard.

 **With the brothers**

The brothers were running around looking for Drillmoug.

"Where did he go?" asked James.

"I don't know but he couldn't have gotten far," said Carson.

The ground began to shake, and the brothers were trying to keep their footing, but they were unable to.

"Whoa!" they said.

Drillmoug jumped out from under the ground and fired missiles at them, but the brothers rolled out the way.

"OH! I almost had you!" he said as he landed.

"You weren't subtle about it," said Carson as they changed their guns to swords.

"Whatever! You two will be dead at the end of this," Drillmoug said.

"We'll see about that," said James.

Drillmoug ran at them with his drills spinning, but the brother ducked and kicked him in the back at the same time. Drillmoug stumbled but got his footing and turned around. When he did, Carson slashed him, and James jumped over his brother and punched Drillmoug. Drillmoug punched Carson but he recovered and punched Drillmoug in the gut. Drillmoug dug into the ground and went behind James and kicked him. James rolled on the ground, but he got up and ran at the alien and slashed him a few times. Carson came over and slashed the alien to the ground. Drillmoug got up and threw his drills at them, but they used their swords to block it and they both punched him. Drillmoug was knocked back but he stabled himself and fired the drills on his face and hands and the brothers were throw back.

"Ha! you guys are fun but too bad I have to destroy you," Drillmoug said.

The brothers slowly got up and they heard Chronos' voice in their helmets.

"Carson, James can either of you hear?" he asked.

"Yea, we hear you just fine," said James.

"What is it Chronos?" asked Carson.

"You can now use your weapons," Chronos said.

"Really?!" James asked excitedly.

"What are they then?" asked Carson.

"Addy is sending the information now good luck," said Chronos.

"Thanks, Chronos," said James.

Chronos ended the call and the brothers summoned their weapons.

"Bison Staff!" said Carson.

"Rhino Boomerangs!" said James.

Carson's weapon was a staff where the handle was black with a red line going down the middle. At the ends of the handle, then were bison horns.

James' has two identical weapons. Both were silver boomerangs with green lines on them.

"If you think those toys are going to work against me?!" said Drillmoug as he fired missiles at them.

Carson got in front and spun his staff around and the missiles bounced of it and some of them hit Drillmoug.

"AHHH!" he screamed.

James' weapons then glowed, and he threw them at the alien as he got up.

Drillmoug was cut by them and sparks were flying off him.

"Carson now!" said James as he caught his weapons

"Right!" Carson said as his staff glowed.

Carson run at Drillmoug and slashed him with his staff. Carson jumped back and landed by his brother and Drillmoug was destroyed.

"Good job," said James as he and James shared a high five.

"Thanks, you too," said Carson.

They then looked back at the megazord fight.

Wolzard slashed the megazord back and the rangers were barely able to regain the balance.

"Beast Force sword and shield," Trevor said.

"They won't save you," said Wolzard.

Wolzard then slash at them and the rangers tried to block it, but their sword was destroyed.

"Not good," said Nia.

"The sword was destroyed," said Damien.

"Watch out guys here he comes again!" said Trevor as Wolzard's sword glowed.

He then brought it down on the rangers, but they used their shield to block and the shield and sword were destroyed.

"Well there goes the shield," Nia said.

Wolzard brought out his guns and shot at them. The megazord was blasted to the ground.

"It's over for you rangers," said Wolzard.

"I don't think so, Beast Force Blasters!" said Trevor.

The cannons from Damien's zord appear in the meagzord's hands.

"Take this!" said Damien.

The blasters hit Wolzard and cause him to drop his guns.

"Let's finish this," said Nia.

"Right," said Trevor, "Beast Force Blasters full power."

The blasters began to charge and the megazord pointed them at Wolzard.

"Fire!" the rangers.

The blast hit Wolzard and he was destroyed.

 **Back in space**

Cortes was backed into a corner by Incisor.

"Master I'm sorry, please spare me?!" he asked.

"You have failed me and those who fail me must be punished!" said Incisor.

The others were watching and felt bad for Cortes.

 **Back with the rangers**

The rangers were back at the cave.

"Good job on your first battle guys," said Damien as he put his arms around the brother.

"Thanks, it was actually pretty fun," said James.

"Yea it was!" said Carson.

Chronos then walked up to them.

Chronos nodded, "Now that you two are rangers you'll have to follow three rules."

The brother nodded as Chronos explained them.

"1. Never use your powers for personal gain, 2. Don't escalate a fight unless your enemy forces you to, and 3. No one must ever know that you are a ranger." explained Chronos, "As long as you follow these three rules the power will always be with you."

"Don't worry we will," said Carson.

"Yea," said James.

Chronos then looked at all the rangers.

"Now the battles will get even more challenging now that there are 5 of you," Chronos said, "Incisor will stop at nothing to get the crystal from you."

 **AN: Done! So, what you guys think? Now team is complete. Future chapters will be more character focused from now on. Sorry for the wait, I just got a part-time job and I've been busy, but I'll try to get a new chapter either Sat. or Sun. so look out for it. Anyway, keep up any feedback you have for me. Later!**


	14. Chapter 12: Episode 10

Chapter 12: Episode 10

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

The rangers and Addy are now in the park on a Saturday.

"Tell me again why we going to clean the park on Saturday?" asked James.

"Cause our school volunteered to do so and we got this part of the park," said Nia.

James then looked over to Addy, "And you don't even go to our school, plus you're still in middle school?"

"What, they didn't say I couldn't and I want to help out," she said.

James sighed, "Fine let's just get this over with."

Since it wasn't fall and still warm, they all were wearing gym shorts and the guys were wearing sleeveless shirts while the girls were wearing tank tops.

"Vaya, why is there so much trash?!" asked Damien as two plastic bottles in the trash bag he was carrying.

"You'd bee surprised how lazy some people can be," said Trevor.

"Uh guys looked what I just found," said Carson.

They all turned and saw a newspaper in a tree. They looked at it with wide eyes.

"How did someone get it up there?" asked Addy.

"I want to know why," Nia said as she facepalmed.

"Anyway, we'll have to get it down," said Trevor.

"Don't worry I got it," said James as he began to climb the tree.

"Are you sure?" asked Damien.

"Yea he did this a lot when he was little," said Carson.

James was slowly making his way up the tree and when he was within arm's reach a wasp flew in front of him. James' eyes widen and quickly brought his arm back and fell out the tree.

"James!" Trevor screamed.

James landed on his back and the others ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" asked Addy worriedly.

"Yea I'm fine," he said.

"What happen up there?" Damien asked.

"I saw a wasp and got scared," James said.

Everyone except Carson and Trevor had a confused look on their faces.

"Oh really, I thought you'd be over that by now," Carson said as he helped his brother up.

"Shut up," said James.

The brothers then noticed the confused look on everyone's face.

"What?" asked James.

"You're scared of wasps?" asked Addy.

"Yea he had a bad experience with one," said Trevor.

"Really, what happened," asked Damien.

"I don't really want to talk about it," said James.

"Oh well ok then but we should get back to cleaning," said Nia.

The others nodded and went back to cleaning.

 **In space**

Incisor was in the control room, watching all the fights with the rangers trying to find a weakness. Destructor walked into the room.

"Master I believe I know the perfect monster that can defeat the rangers," he said.

"Oh really, take me to him," said Incisor.

Incisor and Destructor walked into the into the prison and Destructor lead to a cage with an alien who looked like a humanoid wasp except the string was its left hand.

"What do you to want?" the alien asked.

Incisor walked up to the cell, "I have a job for you,"

"What is it?" the alien asked.

Destructor walked up and pressed a button on his watch and then a picture of the rangers appeared.

"We want you to destroy them," said Destructor.

The alien cocked an eyebrow, "What's in it for me?"

"Simple, you defeat them, you get your freedom," Incisor said.

"Really, fine then I, Wasp, will destroy the rangers for you," Wasp said as he stood up.

Incisor smirked, "Excellent!"

Destructor opened the cage and Wasp walked out.

Incisor looked at them, "So Wasp what can you do?"

Wasp then pointed at his stinger, "My stinger contains a poison that can paralyze anything that touches it."

"Good now you and Destructor will take the ingots with you, try to affect the rangers with your poison," said Incisor.

They nodded and left for Earth.

 **With the rangers**

"Add that should do it," said Trevor.

The rangers had just finished cleaning up the park and were now cooling off.

"I've never thought the park could get so dirty," Nia said.

"Yea, I mean hasn't anybody heard of recycling?" Carson asked.

"Oh, they have, it's just most probably don't care, as long as they get rid of their trash," said Nia.

They then heard a beep. The rangers looked around and made sure they were alone. They gathered around Trevor.

"Go ahead Chronos," he said.

"Rangers, I have detected monsters just outside the city, and one of them is Destructor," he said.

"How about the other?" asked Trevor.

"His name is Wasp and be careful of his stinger, it can paralyze you." Chronos explained.

James began to shake after he heard that name, and Addy noticed it.

"You ok James?" she asked.

"Yea, yea I'm fine don't worry," he said but Addy wasn't convinced.

"Alright, we'll take care of it," said Trevor.

"Ok good luck and be careful," said Chronos.

Trevor ended the call and turned to Addy.

"Addy go to the cave, it'll be safe there," he said.

Addy nodded, "Ok be careful."

Trevor nodded as Addy pressed a button on her own watch and teleported to the cave.

"Let do it guys!" said Trevor.

"Right!" the others said.

"It's morphin' time!" said Trevor as he and the others summoned their morphers.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they all said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Red Falcon!"

"Yellow Lion!"

"Blue Dolphin!"

"Black Bison!"

"Green Rhino!"

 **End Sequence**

The rangers then teleported to the battle site. When they got there, they saw Destructor and Wasp with some ingots. The aliens turned towards the rangers.

"Rangers!" said Destructor.

"So, these are the rangers?" asked Wasp.

"What are you two up to?" asked Trevor.

"Just know you will be destroyed, attack!" said Destructor.

The two aliens and the ingots ran, and the rangers got their beast sabers ready and they ran at the aliens.

As the fight began, Wasp noticed James wasn't coming near him. He grinned and ran up at him.

James noticed and ducked down and slowly backed away.

"What's wrong ranger scared?" he asked.

"G-get back!" said James, "Stay away for me!"

Wasp brought his stringer back and shot at James, but he rolled out the way and changed his sword into a gun.

"Don't come any closer," said James as he began to shake as Wasp was getting closer to him.

The other was fighting some ingots and Destructor when they noticed James was shaking and he that he was getting backed a wall.

"What's going on with James?" asked Nia.

Carson's and Trevor's eyes widen.

"His phobia of wasps," said Trevor.

"And we're up against a wasp-like alien," said Carson.

Trevor punched an ingot and turned towards Carson, "Go help him."

Carson nodded and ran over to James.

James was backing away with his gun pointed at Wasp.

"Stay away from me!" he screamed as he fired his gun.

Wasp deflected the shot and was face to face with James.

"Aw the little ranger's scared of me, well this is going to be easy," said Wasp as he picked up James and shot a laser from his stinger at James and James landed on the ground and demorphed.

"Well this is the end for you ranger," said Wasp as he got ready to stick James.

James closed his eyes and braced himself. But he didn't feel anything. James slowly opened his eyes and saw…

"Carson?" he asked shocked.

Carson was standing in front of him and took the stringer.

Carson looked down at James and demorphed and gave him a pained smile and fell to the ground.

"Carson!" screamed Nia as she ran over to them.

"Uh oh," the others said, and Trevor also ran over to them.

Damien kicked Destructor in the stomach and ran over to the brothers. They all gather around Carson. They saw that his feet were turning into stone.

"We've got to get him back to Chronos," said Trevor and the others nodded.

"Oh no you don't!" said Wasp as he was charging up his stinger.

"Addy get teleport us out of here!" said Damien int his communicator.

The rangers were quickly teleported out and Wasp sighed.

"They got away," said Wasp.

"Don't worry they'll be back," said Destructor.

 **At the cave**

After the rangers got back to the cave, Carson was placed on a bed with Nia and James by his side"Af.

"Is there anyway we can stop it?" asked Trevor as now Carson's shins were now becoming stone.

"I'm afraid the only way to save him is to defeat Wasp," said Chronos.

James then got up, "It's all my fault."

Damien put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, it's no one's fault."

James shook off his hand, "But it is my fault, if I didn't freeze up like that then he wouldn't be like this."

Trevor walked over to James, "James I think it's time you tell them what happen."

James looked at Trevor then at Carson and nodded, "Alright."

 _Flashback_

"It happened when I was 9," said James.

 _James was playing in a park with a 10-year-old Carson and an 11-year-old Trevor. They were currently throwing a frisbee to one another._

" _Here it comes Trev!" James shouted as he threw it to him._

" _I got it!" Trevor said as he jumped to catch it, but it went over his head and into a tree._

 _They all ran over to the tree and saw that their frisbee had landed next to a wasps' nest._

" _Good job James, we lost the only frisbee we had," said Carson._

" _Sorry look I'll go get ok," he said as ran to the tree._

" _But it's near a wasp's nest," said Trevor._

" _Don't worry I won't bother it," said James as he began to climb the tree._

 _Eventually, James was able to get the frisbee. He stood on the tree branch and waved the frisbee at them._

" _See I got it!" he shouted at them._

" _Ok now get back down before our parents get worried," said Carson._

" _Yea and be careful," Trevor said._

 _But then…_

 _*WHACK*_

… _the frisbee hit the wasps' nest._

 _All their eyes widen, as wasp started to come out and went towards James._

 _The wasps strung James and caused him to fall out the tree._

 _Flashback End_

"After that I ended up in the hospital and the doctors said that I was lucky that Trevor and Carson were there and that if I landed wrong I could've died," James said.

Everyone looked at him with sympathy.

"No wonder you're scared of them," said Addy.

"Yea, now every time I see one, I think back to when it happened," said James.

Then the alarm went off. Addy and Chronos ran over to the computer and saw Destructor and Wasp attacking the city.

"They're back!" said Addy.

"Rangers go!" said Chronos.

They nodded and got ready to go. They summoned their morphers but James couldn't.

"Huh what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, but Trevor you and the others go!" said Chronos.

Nia looked worried over at Carson.

"Don't worry Nia we'll take care of him," said Addy.

She nodded and went over to the others.

"Let's go guys!" said Trevor.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Red Falcon!"

"Yellow Lion!"

"Blue Dolphin!"

 **End Sequence**

 **In the city**

Trevor and the other confronted Destructor and Wasp.

"Rangers!" said Destructor.

"Finally, I was getting bored," said Wasp.

"Well we're here and you gonna pay for what you did to our friend," said Nia.

"Don't worry you'll join him soon," said Wasp.

 **Back in the cave**

James sitting next to Carson as Chronos and Addy were examining his morpher.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" he asked.

"I believe we have," said Chronos.

James got up and walked over to them, "Really?"

Addy looked over at him, "The crystal that gives you your powers doesn't seem to be reacting to you anymore."

"Huh, why?" he asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure that out," said Chronos.

They heard a scream and hey looked at the computer ad saw Trevor and the others get taken down by Wasp and Destructor.

Addy turned to James, "James you have to go and help them."

James began to shake at Wasp.

"James?" she asked.

James grabbed the sides of his head, "No! No! I can't I'm too scared."

"James you have to get over it," said Addy.

"I can't! I just can't! What if I freeze up again and the others end up like Carson, I'd never be able to live with myself," he said.

"James,"

They all turned to Carson who was trying to get up, but his waist was now stone.

"Carson!" James said as they ran over to him, "You shouldn't try to move."

"Don't worry about it, but you have to help the others," he said.

"But, I can't I'm too scared," said James.

"James it doesn't matter if your scared, we all are but we're still going to fight," Carson said.

"But…" James started.

"But nothing!" Carson shouted, "The world needs us James, and we need a full team. It's either you face your fear and save the city or give in to your fear and it's about time that you got over your fear."

James put his head down and began to think after a few minutes he raised his head with a determined smile.

"Carson you're right, we have to work together, and I should just face my fear," he said .

Carson smiled and nodded. James' morpher glowed and flew back on his wrist.

"What happened?" asked Chronos.

"No idea but if going to help," said James.

"Be careful out there James," said Addy.

"Beast Force Awaken!" James said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Green Rhino!"

 **End Sequence**

 **In the city**

The rangers, now demorphed, were laying on the ground as Wasp and Destructor were walking towards them.

"This was too easy," said Destructor.

Wasp walked over to them and pointed his stringer at them, "Any last words rangers?"

Wasp was then shot back, and they looked and saw James with his beast blaster pointed at Wasp.

"Did someone call an exterminator?" James asked jokily.

The other got up and ran over to him.

"James, what are you doing here?" asked Damien.

"I'm here help you guys," he said.

"But what about your fear?" Trevor asked.

"I couldn't just stand by and let the city be attack just because of a fear. I'm going face my fear and fight!" James declared, and the others smiled and nodded.

The other rangers then turned towards the aliens.

"We'll help you out, too. Let's go guys!" said Trevor.

"Alright!" the other two rangers as they summoned their morphers.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Red Falcon!"

"Yellow Lion!"

"Blue Dolphin!"

 **End Sequence**

"Falcon Power, Beast Force Red!"

"Lion Power, Beast Force Yellow!"

"Dolphin Power, Beast Force Blue!"

"Rhino Power, Beast Force Green!"

"Power Rangers…" Trevor started.

"BEAST FORCE!" they all said.

"I'll take Wasp, you guys take Destructor!" said James and the other nodded.

The rangers brought out their swords and ran at their targets.

Wasp brought his stinger down and James blocked it with his sword. James move the stringer to the side and kicked Wasp. Wasp sent to the ground he jumped up and shot at James. James was able to dodge the shot and changed his sword into a gun and fired at Wasp and he landed on his back. Wasp slowly got up and glared at James. He spread his wings and flew in the air and brought his stinger at James. James rolled out the way and Wasp's stinger was planted in the ground. Wasp tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. James fired at him again which cause Wasp's stinger to be freed.

"Rhino Boomerangs!"

James summoned his weapons and ran at Wasp. Wasp ran at him and he tried to stab James, but he used one of his weapons to block his stinger. Wasp threw a punch, but James used the other weapon to smack the hand away. Wasp kicked James back and James slashed Wasp. James then kicked Wasp back and Wasp shot at James. James' weapons glowed, and he used to block his shots. With his weapons still glowing, James brought them back and threw him at Wasp. The boomerangs hit Wasp in an X shape on his chest and Wasp feel to the ground and was destroyed.

Destructor was kicked back by the other rangers and saw that Wasp was defeated. He then pressed on his communicator.

"Wasp is down, fire the laser," he said into it.

 **Back in space**

An ingot pressed the button. The cannon then fired the laser at Wasp.

 **In the city**

The laser hit where Wasp was destroyed, and he came back as a giant.

"Later rangers," said Destructor as he left.

"We need megazord power NOW!" said the rangers.

"Falcon zord power up!" said Trevor.

"Lion zord power up!" said Damien.

"Dolphin zord power up!" said Nia.

Their zords arrived and the rangers jumped into them and the zords combine into the megazord.

"Beast Force Megazord power up!" said the rangers.

The megazord kicked at Wasp but he blocked it and punched the megazord back. He then used his stinger and slashed the megazord he then stabbed the megazord's arms and kicked the megazord down.

James was looking at the fight with worry.

"There's gotta be something I can do," he said.

"James, we have a present for you," said Addy.

"Really what is it?" he asked.

He then heard a rumbling sound and turn around.

"Your new rhino zord!" said Addy.

The rhino zord had the head of a rhino connected to white and green missile truck with 2 white missile pods on the back.

"Cool!" James said.

"We have been working on this for some time, now go James and help your friends," said Chronos.

"Right!" James nodded.

He then jumped into his zord.

"Rhino zord power up!" James said.

He drove his zord over to the others.

"This is the end for you rangers!" Wasp said as he brought his stinger down.

"I don't think so! Missiles fire!" said James.

His zord fired at Wasp and he fell to the ground and the ranger slowly got up.

"Nice zord James," said Trevor.

"Thanks," he said.

Chronos then came in though the communicators, "Ranger you can combine with James' zord."

Their eyes widen.

"Really Chronos?" asked Nia.

"Well why don't we try it out," said Damien.

"Alright, let's do it guys!" exclaimed Trevor.

"Beast Force Megazord!" the rangers said.

"Rhino zord!" James said.

"Combine!" all of them said.

The rhino zord's head and missile pods came of the truck part separated and went onto the megazord's arms. The bottom of the green part folded near the wheels and slid up the white parts and revealed hands. The rhino head then attached to the megazord's right shoulder. James was sent the cockpit with the other rangers.

"Beast Force Megazord with Rhino power, ready!" the rangers said.

"You think that's going to stop me?!" Wasp asked.

Wasp ran at the megazord and threw his stinger at the megazod but the megazord used its arms to block it and the stinger was destroyed.

"Impossible!" Wasp screamed.

"Very possible, rhino punch," said James.

The fists of the megazord glowed and it punched Wasp back. The rangers summoned the missile pod and pointed them at Wasp as he got up.

"Rhino missiles fire!" the ranger said.

The missiles hit Wasp and he was destroyed. The rangers cheer and back int the cave Carson's body was back to normal.

 **In space**

Destructor was thrown into a wall.

"Master forgive me!" he pleaded.

"You have failed me, and now you shall be punished," Incisor said.

 **Back on Earth**

"I'm so proud of you," Addy said as she hugged James.

He blushed, "Well I let my fear distract me from being a ranger."

"Well I'm glad you were able to get over it," Trevor said.

"Yea no wasp scares me now," James said.

"Oh, look out James there's a wasp behind you," said Damien.

James turned around and saw a wasp flying at him. He paled and ran away from it. The other began to laugh.

"I guess he's not completely over it yet," said Nia.

"Yea but he will eventually," said Carson.

 **AN: Done! Sorry this took so long but I've been busy with my part-time job, so I don't know when the next chapters going to be posted but look out for it. Also, I plan on Power Ranger 25** **th** **anniversary special which we'll been after Trevor's chapter. If you have any veteran rangers you want to be in it, send me a PM and I'll make happen. I'll need a blue, green and black veteran ranger, I ready know who'll I'll use for the red and yellow veteran rangers. Any feedback you have me, please leave it in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Update

**Story Update**

Hey everyone! I wanted to update you guys on what's been going on. Life has been crazy for me after I posted the last chapter.

As some of you know I got a part-time job and I've been busy cause of it. Thankfully I had time to work on my story, but during the end of July one of my coworkers quit and my schedule was changed, and I had very little free time. This in turn killed my motivation to write but I wasn't going to give it up. To give you an idea on the little free time I had, last week I work 4 days in a row, leaving at 9 p.m. and I had two days off only. So, yea, I've been very tried as well.

Now that's out of the way, let's get to the story update. For my 25th anniversary special, I almost have a full team of veteran rangers all I need is a black ranger right I'm deciding between Carlos from In Space and Jake from Megaforce, but I'm still open for suggestions, so continue giving me suggestions. I only that do not suggest Tommy or Adam because Adam will be the green ranger I'm using, and I have a something else planned for Tommy.

So now that I basically have a week left before I go back the school, I'll be finishing Carson's chapter and hopefully I'll post it the day before the 24th. Later!


	16. Story Update

**Story Update**

Hey guys! I just wanted to update you guys on what's been going on with me and my life.

So, I know in my last update that I wanted to get the next chapter out the day before I left for college. Well my mom decided that that was the perfect time for shopping for college and I had to get a new phone also cause my previous one was old, and I needed a new one. Also, I had to get a new battery for my laptop cause the old one wasn't charging. I'm now at college and it's my junior year and I've had absolutely zero free time, so I couldn't find the time to finish Carson's chapter. But as for future projects, I plan to do a Power Rangers Beast Force movie and I already have teams planned for after I finish Beast Force. Don't worry I still plan to do the 25th anniversary and I have a full roster for it. I want to thank you all fir be patience with me and I don't when I'll be able to post the next chapter but just be on the look out for it.


	17. Chapter 13: Episode 11

Chapter 13: Episode 11

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

On Saturday Carson was in the park jogging on the path. He had earbuds in and as he made his way around the park, he noticed Nia sitting on a bench under a tree cleaning her clarinet. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Nia!" he said.

Nia jumped and turned to look at Carson.

"Carson! You scared me," said Nia with a hand on her chest.

Carson grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that I didn't mean to do that, so why are you in the park?"

"I wanted to practice my clarinet but then my brothers were playing a game on their Xbox and it quickly became a shouting match between them," she said.

"Oh," said Carson as he sat down next to her.

"I told them to keep it down, but I guess they weren't listening to me," said Nia.

She then noticed that Carson was sitting next to her and she blushed.

"S-so what are y-you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I decided that since the football team didn't have a game yesterday that I wanted to go jogging to make sure I stay in shape," he said.

"O-oh," Nia said.

"Yea so coach decided that were going to practice later today," he said.

"Oh, are you guys going to practice tomorrow?" she asked.

"That's depends on today's practice," Carson said as he got up, "Anyway I'm going to take off now."

Nia looked at him quizzically, "W-why, is y-your practice s-starting soon?"

"No, but I like to be there early," he said, "Well I'll see you later."

"O-ok l-later," said Nia as he left.

Once Carson was gone, Nia put her hand over her heart again, "Someday I'll tell him."

 **In space**

Incisor and Malevia were walking in the prison.

"Are sure this monster will defeat the rangers and get me those crystals?" Incisor asked.

"Of course, sir!" said Malevia, "He's known as one of the deadliest hunters in the universe."

"For your sake I hope you're right," said Incisor.

The aliens stopped in front of a cell. In the cell was an alien with a dragon face. The alien's body was covered in blood red scales. He also had a sword on his waist.

"Draco," Malevia said as she and Incisor stood in front of his cell.

The alien looked at them, "Is it time for me to be executed?"

Incisor shook his head and his eyes glowed, "Actually I have a job for you."

Draco's eyes glowed, "What is it that you command my lord?"

Incisor brought up a picture of the crystals, "I want you the retrieve these crystals for me."

Then he showed a picture of the rangers, "These annoying pests have taken them from me."

Draco nodded and stood up, then Malevia opened the cell and Draco walked out.

"Malevia go with him," said Incisor.

"Yes sir!" she said as she and Draco left.

 **Back on Earth**

Trevor and Damien were currently in hanging out at the mall.

"I still can't believe you bought that game," said Trevor.

Damien looked down at the bag in his hand and grinned.

"What I really wanted this game," he said as he pulled it out.

It was the new Street Fighter game.

"I didn't know you like those kinds of games," said Trevor.

"Well, a few of the guys on the soccer team got me into it," Damien said.

The two then left the mall and saw Nia walking out of the park.

"Nia!" they shouted.

Nia then turned towards them. She smiled and waved at them.

"Hey guys, what are you guys up to?" she asked.

"Damien here wanted to get a new game," Trevor said as Damien held up his game.

"'Street Fighter' I didn't know you liked these kinds of games," Nia said.

"I said the same thing," said Trevor.

"So why were you in the park Nia?" asked Damien as he put his game away.

Before Nia could say anything, the rangers saw people running from ingots and Malevia and Draco.

"Looks like we got company," said Nia as she put her clarinet in her backpack.

"Yep seems like it," said Damien as he put his bag in his jacket pocket.

"Let's go guys!" said Trevor.

"Right!" the others said as they ran at the aliens.

 **At the cave**

Addy was helping Chronos build a new zord.

"I've never thought that in my lifetime, that I would build a zord," said Addy as she wiped away sweat.

"Neither have I," said Chronos, "I thank you for your help again Addison."

Addy smiled at him, "No problem, happy to help."

Then the alarm sounded, which caused the two to run over to the computer.

"What's going on?" asked Addy.

"I'm detecting alien lifeforms in the city," said Chronos, "I'm going being it up now."

A video popped up on the screen and the saw the rangers fighting the aliens.

"We have to get a hold of Carson and James," said Chronos.

Addy nodded and called the others.

 **With James**

James was currently in the gym working out. He was on the bench press and was finishing his rep was his communicator went off. He ran into the locker room and looked to make sure he was alone and answer it.

"James here," he said.

"James there are aliens attacking the mall and Trevor, Damien, and Nia are fighting them now," said Addy.

James nodded, "What about Carson?"

"I don't know, I've tried calling him but he's not answering," said Addy.

"Alright I'll go on ahead and keep trying to get ahold of him," James said.

"Ok, I'll teleport you there be careful," said Addy.

"I will," said James as he was teleported away.

 **With Carson**

Carson was at football practice and they were currently taking a break.

Carson poured water on his head and said, "Aww just what I need."

He looked over to the city and began to worry.

'Why do I have a bad feeling right now?' he thought to himself.

"Carson! Break's over!" his coach screamed, and he snapped back to reality.

"Ok!" he shouted back and ran over to the team.

Back in the locker room, in Carson's bag, his communicator was beeping, it then changed into his morpher and the bison symbol disappeared, and it changed back into communicator.

 **Back at the battle**

The others had just finish off the ingots and were getting ready to face off with Malevia and Draco.

"You're going to have to do better than that if want to beat us," said Trevor.

"Laugh while you can," said Malevia. She then towards Draco, "Show then what you can do."

"Of course," he nodded.

He pulled out his sword and ran his right hand down it and it was covered in fire. He threw a slash of fire at them. But before the slash wave hit then, James, fully morphed, stepped in front of them and blocked it with his boomerangs.

"I don't think so dragon breath," said James. He turned towards his friends, "So am I late for the party?"

They laughed, "In fact, you're just on time," said Nia.

"Better late than never," said Damien.

"Where's Carson?" asked Trevor.

"Addy said she can't get a hold of him," said James.

"Well we can't wait for him forever," said Trevor as he and the others summoned their morphers.

"It's morphin' time!" said Trevor as the others nodded.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Red Falcon!"

"Yellow Lion!"

"Blue Dolphin!"

 **End Sequence**

Now morphed, the rangers brought out their swords and James raised his boomerangs.

"Let's go guys!" said Trevor.

"Right!" said the others.

"Destroy them!" said Malevia as she and Draco attacked the rangers.

Trevor kicked at Draco, but he blocked his foot with his arm and Damien brought his sword down and Draco blocked it with his sword. Draco threw them to the side and slashed both rangers and they stepped back. Trevor and Damien regained their footing, looked to each other and nodded to each other. Damien brought out his Lion Smasher and shot at Draco. Draco fell back and recovered. He looked up and saw Trevor bringing his two swords down. Trevor began to repeatedly slash Draco and he kicked Draco in the gut. Trevor spread his arms to the side and Damien jumped off his shoulders and his Lion Smasher glowed yellow and he punched Draco in his chest. Damien then jumped next to Trevor and pulled out his blaster.

"You ready?" asked Trevor.

"Always," said Damien.

Trevor's swords glowed as well as Damien's weapons.

"Later dragon breath," said Trevor as he sent red slashes and Damien shot yellow lasers at Draco, which resulted in an explosion.

The two rangers lowered their weapons and look at each other.

"Did we get him?" asked Damien.

Suddenly ropes were shot out and tied the rangers up. Draco slowly walked out, with his arms pointed forwards.

"No, I don't think so," said Trevor as he and Damien struggled to get out the ropes.

"Not bad rangers not bad at all," said Draco, "You actually manage to damage me, not many have been able to that."

Draco's hands then caught on fire and he grabbed the ropes.

"Take this!" said Draco.

The fire went up the ropes and got the rangers.

"Aah!" screamed Trevor and Damien.

The rangers fell to the ground and Draco brought up the ropes and slammed the two rangers against each other and threw them to the ground. Trevor and Damien demorphed and were unconscious.

"Now the crystals," said Draco as he retracted his ropes and walked over to the fallen rangers. He was then knocked back by James' Rhino Boomerangs. James ran over them.

"Guys, Guys?!," said James, "Nia they're out cold let's get them back to base."

Nia kicked away Malevia away and jumped over to the others and the rangers teleported away.

 **With Carson**

Carson had just finished football practice and was now leaving.

"Haah that was one of the most exhausting practices we've had," he sighed.

He looked at his phone and saw that he had some missed calls from Addy.

"Addy, I wonder what she wanted," he said.

Carson then saw that she had had left him a voice mail. He dials voice and hears the message.

'Carson, there's a monster attack at the mall. Go there as soon as you can!' said the message.

Carson's eyes widen, and he remembered the feeling he had during football practice.

"Oh no, the battle's probably over now," said Carson looked at his morpher, "I have to go to the cave."

Carson hen teleported to the cave.

 **At the cave**

Damien and Trevor were laying on beds with bandages around their heads. Addy was putting away the first aid kit, while James and Nia looked at the two injured rangers with worry.

"Carson better have a good excuse for not showing up," said James with his arms crossed.

"I'm sure he does. I mean he wouldn't ignore the world without a good reason," Nia said.

Carson then appeared, and his eyes widened when he saw Trevor and Damien lying unconscious in the beds.

"Guys what happened?!" asked Carson.

"Well, well look who decided to finally show up," said James.

"James!" Nia exclaimed.

James ignored her and grabbed Carson by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Ow! What's your deal, bro?!" asked Carson.

"Where the hell were you?! Did you know that there was a monster attack?!" asked James angrily.

"James calm down!" said Addy as she walked over to the brothers.

"He can't answer you while you're strangling him!" exclaimed Nia while she tried to get James the let go of Carson.

James realized that Carson was struggling to breath. He loosened his grip and threw his brother on the ground. Carson coughed as Nia kneed to his side.

"Whatever I don't care what his reason is," said James with his back towards Carson, "No matter what it is, it doesn't change the fact that he let us down."

Carson put his head down, got up, turned around and ran out the cave.

"Wait Carson!" said Nia.

She then turns to James, "James you idiot!" she said as she ran after Carson.

After Nia left, Addy looked over at James with a disapproving look.

"You know you didn't have to do that right?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

James didn't look at her, "He should've let someone know if he was going to be late. I mean look at Trevor and Damien."

He then pointed over the 2 wounded rangers.

"They're lucky they're still alive, but what if they didn't survive this attack, what if their crystals were taken, or what if…if…if," said James.

He was now facing Addy with tears in his eyes. He fell to his knees and Addy got to her knees and hugged him as he cried.

"I understand that you're worried about the others, but I'm sure Carson does to and you should apologize to him," she said.

"I know but I lashed out at him without hearing his reason for not being there," said James.

"Everything will be ok, just apologize and hear him out when he comes back," said Addy.

Chronos walked over to the two and put his hand on James' shoulder and he looked at him.

"I can tell you and your brother very close. I'm sure Carson will forgive you, James," Chronos said.

James nodded and looked back at Addy.

"Thanks, you Addy and you too Chronos," said James, "I'll apologize when I see him."

Addy and Chronos nodded.

They then heard the alarm got off. Addy and Chronos looked at James and nodded.

 **With Carson and Nia**

Carson was sitting by a lake while skipping rocks.

"Stupid James, I know I let you guys down but he could've at least let me explain," said Carson to himself.

He reached for another rock but there wasn't any left.

He sighed, "Great."

He then heard a rock skip across the lake. He turned around and saw Nia walking over to him.

"I figured you'd be here," she said as she sat down next to him.

"How'd you know I was here?" Carson asked.

"Remember when my mom passed away and I was so devastated after I learned about?" Nia asked.

Carson thought back to that day.

 _Flashback_

 _15-year-old Nia was in the hospital with family and had just heard the news of her mother's death from her father._

" _No," said Nia._

" _I'm sorry Nia," said he father._

" _NOOOOOOOO!" Nia screamed and ran away._

" _Wait Nia!" her father screamed._

 _Nia ran to the exit of the hospital when she ran into Carson, who had a cast on his left hand._

" _Woah, sorry about that," said Carson, "Oh hey Nia!"_

 _He then noticed Nia's tears_

" _Hey, are you ok?" he asked worriedly._

 _Nia didn't say anything, but she instead grabbed onto him and began to cry._

 _Carson was shocked but held onto her, while she cried._

 _Nia had calmed down and she and Carson were sitting on a bench outside the hospital._

" _I'm sorry about your mom," said Carson, "She was a really good person."_

" _Thanks," said Nia, "It's not fair! Why did she have to die?!"_

 _Carson then stood up and held his hand out to Nia. She looked over at him with a confused look._

" _Come with me, I want to show a place that is very special to me," he said._

 _Nia slowly grabbed Carson's hand and he led them away from the hospital._

 _The two arrived at a lake and Carson took a seat at the edge of it. Nia slowly walked over and sat next to him._

" _What is this place?" she asked._

" _I found this lake while jogging one day and whenever I feel sad, stressed, or just to clear my mind I come here," said Carson._

 _The two then laid back onto the grass in silence. After a while, Carson began to speak._

" _Nia, I know that you miss your mom, but I don't think that she would want to see you cry over her for too long," said Carson._

 _Nia look over at him in shock._

" _Death isn't something that's easy to deal with. I had my godfather died last year. Me and my bro took it hard, we were depressed for a week," said Carson, "But we came here, and it felt like that he was still with us, saying that proud of us."_

" _The point is that, I want to share this place with you," said Carson._

 _Nia's eyes widen, and she smiled as tears fell from her eyes._

" _Thanks Carson," said Nia._

 _Flashback End_

"Heh, talk about a bittersweet memory," said Carson.

"Yea," said Nia.

The two sat in silence for a while then Nia ended the silence.

"You know that James is worried about everyone, right?" she asked.

"Yea I know," said Carson, "But he's right I've let you guys down."

Carson laid back in the grass and looked up at the sky, "I've should've let you guys know where I was beforehand."

"Hey, there's no way that you would've known that a monster attack would happen," said Nia, "You've haven't let anyone down."

"But Trevor and Damien got hurt," said Carson.

Carson sat back up and looked at the grass, "I could've helped them, but I didn't even know you guys were in trouble."

Tears weld up in his eyes, "I'm a sorry excuse for a ranger."

He felt Nia put her arms around him and he looked at her.

"Nia?" Carson asked.

"Don't get so worked up," said Nia, "You're not a sorry excuse for a ranger."

"Nobody's perfect Carson we all make mistakes," she said, "I'm sure that if you explain your reason, James and the others will forgive you."

"Are you sure?" asked Carson.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Nia.

Then their morphers went off, she let go of Carson and got up. Carson looked at his morpher and saw it glow and the bison symbol reappear on it.

"You ready Carson?" asked Nia.

"You better believe!" exclaimed Carson.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Blue Dolphin!"

"Black Bison!"

 **End Sequence**

They then teleported to the battlefield.

 **At the battle site**

James, fully morphed, had made it, and not long after Nia and Carson made it. Carson and James looked at each other and nodded and looked back at the aliens.

"Is dragon face the one who hurt Trevor and Damien?" asked Carson. Nia and James nodded yes.

"Alright, I'll take care of him," said Carson.

"I'm going to help you," said Nia.

Carson nodded and looked over at James.

"Can you handle her by yourself," he asked.

James nodded, "Yeah you can count on me."

"Alight let's go guys!" said Carson.

"Right!" said the others.

Carson threw a punch at Draco, but he blocked it. Carson then jumped and kicked Draco in the head. Draco stubbled but recovered, he launched himself forward and punched Carson in his chest. Nia came in and kicked Draco to the ground. Draco got up and took out his sword and slashed Carson and Nia. Carson got up and grabbed the sword, moved it to the side and punched Draco. Draco knocked away his fist and kicked Carson to the ground. Carson tried to get up, but Draco put his foot on his chest.

"Ow!" screamed Carson.

"This is your end ranger!" said Draco as he raised his sword.

Nia then shot at Draco and he fell on the ground.

"I don't think so, lizard face!" said Nia and she then ran over to Carson, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, thanks Nia," said Carson.

Carson and Nia got their swords ready and slashed Draco downwards. Carson slashed him to the left and Nia slashed him to the right. They punched him and then kicked him away. The two rangers summoned their weapons as Draco struggled to get up.

"Let's finish this Nia!" said Carson.

"Right!" said Nia.

Carson ran forward and slashed Draco with his staff. Draco tried to strike back Carson jumped in the air. Draco then saw Nia charge up her arrows.

"Dolphin Arrows Full Power, Fire!" said Nia.

She fired three arrows at Draco and his sword was destroy.

"Now Carson!" said Nia.

"Bison Staff Full Power!" said Carson as his staff glowed black.

Carson slashed Draco and Draco fell on his back and exploded.

"We did it!" said Nia as she ran over and hugged Carson.

James kicked Malevia to the ground and she saw Draco get destroyed. She looked at her communicator.

"Fire the laser," she said.

 **Back in space**

An ingot pressed the button. The cannon then fired the laser at Wasp.

 **In the city**

The laser hit the spot where Draco and he comes back as a giant.

"Oh great, how are we going to fight that," said Carson.

"Without Trevor and Damien, we can't form the megazord," said James.

'We got that covered,' said Addy from the rangers' helmets.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nia.

'We've got a surprise for you, Carson,' said Addy.

"What kind?" asked Carson.

There was a rumbling sound and the rangers turned around. What they saw was James' rhino zord as well as a new zord that looked like a truck with a bison head on the front. On the top of the zord was a black plate that had a yellow line going across it. The plate was connected to a red and silver helmet.

'Meet your new bison zord!' said Addy.

"Woah, awesome!" said Carson.

Chronos then said, 'Carson, you and James can combine both of your zords to form the Beast Busterzord.'

Carson nodded and looked over at James, "Let's do this bro."

"Right!" said James.

The two brothers then jumped into their zords.

"Rhino zord power up!" James said.

"Bison zord power up!" Carson said.

They drove their zords over to Draco.

"Let's get his attention," said Carson.

"I got it," said James, "Eat this lizard face!"

James fired his missiles at Draco and he fell to the ground.

"Alight let's bring them together," said Carson.

"Ready whenever you are," said James.

"Alright, zords combine!" said Carson.

 **Megazord Formation**

The rhino and bison head flew off the zords. The plate and the helmet flew off the bison zord. The two zords then spilt in half. Arms folded out from the bison zord and the half the bison head was connected to folded back and the megazord head folded out from the right half of the zord. The rhino zord halves connected to the folded parts of the bison. The two halves combined, and the rhino attached to the left leg while the bison head connected to the right leg. The helmet went the head of the meagzord and the plate folded onto the chest of the megazord.

 **Formation Complete**

The 2 rangers were now in a single cockpit.

"Beast Busterzord power up!" they said.

Draco got up and looked over at the zord.

"If you think that pile of metal is going to stop then you're more naïve than I gave you pest credit from," said Draco.

Draco brought out his sword and slashed at the megazord, but his attacks weren't doing any damage to the zord and his sword was broken.

"Impossible!" said Draco.

"Are you done yet?" asked James.

"Take this!" said Carson.

The Busterzord then punched Draco twice and kicked him to the ground. Draco rolled on the ground and slowly got up.

"Rocket punch go!" said Carson.

The Busterzord brought its arms up and it's fist glowed and shot forward and hit Draco in the chest.

"Rhino missiles!" said James.

The missile pods appear in the zords hands and he pointed them to at Draco.

"It's over for you!" said Carson.

"We're going to end this!" said James.

Draco slowly got up.

"Rhino Missiles Full Power!" said the two rangers.

"Wait stop!" screamed Draco.

"Ready…," started Carson.

"FIRE!" said James.

Two missiles and hit Draco and he fell to the ground and was destroyed.

"All right!" said Carson.

"We did it!" said James.

 **In space**

Incisor was stomping throughout his ship

Where is Malevia?!," Incisor said, "She must be punished."

Cortes was looking out from a room as Incisor stomped past the room. Cortes looked back into the room once Incisor was out sight.

"You know you can't hide in here forever," said Cortes as he looked over at a closet.

In the closet was no other than Malevia, "I can, and I will until Master forget about my failure!"

"You say that but is only a matter of time before-," said Cortes when the door open revealing Incisor.

"You thought that I couldn't hear you in the hall?!" asked Incisor, "Now you both shall be punished!"

 **Back on Earth**

Carson, James, and Nia made it back it the base and see that Trevor and Damien had woken up.

"I'm sorry you guys," said Carson.

"Hey, it's ok Car we understand," said Trever.

"Yea, and besides you defeated Draco, so all is forgiven," said Damien.

"Thanks guys," said Carson, "Thank you both so much."

"Well not all is forgiven," said Addy as she walked up to Carson with cleaning supplies.

"What's with the cleaning supplies?" asked Carson.

"As punishment for not tell anybody where you were, you have to clean the base," said Addy with a smile and she gave Carson the supplies.

"WHAT?!" screamed Carson.

"Have fun!" said the others as they left.

Carson slumped his shoulders. He felt a tap on shoulders, he looked over and saw it was Nia.

"I'll help you out if you want," Nia offered.

Carson's eyes widened, and he hugged Nia, "Thank you so so so much!"

Nia blushed and hugged him back.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I know this was a long chapter, but I really like this one. I hope you all had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year! Later.**


	18. Chapter 14: Episode 12

Chapter 14: Episode 12 (Halloween Special)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

Nia had just woken up and went the kitchen, where her parents were cooking breakfast. Her dad noticed Nia walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie," said her father.

"Morning dad," said Nia, "Morning Mrs. Sara."

"Morning Nia," said Sara as Nia sat down at the table.

Nia looked around and saw her brothers weren't around.

"Where's David and Jeremy?" she asked.

Sara brought Nia's breakfast over to her.

"They left early to help get the school ready for the Halloween party," said Sara.

As soon as the word 'Halloween' left her mouth, Sara covered it with her hands. Nia's dad's eyes widen as Nia began to shiver.

"I'm sorry Nia, I didn't to bring it up," said Sara.

"No, it's fine," said Nia, as she finished eating, "I'm going to hang out with some friends."

"Ok, be careful," said her father.

"I will," said Nia.

Nia put her dishes in the sink and went into her room get ready to leave. Once she was done, she put a hand to her chest.

"How long has it been? I don't even remember," said Nia, "Well it's probably for the best I don't."

 **In space**

Incisor and his minions were watching the town the rangers lived, on his computer and saw all the Halloween decorations on the various buildings.

"What are the humans doing?" asked Incisor.

"It would seem they're celebrating something called Halloween," said Cortes.

"Hallo-" started Destructor.

"-Ween?" finished Malevia.

"What is this Halloween?" asked Incisor.

"From what I can tell, the humans dress up in weird outfits and go out and ask for some odd treats," explained Cortes.

The aliens then see some teenagers scaring other kids while they were in a haunted house. They also saw others in a maze and Incisor got an idea he got up and went towards the prison.

"Master, where are you going?" asked Cortes.

"I have a plan to get the crystals away for those rangers," Incisor said as he left.

He walked into the prison and walked to the back of the prison and stop the second to last cell. In the was an alien that looked like Michael Myers ( **cue the music** ) except his skin was Michael's clothes and the alien's head was the same color as Michael Myers' mask, except it was the aliens actual face and hair. The alien looked over at Incisor.

"What is it my execution day?" the alien asked.

"No Grimdor, I want to make a deal with you," said Incisor.

"A deal?' asked Grimdor.

"Yes," said Incisor, "You give me your loyalty and I'll let you free."

"Sorry but I don't take orders from nobody," said Grimdor.

Incisor's eyes glowed red and Grimdor grabbed his head.

"You don't have a choose in the matter," said Incisor.

Grimdor let go of his head looked at Incisor, "Alright what do you want me to do?"

Incisor let Grimdor out of his cell and they left the prison.

They went to where the others were.

"Master we've returned," said Malevia.

"Is that convicted murderer, Grimdor," asked Destructor.

"Yes, and he will be helping us get the crystals back," said Incisor.

"And how so?" asked Cortes.

Incisor then told them his plan.

 **On Earth**

"I thought we were going to the mall," said Nia.

She was riding with Trevor and Damien in Trevor's car. They had planned to go to the mall until Trevor got a call from David asking for more help setting up the school.

"Well we were but if we don't help out then there won't be a party tonight," said Damien.

"But you know how I fell about Halloween, Trev," said Nia.

Trevor narrowed his eyes knowingly while Damien looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Nia.

"If you say so," said Damien.

"Well look at the bright side," said Trevor.

"What bright side?" asked Nia.

"Carson will be there," said Trevor.

Nia blushed, "I-it doesn't m-matter t-to me."

Trevor and Damien laughed.

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Nia.

"It's hilarious!" said Damien.

Nia huffed and crossed her arms, her cheeks still red.

They made to the school which was covered by orange and black streamers, fake spiders on fake webs, skeletons hanging from doors and jack-o-lanterns.

They walked through the hallway, which was also decorated with Halloween streamers.

"So where do they need help?" asked Nia.

"David said they need help in the cafeteria," said Trevor.

The 3 walked into the cafeteria and saw David, Jeremy and a few other students decorated the cafeteria. They walked over to David, who was currently setting out some pumpkins.

"Sup David," said Trevor.

"Hey guys, thanks for helping," he said.

"So, what can we help with?" asked Damien.

Jeremy walked over and pointed over into section of the cafeteria that was bare of decoration saved for two people. Those two people were…

"Carson!" said Trevor.

"James!" said Damien.

The two brothers, who making streamers, looked up to see their friends walking up to them.

"Hey guys," said James.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Trevor.

"Well the football team offered to help get everything ready and I had James come help just in case," said Carson as he finished making a streamer.

"More like dragged," said James as he put up the finished streamer.

"Oh, shut up! You weren't doing anything," said Carson.

"Yes, I was!" said James.

"You were in your room playing 2k," said Carson with a blank look.

"Yea and so?" asked James.

"You could've paid $10 to get in or help out and get in for free," said Carson.

"You're lucky I don't have any money," James muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," said Carson and James rolled his eyes.

Trevor and Damien looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Well, we're here to help you guys," said Trevor.

"Yea you can count on us!" said Damien

"Thanks guys," said James.

Carson then noticed Nia standing silently at all the streamers that were made. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Nia, are you ok?" asked Carson.

"Yea I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me," she said.

"But what about what that Halloween?" asked Carson.

Nia looked away from him, "I don't want to talk about it, Carson."

Carson nodded, "I understand, but I'll be here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Carson now let's work on those streamers," she said as she blushed.

"Yea," Carson said, and they got to work on the streamers.

 **Meanwhile**

Grimdor had made it to Earth and was looking for the rangers. He was looking at a device, that was giving to him buy Cortes, in his hand that had five blinking dots on it. After walking for a while, he looked up and saw the school where the rangers were.

He grinned and he summoned a gun, "Found you, let the fun begin."

 **A few minutes earlier**

"See you guys later," said Trevor as David and Jeremy left to go get ready for the party.

"Well that wasn't too bad," said James with his hands behind his head.

"Says the guy who wanted to stay home all day," said Carson with a smirk.

"Shut up!" said James.

"Calm down guys, just be glad we finished the cafeteria," said Trevor.

The rangers then walked a over to their cars.

"So, who wearing a costume to the party?" asked Damien.

But before anyone could say anything, they were blown back by an explosion.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Trevor as they got up.

"That's smart's," said James.

"I'm fine," said Damien.

"Yea I'm ok," said Carson as he helped up Nia, "How about you Nia?"

Nia blushed and nodded, "Y-yea I'm fine."

Carson nodded and looked up, "Where did that come from?"

"Me," the rangers heard.

They looked over to the school and saw Grimdor with his gun out.

"Who's the Michael Myers wannabe?" asked James.

"My name is Grimdor and have been sent by Incisor to eliminate you rangers," he said.

"Why am I not surprised," said Damien.

Carson then noticed Nia was shivering and looked over at her, "Nia are you ok?"

Nia didn't answer him as she continued to shiver at the sight of Grimdor.

"If it a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get," said Trevor, "Let's do it guys!"

"Right," said the others.

"I don't think so," said Grimdor as he shot the rangers.

The rangers were hit with yellow beams and they fell to the ground.

"I can't move!" said James.

"What's going on?" asked Damien.

"I've paralyzed you all," said Grimdor, "Incisor has a plan for you all."

"What kind of plan?" asked Trevor.

"You're about to find out," said Grimdor as his right hand glowed.

Grimdor put his glowing hand in the air and it glowed brighter and once the brightness die down the rangers and Grimdor were gone.

 **AN: Done! Sorry this took so long to come out, I was struggling while writing this one. Originally this was going to be longer, but I decided to split this in two parts. So, it seems like the rangers are in trouble and were sent somewhere. Where are they? Find out next time, later!**


	19. Chapter 15: Episode 13

Chapter 15: Episode 13 (Halloween Special Part 2)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

 **A few hours earlier:**

Addy was in the cave with Chronos and the both were working on a new weapon for the rangers.

As he was splitting some wires, Chronos looked over at Addy, "Thanks again for helping me with this weapon Addison."

No problem, Chronos," she said, "I've always had an interest in machines and building things."

"Are you sure that you don't want to spend time with your family for Halloween?" asked Chronos.

"Yea, it's fine," Addy said, "My parents are out candy shopping and Trevor's going to a party."

"So, can you tell me more about Halloween?" asked Chronos.

Before Addy could say anything, the alarm went off and they ran over to the computer.

"We've got a monster sighting," said Addy, "Can you pinpoint its location?"

Chronos was typing and find it, "Yes it's near the school and the rangers are already there."

Chronos pulled up a video and saw the rangers get teleported away. Addy looked at the screen in horror and looked over at Chronos.

"What happen and who was that?" she asked.

"That was Grimdor, a ruthless killer who has killed countless being across various galaxies," said Chronos, "As for what happen, I have no idea, but this has Incisor written all over it."

Addy looked back at the video of the rangers getting teleported away in worry.

 **With the rangers**

Nia's eyes twitched and then she opened them. She got and looked around; she saw that she was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room. She got out of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where am I?" she asked as she opened door and walked out.

She saw that she was in a mansion. But the mansion looked old and decrypted, then were cobwebs in various places in the mansion. She walked under a set of stairs that looked like they would cave in at any minute.

"This place must be up for destruction," she said, "I wonder where the others are?"

As she was walking, she felt someone staring at her and she began to get scared.

"G-guys, I know your just trying to scare me, s-so come out already," Nia said with her arms wrapped around herself.

Nia then brought her communicator and tried to call the others but all she heard was static.

"Guys, pick up," said Nia, "Guys please!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned around and saw Grimdor.

"Hello ranger, I'll be taking your crystal now," he said.

Nia screamed and ran away from him, Grimdor chuckled and followed after her. **A/N: Cue the Michael Myers music.**

Nia kept running and running but she eventually ran into a dead end.

"No," she said, "No, No, No, No!"

She turned around and saw Grimdor, with a knife in his left hand. Nia was backed into a corner and she fell to the ground, shivering.

"I have enjoyed this game, but I am afraid that this is where it ends," said Grimdor as brought his hand down and Nia closed her eyes.

But, before the alien could strike, he was suddenly sent into the wall. Nia opened her eyes and saw Grimdor on the floor next to her, unconscious. She looked and saw…

"Carson!" she exclaimed.

"I heard you scream and wondered what was going on," said Carson as he ran over to her, "Let's go before he gets up!"

Nia nodded and they ran out the room.

After, running for a while, Carson and Nia ran into what looks like a kitchen. Carson looked out the door to see if they were followed. Fortunately, they weren't.

"Whew, looks like the coast's clear," said Carson.

Suddenly Nia, grabbed onto him, while shivering. Carson put his arms around her and stroked her head.

"Don't worry I'm here now," he said softly.

"I was so scared, "cried Nia, "I thought I was done for."

The two stayed together for while Nia cried. After she was done, she looked up at Carson. She blushed and let go of him.

"Sorry, you had to see me like that," she said while looking at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry about that, I understand why," said Carson, "Let's go the others are waiting for us."

"You know where they are?" Nia asked.

They looked out the door to the kitchen and walk in the opposite direction.

"Yea when we woke up Trevor found me then Damien, and James somehow was on the floor when we found him," Carson explained.

"Oh," said Nia, "Wait why was James on the floor?"

"No clue, even he doesn't know," said Carson.

They came to a door and Carson walked up to the door and knocked on it to the tune of 'This is Halloween.'

"What's with the weird knock?" asked Nia.

"So, we know it's one of us," said Carson as the door opened.

"Welcome back, Carson and you got Nia," said Trevor.

They walked into in the room and saw Damien and James sitting on a bed, messing with their communicators.

"Any luck getting a hold pf Addy or Chronos?" asked Carson.

"Naw, all we're getting is static," said James.

"Looks like we're on our own," said Damien.

"Well that's just great," said Carson, "How are going to get out of here?"

Trevor walked over to the others, "Well one thing's for sure, we're not getting out of here without facing that Michael Myers wannabe."

Nia flinched at what Trevor said, "Do we really have to fight him? Maybe we could break a window an escape like that. Yea let's do that."

"There's one problem with that, Nia," said Trevor and went to a window, "Come here."

Nia walked over to the window Trevor was and looked outside it. What she saw what seemed like an endless abyss and saw various claws, tentacles, and pincers shot up out of it. She backed up in horror at the sight.

"Yea, we shocked, too," said James.

"Yea, we're going to have to fight him if we want to get out of here alive." Said Trevor

Nia began to shiver again and she back into a corner. The others looked at her in worry.

"Nia…," said Trevor.

"Are you ok-," started Damien until.

"RANGERS!" they heard.

"He's coming!" said Trevor as he ran to the door. He looked out and saw Grimdor walking towards the room they were in.

"Everyone hide now!" he shouted as he closed the door and ran in the room.

The rangers all hid under the beds and then the door was knocked opened and Grimdor slowly walked in. As he walked around the room, Nia was shaking as he got close to where she was hiding. As closed in a her she got ready to scream, but Carson covered her mouth and put his finger to his lips. She felt reassured and nodded. Grimdor looked around the room and walked back to the door.

"Not here either," he said.

After they heard his footsteps get quieter, they all slowly got out of their hiding spots.

"That was close," said James.

"Yea, but Nia why are you afraid of him?" asked Damien.

Trevor and Carson looked at Nia and nodded at her and she nodded also.

"Alright, it's a long story," she said.

 **With Grimdor**

Grimdor was walking around looking for the rangers. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Come on out, come out wherever you are," he sang, "Seriously come out already I'm getting impatient!"

He then here a beeping sound. He looked at his wrist and pressed his communicator.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Have you gotten those crystals yet?!" asked Incisor, angrily.

Grimdor flinched and responded, "Not yet, those pesky rangers had gotten away, but they can't escape this place without defeating me."

"Just make sure you get my crystals, my patience is wearing thin," said Incisor and he ended the call.

"What a slave driver," Grimdor, "Those rangers are going to pay when I find them."

 **Back with the rangers**

The rangers were sitting in circle with Nia with Carson on her right, Trevor was sitting next to her also, but to her left. James and Damien sat in front or her to the right and left respectively.

Nia looked over at Carson and Trevor and both nodded. She nodded and looked at the others.

"It happened when I was 5 and on Halloween," she began.

 _Flashback_

 _Nia and her family were at a Halloween party at a local rec center. Nia was dressed as the MMPR pink ranger, her brothers, David and Jeremy, were a vampire and superman, respectively, while her parents weren't wearing costumes. They were walking around the rec center, visiting various booths and stalls. Nia and her brothers played the games and had won some candy also._

 _But while they were, walking,…_

 _BANG!_

 _The sound cause everyone to scream. Nia's parent hid her and her brothers from any debris. Everyone looked up and saw 3 masked men, wearing janitor outfits, and each wore a Michael Myers mask._

 _The sight of the men caused everyone to run. The 3 men began to chase after the people running. The police were called and some for the people were able to get out including Nia's family._

" _Did everyone make it out?!" asked Nia's father._

 _They looked around and saw that Nia was missing._

" _Where's Nia?!" asked her mom._

 _They looked horrified. Nia's father ran over the rec center but was stopped by the cops._

" _I'm sorry, sir but we can't let you go in there," said the cop._

" _But, my daughter's in there, I have to go get," said her father._

" _I understand you're about your daughter, but we got people in there, who are doing their best to help anybody left in there," the cop said._

 _Nia's father's shook and he walked back over to his family, "Fine."_

 _They looked at and he said, "The police said leave to them." He eyes began to tear up the all hugged each other praying for Nia's safety._

 _In the rec center, Nia was hiding in a closet. She a gotten separating form her family at some point and she heard one of the men came towards her, so she swiftly hid in a closet. The man was slowly walking towards her hiding spot but a door open and a cop in and point at the man._

 _Nia couldn't really hear what was being said but she could the man put his hands in the as the cop walked to cuff the man, when_

 _The man kneed the cop and pulled out a knife and bought down at the cop. Nia saw what happened and put her hands around her mouth to stop her from screaming. The man there walked by her and out the room. She ran out the closet and in the opposite direction looking for an exit._

 _As she was running, towards a door, she heard footsteps and looked around and was getting scared. But it was some cops who walked in and saw her the walked over to her._

" _Hey, are you ok?" asked the cop._

 _Nia slowly shook her head as the cop lead her out the building._

 _Once the made it out, they went over behind the police tape and Nia's family saw her with the cop and her father was the first run over to her._

" _Nia!" screamed her dad._

" _Daddy!" screamed Nia._

 _Nia and her dad embraced each other as the rest of the family ran up to them._

" _You're ok!" her mom said._

" _What happened to you?" asked David._

" _Yea, how'd you get separated from us?" asked Jeremy._

" _Now calm down boys," said their mom, "She's been though a lot, just be glad that she's safe."_

 _Eventually the men were caught, however, there were casualties, and many were injured._

 _End Flashback_

After Nia was done, she had tears in her eyes, while Trevor and had their hands on her back, slowly rubbing it while Damien and James looked at her with sympathy.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," said James, "No wonder you're scared of leather face out there."

"Sorry you had to relive such painful memories," said Damien.

Nia wiped her eyes, "No, it's fine, it's good to talk about."

Trevor looked at the others, "Before now she only told me and Carson."

"I had to good to go to therapy sessions because of the trauma for a year, but the mental trauma wouldn't heal," said Nia.

She started to shake again, and Carson put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Nia we'll all here for you."

Before Nia could say anything the room, they were in was suddenly blown apart, sending the rangers sprawling on the ground. They slowly got up and saw Grimdor.

"Finally found you," he said, "Now hand over the crystals!"

"If you want them, you'll have to take them from us!" said Trevor.

"Let do it guys!" said Trevor.

"Right!" the others said.

"It's morphine' time!" said Trevor as he and the others, except Nia summoned their morphers.

"Beast Force Awaken!" they all said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Red Falcon!"

"Yellow Lion!"

"Black Bison!"

"Green Rhino!"

 **End Sequence**

Nia looked at her morpher, but the screen was blacked out and the dolphin symbol was gone, and the guys ran at Grimdor with their swords.

They slashed Grimdor, but he blocked Damien's sword, and punched him away. He then grabbed James' sword and kicked him in the ribs and threw James to the side. Trevor slashed at him but Grimdor used his knife to block the strike and punched Trevor. Trevor backed up slowly, but steady himself and threw a punch Grimdor but he caught and twisted his arm kick Trevor to the side. Carson jumped in the air and brought his sword down, but the alien blocked it with his knife. Both tried to overpower each other, but Carson was slowly losing. Grimdor pushed Carson's arms the side and slashed him with his knife multiple times and then kicked Carson over to Nia.

"Carson!" screamed Nia as she went over to him.

"Is this all you rangers have?" asked Grimdor, "I am sorely disappointed, I was excepting a better challenge."

He was shot at from behind, he turned around and saw Damien with his Lion Smasher pointed at Grimdor.

"Don't count out us out just yet," said Damien.

"In fact, we're just getting started," said James with his Rhino Boomerangs.

Trevor walked up with his Falcon saber and pointed it at Grimdor, "If you think that's all we have, then you're wrong."

"Oh, am I?" asked Grimdor, "Then prove it!"

Carson slowly got up, with the help of Nia.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea, but Nia we need your help," he said.

Nia shook her head, "No I can't, I'm too scared."

Carson took off his helmet and grabbed Nia's shoulders and looked her in her eyes.

"I know you're scare, but you're different now," said Carson, "You're not alone, Trevor, James, Damien, Addy, Chronos and me are here with you now."

"But…" she started.

"But nothing," said Carson, "You're scared so what? We're all scared but we're all fighting these aliens, but we're still gonna fight because the world would been taken over. You have to face your fears Nia. We need you; I need you."

Carson blushed at the end of what he said and so was Nia, "Are you sure I can do it?"

"Of course, I do," he said, "Let's take this freak!"

Nia had a determined look, "Right, I'm not going to put the world in danger. I'm going to fight."

Her morpher glowed and the dolphin symbol was visible.

"It's morphin' time!" said Nia.

"Beast Force Awaken!" she said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

"Blue Dolphin!"

 **End Sequence**

After she morphed, Carson put his helmet back on and the others landed on them.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Nia.

"Yea, we're fine," said Damien.

"This guys' tough," said James.

"But we're altogether now, so let get serious guys!" said Nia.

"Right!" the others said.

"Falcon Power, Beast Force Red!"

"Lion Power, Beast Force Yellow!"

"Dolphin Power, Beast Force Blue!"

"Bison Power, Beast Force Black!"

"Rhino Power, Beast Force Green!"

"Power Rangers…" Nia started.

"BEAST FORCE!" they all said.

"Now comes the real battle!" said Grimdor.

"It's over for you leather face!" said James.

"I don't think so power pest!" said Grimdor as his knife glowed.

He threw a slash at the rangers and forced them to the ground. Nia was able to dodge it and ran up to Grimdor. She slashed him multiple times and then kicked him in the stomach. Grimdor stumbled back but Nia didn't hold back as she kept striking him. Grimdor eventually blocked a strike and threw it away and punched Nia to the ground. He brought his knife down but Nia rolled out the way. She got up and shot at Grimdor and he fell on the floor. He got up and Nia was already running at him. She slashed at him again and he blocked each slash from Nia with his knife. Both knocked the other's weapon away and the two began a fist fight. Nia threw punches and Grimdor blocked some of them, albeit barely. He retaliated and grabbed her arm and kicked in her stomach. He then tossed Nia on the ground. He then walked over and picked up his knife.

"I must say," said Grimdor, "You have exceeded my expectations, but this is the end for you."

Grimdor's knife glowed again and he threw it Nia. She braced herself for it but the it never hit. She looked up and saw the knife on the ground beside her.

"Don't forget about us!" said Carson who had his gun out.

"Carson," said Nia and Carson nodded at her.

"Now, guys!" he said.

Trevor, James and Damien jumped over Carson with their weapons out. Trevor's sword glowed and slashed Grimdor a couple times. He moved away and James slashed him multiple times with his glowing boomerangs and then move out the wat and Damien punched him with his Lion Smasher. Damien then kicked him and shot him back with Lion Smasher. Damien spread his arms out and Carson jumped off both his shoulders and slashed him with his staff, as it glowed. Grimdor stumbled around after Carson was done.

Carson turned his head to Nia, who had her weapon out, "Nia, now!"

Nia was glowing blue with her 3 arrows pointed at Grimdor. Grimdor started to get scared and tried to get away but Carson grabbed him.

"What are you doing?!" he asked as he struggled against Carson, "Let me go!"

"Yea how about no?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's over for you, Grimdor!" said Nia, "Dolphin Arrows Full Power!"

She fired the arrows and before they hit Carson let got and Grimdor got hit.

"But I was so close!" he screamed as he was destroyed.

 **In space**

Incisor had just finished destroying an ingot. He looked over at his subordinates

"New plan," he said, "Split the rangers up and grow that masked idiot!"

They nodded quickly and did as they were told.

 **Back on Earth**

Nia put down her bow and sighed in relief.

"Phew it's over," she said.

The others ran over to her.

"Good job Nia!" said Damien.

"That was awesome!" James exclaimed.

"You were amazing!" said Trevor.

"I told you that you could do it," said Carson.

Nia looked at Carson and hugged him.

"Thanks, Carson, for believing in me," she said.

Carson was surprised but hugged her back.

"No problem," he said.

The two let go as they noticed the house; they were in began to disappear.

"What's going on?" asked James.

"I guess that Grimdor was the one keeping us from leaving," said Trevor.

The rangers ended up where they were when they were teleported away.

"This is where Grimdor attacked us the first time," said Carson,

They the saw the laser shoot down and Grimdor came back as a giant.

"Of course," said Damien.

Then they saw an army of ingots coming for them.

"Well that's new," said James.

"James, Carson you guys take of them, we'll take care of freak face," said Trevor.

"Right!" the brothers and ran at the ingots

"We need megazord power now!" the others.

"Falcon zord power up!" said Trevor.

"Lion zord power up!" said Damien.

"Dolphin zord power up!" said Nia.

Their zords arrived and the rangers jumped into them and the zords combine into the megazord.

"Beast Force Megazord power up!" said the rangers.

They threw a punch at Grimdor, but he blocked and threw the arm away and punched the megazord in the chest. The megazord back up and Grimdor grabbed the megazord's shoulders and kicked it. He then pushed it to the ground. He then bought out his knife.

"Time for some payback blue ranger!" he said.

He began to attack the dolphin zord.

"Ahh!" screamed Nia as sparks flew around her.

"Nia!" screamed Trevor, "Damien lasers now!"

"Right!" said Damien, "Lion cannons now!"

Damien shot Grimdor and Grimdor was knocked back.

"Nia are you ok?" asked Trevor.

"I think so, but I can't move my zord," she said as she trying to get the megazord up.

"Addy we could use some help," said Trevor.

"I have a lot of questions for you but that can wait until this is over," said Addy, "You can combine with Carson's zord, that should help."

"Okay thanks, Addy!" said Trevor, "Carson we need your zord, we can't move."

"Alright, got it!" said Carson, "James you take over here!"

"Got it!" said James as he kicked in ingot in the gut.

"I need bison zord power now!" said Carson.

His bison zord appear and he jumped into it.

"Bison Zord Power Up!" said Carson.

Grimdor got up and raised his knife.

"That was a cheap trick, but it help you this time!" he said.

"How about this?" asked Carson as he shot at Grimdor.

"Ahh!" he screamed as he rolled onto the ground.

"I'm here guys, what do you need me to do?" asked Carson.

"Combine with use, Addy said that would help," said Trevor.

"Alright, let's do it!" nodded Carson.

"Beast Force Megazord!" the rangers said.

"Bison zord!" Carson said.

"Combine!" all of them said.

The bison zord's head and plate came of the truck part separated and changed the way to form the Beast Busterzord but instead the head didn't flip out and the arms didn't either. Instead feet flipped out, where the head was and went onto the megazord's legs. The bison head then attached to the megazord's left shoulder. Carson was sent the cockpit with the other rangers.

"Beast Force Megazord with Bison power, ready!" the rangers said.

The megazord was able to stand up. Grimdor ran at the megazord, knife in hand, but the megazord kicked him and sent him a few yards back. He got back up and threw his knife at the megazord.

"Power sword!" said Trevor.

They bought the sword down and destroyed the knife.

"Uh oh" said Grimdor.

"Let's finish this," said Trevor.

"Right!" said the others.

The sword glowed and the megazord threw it at Grimdor and it caused him to be paralyzed. The megazord ran at him and jumped.

"Can't we talk about this?!" asked Grimdor.

"Bison Kick Full Power!" said the rangers.

The feet glowed black and kicked the sword through Grimdor and he exploded.

"We did it!" said the rangers.

The ingots saw Grimdor tried to retreat but James finished off the rest of them before they got away.

 **In space**

Incisor was glowing red as he saw the rangers destroy another monster.

"Those rangers are becoming a pain in my plans," he said, "I will destroy them, they will pay!"

 **Back on Earth a few hours later**

The Halloween party was in full swing as many of the students and faculty were all dressed up in costumes. From ghosts to vampires, everyone was having a good time. Nia, who was dressed as Cat woman, was sitting at a table drinking some punch.

"Why so lonely?" she heard from behind her.

She jumped and turned around and saw Carson dressed as Sub-zero from Mortal Kombat.

"I'm not lonely, I just wanted to sit down somewhere," she pouted as Carson sat down next to her.

Carson took off his mask and looked at Nia, "I'm glad you came to the party I thought you wouldn't have come."

Nia also took off her mask, "I wasn't at first because of my trauma, I was afraid that it would happen again and that I would be alone," she said.

"Nia…," said Carson.

"But I realized that I'm not alone," she said, "I have Damien, Addy, James, my family, Trevor, and especially…"

She then looked over at Carson, "You…my childhood friend."

"Nia…I…," Carson said as they slowly got closer until…

"Get a room you two!" someone shouted.

The two blushed moved away from each other and saw the others. Trevor was dressed as Albert Einstein. Damien was a werewolf. Finally, James, who shouted, was Ryu from Street Fighter.

"What the hell are you talking about James," asked Nia.

"Oh, you know you love birds," said James.

"Ugh, James!" screamed Nia as she ran at him.

"Uh oh," he said as he ran away.

"Get back here!" she screamed.

The other two went over to Carson.

"So, it seems like you and Nia got even more closer," said Damien.

"Yea, and here's the thing," said Carson.

"What is it?" asked Trevor.

"I think I like her," said Carson.

 **AN: Okay so a few reasons why this took so long to come out.**

 **I was struggling with at some points in this chapter**

 **I recently got a part-time job**

 **I completely forgot about this (I'm So Sorry!)**

 **So, yea what did you think? This is one of my favorites so far. As always, Thanks for reading, and any feedback you have me, please leave it in a review, I would greatly apricate it. Buh-Bye!**


End file.
